


Contract of Conception and Deception

by OmizuFish



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Accidental Knotting, Alpha Kibana | Raihan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Arguing, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Bondage and Discipline, Crush at First Sight, Dating, Depression, Developing Relationship, Drugs, Established Relationship, F/F, Figging, Forbidden Love, Forced Dating, Forced Pregnancy, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Galar-chihou | Galar Region (Pokemon), Getting to Know Each Other, Half-baked editing sorry, Himbo Dande | Leon, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Knotting, Leon is the biggest himbo, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscarriage, More tags in the future, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-con watersports, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Piers is the big sad, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Prequel, Raihan is always angry, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Depression, References to Knotting, Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Spoilers, Stockholm Syndrome, Threesome, Trauma, Violence, as i think of them, domestic abuse, sex. Lots and lots of sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 45,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmizuFish/pseuds/OmizuFish
Summary: Piers is an Omega forced by Rose to conceive his child, just when Raihan, his on-and-off boyfriend comes looking to rekindle their relationship, all while Leon crushes on them both, soon to join them as well. Rose has forbade outside relationships and has no idea that the trio are dating.Rose is an Alpha looking to Piers to have his baby and, with luck, become his bride.More difficultly is added when it is descovered that Raihan is also an Alpha but doesn’t know it quite yet, nor does he understand what it is, or means to be one.Luckily, good boy and professional himbo Leon is there to try and keep peace, all while struggling to understand and help his boyfriends with the strange genetics, as he was born a normal human.We follow these knuckleheads through their trials and tribulations to keep their secrets hidden, relationships healthy, and livelihoods afloat.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Nezu | Piers/Rose | Chairman Rose, Rurina | Nessa/Sonia
Comments: 26
Kudos: 43





	1. A Simple Summons

**Author's Note:**

> Done lots of writing before but never published!! Enjoy ^^
> 
> Also I have no clue if my Italics or indentations for dialogue and paragraphs are working so I’m really sorry in advance.  
> My dummy brain doesn’t understand how this works :0

It all began with a gym challenger. He had never seen such a cutie before. This boy came from the city of Spikemuth. Now, Rose had never stepped foot anywhere near the city before but it had produced quite the Omega. Pale skin and short black and white hair, he seems timid, attempting to make his way through the famous Gym Challenge. From what Rose heard, he never did end up making it all the way through, sadly. Into the kid's late teens, and Rose's mid-20s, he saw the guy, now known as Piers, on a news broadcast saying he’d be taking over the gym in Spikemuth. Now Rose never approached him, as they both were nobodies back then. He wasn’t known for much of anything at that point but he was working his way up the corporate ladder. It wouldn't be too long until the company noticed his work and promoted him, with only a few years of that until he made his way up to being president of MacroCosmos. That day however, connecting eyes for a second with the future gym leader, He knew he had to have him. Maybe not now but in the future, after he’s established himself in the world and they’ve both grown up a little…  


“Chairman Rose, Piers is here to see you,” Rose looks up to see his blonde assistant.  


“Ah good. Send him in,” Rose nods with a bright smile. Oleana blushes before nodding, feeling a twinge of jealousy, maybe even disgust for the smile that spread on Rose’s face when she mentioned Piers. Knowing Piers gets what everyone in the building wants without even trying.  


“Yes sir!” She says clicking away to send Piers in.  


The black and white-haired omega steps into the room. His scent fills the room when he enters and Rose inhales deeply. Taking in that savory scent. Like a meal he’s always wanted, never knowing what it was but could never have until now. He ushers him to approach his desk and sit down. Piers walks lazily to the desk, surveying the room as he approaches, he’s never been in the tower before. There are plants lining the bottom of the window that stretches all about the room until you arrive at the room he was previously in. He can tell they’re quite a ways up in the sky for he can see all the way to the edge of Wyndon into the snowy biome right before it beyond where Rose sits. He can also see how big Wyndon is as the buildings and shops dissipate into the horizon. As his tired gaze returns back to where Rose sits he takes notice of the bed right behind Rose. He takes his seat before the Chairman.  


“Piers how have you been?” Rose keeps his brilliant smile on.  


“I’m fine. Spikemuth’s been better though,” Piers glances back at the bed. “Seems your doin’ fine. S’pose you are the Chairman. You sleep up here?”  


“I do. It has such a view especially come night. You should come back and see it some time.”  


“Well, you wanted to see me, sir?” Piers asks crossing his arms.  


“I did Piers, I did! Do you know why I called you here?” Rose smiles so gleefully. It reminds Piers of Leon.  


“Um... no?”  


“Oh?” Rose looks a little surprised by the response which only confuses Piers more, it’s not like he sent anything in the message that even remotely mentioned what he wanted. “I suppose no one told you.”  


“Told me wot?”  


“I’ve been looking for someone to carry and heir for me.”  


“A-an heir,” Pier’s face turns bright red when he processes what he is. “Rose you couldn’t think...“  


“You’d be the perfect vessel for an heir Piers—“  


“Oh no no no! I ain’t havin’ no baby. I got plenty to worry about already like the gym and Spikemuth stayin’ above water.”  


“Piers, I have everything settled for Spikemuth’s reputation as long as you give me an heir,” Rose leans back in his chair and moves to open a drawer, pulling out a pair of papers staples neatly together, a contract. “Sign this and Spikemuth’s reputation will soar, along with your own as a gym leader.”  


“I— no! I’ve got plans already, I’m havin’ Marnie take over when she’s older. I even have a job beyond a gym leader after I retire. Rose, I can’t.”  


“Piers. Your mind may be saying no but your body can’t deny me. You know I’m the only man in the region who can satisfy you. I’ve heard of your track record in dating. Never holding even one partner for over a week. You can’t hold a relationship with anyone because they can’t give you what you need,” Rose lays the contract down before Piers who stares down at it. Piers begins to glance over the contract’s first page. 

_Signing this contract will give Rose the consent of Piers.  
_

__

_Consent to: taking prescribed fertility enhancements, having intercourse with Rose to conceive a child under any circumstances, carrying the child to full term.  
While pregnant Piers can not endanger the life of the child, which includes but is not limited to smoking, drinking, unsafe sex, suicidal attempts, abortion/self-abortion, and strenuous activities. He can continue running the Spikemuth gym, performing concerts as normal, as well as performing the duties Rose gives to Piers.  
If the child is lost to natural causes such as miscarriage or stillborn, Rose is given Piers’ consent to continued intercourse until another child is conceived and carried to full term… _  
Piers stops there and looks up at Rose.  
__

____

____

____

“Are you serious?” He glances around Rose’s face hoping for any semblance of joking… anything other than serious but that’s all he gets in those soft green eyes.  


____

____

____

“I am. It’s as simple as the papers state. Assuming you only read the front page, the back states all that you’ll have in store from me. Including a fine life for all the residents of Spikemuth as well as giving more popularity for your town. I can edit it seeing as you have plans for the future, those can be insured as well. Marnie will have plenty to look forward to if you sign the paper. Really Consider it Piers. It’s a small price to pay. You don’t have to struggle to keep Spikemuth afloat, tourism will go up, you may even be able to be granted a permit to fix your gym challenge,” Rose pulls a shiny black pen with golden accents out, pulling the contract back towards himself and screws the cap off the pen and places it on the back end. He then turns the first page of the contract to the last page and crosses out a few things and writes above the scribbled out sentences. He slides the sleek fountain pen with the contract in Piers’ direction and leans forward, holding eye contact with Piers, and in a low voice he speaks, “If you don’t, I can tell you this. Spikemuth will suffer far worse than they are now. They will know it was your fault for sure. Or maybe Marnie’s.”  


____

____

____

“Oi! Don’t go bring in’ my sister into this—“  


____

____

____

“I won’t have to if you sign the contract. I can see you need some time to think about it. You have gyms and concerts to run, hopefully nothing goes poorly for you in the meantime,” Rose says and Piers’ eyes flash.  


____

____

____

“Wot’d you say?” Piers begins before Rose clicks a button. Beginning to talk into a speaker.  


____

____

____

“Oleana, send some escorts to see Piers out,” He removes his finger from the button. “I suggest you bring that paper with you. You’ll have three days to decide. If you do end up signing it, come back to my office just you and wear something loose-fitting. Oh! And if you don’t sign it, consider Spikemuth’s reputation… ruined.”  
Before Piers can respond the door suddenly opens and a voice calls out to him.  


____

____

____

“Come with me, sir,” Piers gets up and glances at Rose one final time who pushes the paper at him one more time. Piers snatches it before taking his leave. Walking past the escort and toward the elevator. When outside the building he walks forward, turning back once to see the tower looms over him. Its presence gives him a sense of dread. He hails a Sky Taxi and heads back home to Spikemuth. The walk down the dark tunnel fills Piers with a sort of calm. The same street he grew up on, dark, graffiti walls, and a lot of people inside their houses. He feels fortunate that he doesn’t run into anyone. He isn’t sure if he can deal with anyone right now. Upon getting home Piers types in the code to the front door before he lets his Pokémon out of their balls, they let out happy cries to be out and about and Piers stalks off to his room. He collapses in bed and sighs. Tossing the papers to the side and kicking off his shoes. Of all things, this had to be it. Rose could probably smell it on him, how heated his body got talking about sex. The way his insides begin to burn especially with how long it’s been since he’s been able to have sex with Raihan. Someone found out about their relationship and they broke up for a few months, not seeing each other for a while has put a toll on his sex life. Not having it regularly is straining. Maybe that’s why Rose made those rules. He tends to think to himself he pulls his pants down slowly before reaching down to wrap his thin fingers around his standing member. Just thinking about Raihan makes him so desperate and horny, aching for release. It’s when he really starts to get into a groove does he hear the doorknob rattle and he freezes for a moment before yanking his blankets over his lower half fearing that Marnie might be entering. His eyes dart to the door to see not his little sister but his ex-boyfriend Raihan ducking into his room.  


____

____

____

“Hey, babe,” He calls with a wave as he closes the door behind him and tosses a bag onto the floor.  


____

____

____

“Raihan! You damn near scared me half to death. How the hell did you get into my house?” Piers’ cheeks still turned a little red out of embarrassment. Raihan for sure is going to notice he isn’t exactly sporting his pants or underwear anymore.  


____

____

____

“You haven’t changed the password in ages,” He grins, flashing his pointed teeth. The sight causes Piers to shudder, almost reaching for his shoulder where those sharp fangs left an imprint in his skin (now scarred) but keeps himself from doing so.  


____

____

____

“Well, I guess I don’t have to change it,” Piers shrugs. Raihan smiles and strolls over to him, removing his own shoes and crawling over Piers to his normal spot in the bed. Pulling the blankets that cover Piers over himself causing Piers to blush and attempt to cover himself.  


____

____

____

“Guess you’re really happy to see me huh?”  


____

____

____

“Yeah… I s‘pose…” Piers’ bright turquoise eyes dart from Raihan to the ceiling, embarrassed to be exposed like this. “I was gettin’ busy before you walked in. Nearly gave me a heart attack, I thought you were Marnie.”  


____

____

____

“Sorry. I was just so excited to see you. It’s been a while right? Almost two months?” Raihan smirks as he starts to pull his shorts off.  


____

____

____

“Two long months,” Piers slips into the blankets below him and pulls himself up against Raihan.  


____

____

____

“Can’t resist me huh?”  


____

____

____

“Heck no, it’s been way too long since we last did it,” Raihan pats his lap and Piers knows the gesture immediately.  


____

____

____

“What no foreplay?” Piers smiles and grabs a hold of Raihan’s dick and giving it a few slow strokes, receiving a purr of approval from Raihan. “You’re more impatient than me.”  


____

____

____

“Hey, maybe I was planning on you jack me a little,” Raihan grins, reaching out, wrapping his arm around the back of Piers’ neck and leads him to Raihan’s waiting lips, giving Piers an overdue kiss. He didn’t forget how much he loved these soft lips as they made contact with his own. Raihan can feel Piers’ strokes becoming less frequent, he's getting lost in their kiss. Raihan runs a hand up into Piers’ hair as he opens his mouth to press his tongue into Piers’ mouth. A sharp inhale and little moan lets Raihan know he can keep going. Exploring his tongue, feeling that piercing sitting right in the middle. Stroking the roof of his mouth once to get another moan and a twitch this time. Raihan takes his other hand that was previously behind Piers’ neck to move into his hair as well, both working at one of his ponytails. He gives too sharp of a tug in the heat of the moment and Piers flinches before pulling away from the kiss with an ow.  
Goddammit. He was just getting into it.  


____

____

____

“Raihan what the hell,” Piers pulls Raihan’s hands from his hair before working at the hair tie and pulling it out with ease. “Don’t you know how to pull a hair tie out? You wear your hair like that too.”  


____

____

____

“Yeah, I do Piers. Sorry. I got too excited,” Raihan shrugs before touching the hair Piers just let down. “Man you have so much hair! Gotta trim those ends soon.”  


____

____

____

“Yeah yeah I know. Is this really a good time to talk about haircuts?” Piers raises an eyebrow at Raihan who shrugs with a smile.  


____

____

____

“What? Not sexy?”  


____

____

____

“Not in the slightest,” Piers can’t help but smile back as he lets the rest of his hair down. “Is that better?”  


____

____

____

“Yeah, come back here,” Raihan pulls Piers back into kisses. Raihan’s hands trail down Piers’ smooth back, past his waist, and stop at his ass momentarily, plump and ready for the grabbing. Giving both cheeks a firm squeeze before he continues down with one hand. He knows his impatience fingers are close when they run across something slippery. He can sense Piers’ reaction to being touched in such a place, his body tensing, skin getting warm and red. Raihan’s fingers search downward until they find the source of such a mess. Running a fingertip over the slick hole. Running light circles around it as Piers moans into their kisses eventually pulling away for air.  


____

____

____

“Rai-… don’t tease me like that…” Raihan looks up to see Piers’ face is bright red now. Eyes hooded as he stares back at him, mouth still downturned but his eyes tell him his mood is anything but sour, pupils fully dilated, fixed on Raihan. Knowing Piers is enthralled by him, his actions, even just him in his imagination. The knowledge makes Raihan giddy, his grip on his self-control slipping, he wants to fuck Piers silly after going so long without sex.  


____

____

____

“Tease you like what?” Raihan asks leaning back against the bed frame and continues running his fingers around in circles.  


____

____

____

“L-like that…” Piers moans, as he’s about to say something else Raihan quickly slips his finger into Piers’ ass with ease and in a breathy voice he calls his name. “Raihan…”  


_Oh yeah. His dick is really hard now. _  
__

____

______ _ _

____

“You don’t know what you do to me.” Raihan purrs, pulling his finger slowly out of Piers and brings it to his mouth. “But I can guess what I do to you.”  


____

______ _ _

____

Piers looks away in embarrassment as Raihan licks his finger clean. It’s liquid candy to any alpha, and to any normal human, it’s close to it. Maybe not as addictive but just as sweet. He’d love to use his tongue on Piers someday, but he never lets him perform oral on him. He’s wary of being the one giving or receiving such a task. Raihan, however, doesn’t give a fuck if he does it back but respects Piers’ wishes. One of these days, he knows he’ll get to do it. It makes his mouth water just thinking about it. Raihan bites his lower lip, getting a little lost in his imagination as Piers begins to take over. Just as he’s positioning himself over Raihan, he’s grabbed by the arms and pulled back against Raihan. He looks to Rai to see him smirking at him.  


____

______ _ _

____

“And you were just callin’ me impatient,” He sits up and taps Piers, letting him know he’s gotta get up. “Lemme put on a sheath first at least,” Piers crosses his arms and nods after he gets off of Raihan, watching him as he gets up off the bed and over to the bag he dropped early and rummages through it, pulling out a line of condoms, bringing them back to the bed, tearing one from the line of five and tosses the rest onto the nightstand beside Piers’ bed. Noticing Piers watching intensely, Raihan smiles, getting a brilliant idea. Grabbing his dick in one hand and bringing the wrapper up to his mouth. He tears it wide open. The condom slips out of the package and onto the floor. Piers snorts as Raihan’s attempts at a sexy package opening fell flat. Like the condom.  


____

______ _ _

____

“Nice going Weather Boy,” Piers smirks as Raihan blushes.  


____

______ _ _

____

“That was _supposed _to happen!” He says bending over to pick up the fallen contraceptive.  
__

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

“Really? It seems a bit of a strange act.”  


____

________ _ _ _ _

____

“What, you don’t like hairy condoms?” Raihan asks, attempting to brush it off.  


____

________ _ _ _ _

____

“Not a big fan,” Piers shakes his head as Raihan tosses it to the side.  


____

________ _ _ _ _

____

“We’ll deal with that later,” Raihan turns back to the nightstand and tears another condom off, this time opening it carefully before Piers catches his eye.  


____

________ _ _ _ _

____

“Rai, come here. Let me,” He grins, beckoning Raihan with his pointer finger. Raihan smirks and strolls over to him.  


____

________ _ _ _ _

____

“Alright baby,” he offers Piers the condom who swipes it, pinching the tip and starts rolling it onto Raihan’s dick, unraveling it all the way. He begins running his fingers gently up and down the shaft, getting a deep purr from Raihan. “Oh, man… I forgot how good it feels when you do that. My hands just can’t do it.”  


____

________ _ _ _ _

____

“I’m honored I guess,” Piers stares up at Raihan with a smile as he strokes deliberately, letting his focus on pleasing Raihan only. A few strokes later Raihan begins pushing against Piers, knocking him into dark sheets of the bed. Raihan runs a hand up Piers’ shirt to expose that pale skin, it seems to glow against the dark sheets.  
“Man, your sheets are going to be white soon… and not just from Zigzagoon hair,” Raihan says lifting Piers’ legs over his tawny shoulders while Piers holds onto Raihan’s dick positioning it against his hole.  


____

________ _ _ _ _

____

“Yeah yeah…” Piers rolls his eyes before biting his lower lip. Raihan slowly shifts his hips forward, pressing the tip of his hard cock to Piers’ wet entrance. It slips in about halfway and Raihan lets out a small moan as Piers’ insides squeeze against his cock. He gently thrusts his hips making Piers attempt to bite back his own moaning, but fails. Raihan grins as Piers slings an arm over his face. Rai reaches down to touch Piers’ face, running a thumb over his cheek to his soft plush lip. Feeling heated breaths against it before Piers gives the pad of his thumb a gentle kiss. Raihan feels his dick pulse in excitement as he repetitively rocks his hips and presses his thumb into Piers’ mouth, stroking his tongue and the roof of his mouth, when he does this he can feel those warm insides tighten for a moment, gripping his cock as it slides in and out. After some thrusting, Raihan moves his hands to Piers’ legs and pushes them forward so he can glance down at his cock penetrating Piers. He shifts to push in further, causing Piers to let out a content squeak. Watching as that slick cum leaks out around his dick, coating the rubber. He continues thrusting, letting his eyes wander Piers’ body, plump thighs he’s dug his teeth into multiple times, a rock hard dick spilling precum with every deep thrust Raihan makes, skin heated and slick with sweat, his body trembles with every heavy breath he takes in and lets out with Raihan’s plowing. He’ll shift Piers’s legs back into their position before so he can pinch his hard nipples or holding his hips as he bucks into him. With some time, Raihan’s thrusts have turned from just a gentle slapping of his balls against Piers’ ass to an audible wet squelching noise. He can tell Piers’ is getting close. Not just because he’s trembling and slick running down his ass. But he’s reached to jack himself off, pumping wildly as Raihan watches, grinning as he increases his speed, grunting and encouraging Piers.  


____

________ _ _ _ _

____

“You know you wanna cum baby, just let it go… ah, fuck…” Raihan’s hips are starting to tremble, shit he’s gonna cum. That’s when Piers’ body starts trembling violently, his insides pulsing as cum spurts from his dick, coating his chest as he pants loudly as Raihan finishes up. “Just a bit longer—“ he then finishes, thrusting deep into Piers’ squeezing insides, his body spasming with his orgasm. He looks down, panting at Piers whose eyes are squeezed shut as he tries to get his breathing under control. Raihan grins and slowly pulls out of Piers, causing the male below him to moan a little, his insides twitching, almost as if his body doesn’t want Raihan to go. “You took my dick so well.”  


____

________ _ _ _ _

____

“Well of course I did. I’ve taken it plenty of times haven’t I?” Piers watches Raihan as he collapses beside him. Rolling over and wrapping his arms around the pale omega, running his fingers around his sweat stricken skin. The two end up cuddling close, bodies pressed close together, desperate for one another after so long. Raihan occasionally closing his eyes as sleep starts to overtake him. He forces himself to stay awake, opening his eyes to see Piers spacing out, a sad expression spread across his face, especially in those space eyes. Raihan notices a strand of hair dangling near Piers’ bright aqua eye, threatening to poke it.  


____

________ _ _ _ _

____

“Why ya look so sad Piers?” Raihan asks in a low tone, moving the strand of hair out of his face, making Piers come back down to reality with a start.  


____

________ _ _ _ _

____

“Wot?”  


“Your face looks sad. What’s wrong?” Raihan asks.  


____

________ _ _ _ _

____

”Just some stuff,” Piers shrugs before thinking. 

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

“Oi, you know anythin’ about legal stuff?”  


____

________ _ _ _ _

____

“Like contracts? Cause I got to make plenty of those ‘cause of those trainers I’m tutoring for my gym challenge. Since they have to stay in the castle for the competitors. The parents always get so upset when new kids want to be trained like ‘why can’t they just stay at home?’ Prolly thinking I’m a pedophile or something weird like that. I just don’t want those poor kids traveling back and forth every day. And there are plenty of rooms in the castle for guests to stay. Speaking of rooms, Rose won’t let me have any permits to improve my gym challenge like everyone else has some fun and cool gym challenge, like Nessa and Milo. Rose claims it has something to do about ‘keeping Hammerlocke sacrad or some stupid reason,” Piers’ stomach does a dip whenever Raihan mentions Rose. “He just doesn’t like me. Like at first maybe we were on neutral terms but when I spoke up about the gym leaders not dating bull, he’d go off on a tangent about how it would fuck with your image as a gym leader or something stupid. Ever since that, I haven’t gotten any permits for anything besides just having those kids battle in a row while I just stand right there.”  


____

________ _ _ _ _

____

“You’ve got so much room to work with. You could even make a maze out of the castle if he didn’t hate your guts.”  


____

________ _ _ _ _

____

“Right?! Oh shit sorry. I don’t mean to go off on a tangent about my stupid gym. I um. Yeah, I know my way around a contract. But if you’re getting sued I’m no lawyer. You're not getting sued right?”  


____

________ _ _ _ _

____

“I’m not. Um… can you help me look over this contract I have?”  


____

________ _ _ _ _

____

“Yeah sure. We can look over it tomorrow and pick it apart,” Raihan nods and pulls Piers close. Piers closes his eyes and presses his face against Raihan’s chest and sighs deeply. Feeling sudden comfort in Raihan’s scent. Cologne and sweat. Something he’d grow accustomed to.

____

________ _ _ _ _

____


	2. Calling Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan and Piers get funky again before Raihan gets really mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, we'll be posting weekly on Fridays.  
> so if you plan on following with the story we'll try to have them up by then!
> 
> I am also really happy because I figured out _Italics ___

Piers is quickly lulled to sleep, dreaming of himself with Raihan. Raihan smiles down at him running a hand through his hair and kisses him on the lips. Those sweet, warm lips on his own make him melt. Their Pokémon run around them playing chase or napping in Piers’ home, he can also spot a child running amongst the Pokémon.  
Zigzagoons run through Piers and Raihan’s legs and bark at them to come to play. Piers looks at them, smiling as he feels Raihan’s hand pressed to his stomach. He turns to look at his lover’s hand to find his stomach rounded against his shirt, firm to the touch. Raihan hugs Piers and tells him to go sit down, that he’ll take care of the Zigzagoons. He doesn’t argue, just heading to the couch and sitting, waiting for Raihan to return. He stares down at his stomach, undoubtedly it’s Raihan’s based on his happy expression. He looks up to see Raihan running back. He has a Zigzagoon in one arm and the child in the other. As they get closer Piers realizes the child is his own. Raihan’s as well. Dark skin but those aqua eyes Marnie and himself share. Piers smiles and reaches out to them, Raihan places the Zigzagoon in Piers’ arms and sits down with their child in his lap. He smiles as the Zigzagoon wiggles in his arms and jumps out of his arms, he watches it run off into the distance before he spots a pair of gentle green eyes staring him down beyond the playing Pokémon he blinks and the moment he opens his eyes again Rose is before him, his alpha scent overwhelming, his sturdy hand on his stomach and shushes him. Piers gasps sitting up in bed, knocking his head into Raihan’s, waking him up instantly.

“Ow shit—” Raihan starts and Piers looks around panicked, the room is still fairly dark with a faint light peeking through the window. It’s about morning time. No Rose, not even the slightest whiff of him. He doesn’t know why his heart is racing like it is but his instincts pull him back to Raihan, his presence when he remembers he’s here is so calming. His thoughts become less stirred and alarmed as he nuzzles into his chest as Raihan looks around confused. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Just a bad dream,” Piers sighs.

“Damn. Well, at least you’ve got me here to protect you from them,” Raihan runs a hand through Piers’ hair. Before running it down to hold onto his boyfriend's waist. “I was about ready to jump someone when I saw you looking around like that.”

“Heh sorry…” Piers moves his own hand to rub Raihan’s side. “I don’t know if I can go back to bed now. How ‘bout you?”

“Nah. If you’re awake I’m awake. So what do we do first babe?”

“Well… I’m not too sure. We’ll need to shower before we do anything.”

“There is something we can do without showering first. It might help clear your mind,” Piers can smell the small hint of sexual desire on Raihan. It’s making him wet already, he blushes as he takes Raihan’s hand that rests in his waist and trails it down to his hole. “Oh damn, I didn’t realize you were already wet.”

“What else were you expecting?” Piers smiles up at Raihan, who circles Piers’ slick anus. “You just get me so worked up…”

“Yeah, I do… holy shit. I wanna put it in already,” Raihan says in a low voice. Piers shifts to sit up and begins straddling Raihan who blushes and grins. 

“Yeah?” Piers asks as he grabs Raihan’s dick.

“Oh baby, as much as I’d love to put it in right this moment, we can’t risk it…” Raihan says and Piers stares at him for a second. He can see his eyes studying him 

“I think we can,” Piers smiles a little as he presses his wet hole against Raihan’s cock. It’s cool for a moment but warms up as he slides into him. Raihan pulls Piers close for a deep kiss, pressing his lips firmly to Piers’ for a few seconds before letting go to press his lips to Piers’ neck and thrusts into him, causing Piers to throw his head back, moaning as he grinds his hips against Raihan. Raihan thrusts up into Piers occasionally and when he can get a grip of himself, he pushes Piers down and into the bed. Fucking him with quick thrust until he feels himself coming close to releasing. He pulls out and pumps his cock a few more times before releasing onto Piers’ stomach. He then pushes two fingers into Piers’ dripping wet hole and pumps them in and out of Piers until he cums. He smiles when the omega lets out a satisfied moan and closes his legs around Raihan’s hand as he gently wiggles his fingers around making Piers flinch and bite his lower lip. 

Once the two have calmed down they both throw on their old clothes, grabbing new ones before making their way to the bathroom. Luckily after shooing out a Stunky, all they have to do is shower without much worry. They shower quickly, making sure to wash the sweat and sex off their bodies before coming out smelling as fresh as ever. Raihan glances over to Piers to see him leaning close to the mirror, wiping at the glass with his sleeve to get a clear image of himself as he applies his usual eyeshadow and eyeliner.

“Oh wow, I forgot you don’t always automatically look tired as shit,” Raihan grins, running a hand up Piers’ shirt. He turns to glare daggers into him.

“Quite touchin’ me unless you want me to go blind,” he snaps before turning back to the mirror. “And I don’t look that tired.”

“You know when I’m walking around Hammerlocke, I hear people talking about how you haven’t slept in four days. Though I guess it is for your punk rock aesthetic.”

“Yep,” Piers mumbles and Raihan smiles, he loves his grumpy makeup-wearing partner. He waits for him outside the bathroom and when Piers comes out he begins questioning him.

“So you said you had some kind of contract I had to look at?”

“Y-yeah…”

“How about you go get it and I’ll start something to eat?” Raihan kisses Piers’ neck and taps his butt, signaling him to go.

“Sure. Hopefully, I can find it,” Piers nods and walks off to his room, Raihan watching him as he goes, it’s specifically his butt that he likes watching as he leaves. Raihan turns and heads off to the kitchen to rummage through the fridge, finding some things that could potentially make something good? He wishes Leon were here, he tends to have a knack for finding things to make a good meal. Even his cooking is pretty damn good still for the champion of Galar. 

Piers looks about his floor, looking for the contract. He ends up finding it halfway under his bed and picks it up. Looking over it and sighing, seeing Rose’s signature neatly at the bottom. He holds it at his side as he walks and places it on his dining room table. Sitting down with a sigh. He can hear Raihan cooking away in the kitchen, humming gently to himself as he throws things together. There’s shuffling of Pokémon feet in the kitchen, clicks if nails and solid stops. Maybe some of the Zigzagoons are watching with Raihan’s Duraludon. Piers looks back down at the contract and turns the page and continues reading.

_Attempting to conceive will be twice a week after the signing of this contract.  
If a child isn’t conceived within the first three weeks of signing the contract, Rose can decide the number of times per week Piers must return.  
Within the first three days of signing the contract, Piers must be placed on contraceptives to increase the odds of conceiving.  
Once pregnant, within the first week of discovery, Piers will be required to start taking medications Rose allowed to keep the baby healthy, including prenatal supplements, certain vitamins prescribed by the doctor Piers will be seeing and any other medications Rose sees fit.  
Piers will also be placed on a strict diet that will keep Piers and the baby healthy during pregnancy. Piers is to be given a list of what he can and cannot consume during pregnancy. _  
His reading is cut short when Raihan places a dish in front of him. A spicy curry. He notices the happy cries of the Pokémon in the other room and smiles, looking up to Raihan who grabs the paper from in front of Piers and sits down.__

____

“Alright let’s take a look at this,” Raihan says leaning back in his chair, scooping some curry up into a spoon to start eating when he begins to read. Piers stares down at his meal, slowly starting to eat but his stomach feels queasy. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to show Raihan. He can smell anger coming from Raihan suddenly. Skimming the papers before tossing it onto the table. “He can’t be serious. He can’t make you sleep with him or anything! You can’t be thinking about signing this… bull,” Raihan looks up to see Piers hiding behind his hair. Feeling like he wants to shrink into himself. To disappear. 

__

“If the future of Spikemuth is down to this small little thing then… it wouldn’t be too bad,” Piers fiddles with his spoon.

__

“I guess you would see rejecting this as selfish to not just Spikemuth but to Marnie too… but he can’t do that though! Ugh… it’s not fair.”

__

“I know Rai… he is rich… so he can do whatever he wants,” Piers sighs glancing back up to Raihan to see him staring at him, he looks so sad all of a sudden. It makes his heartache to see Raihan look at him like that.

__

“Piers…” Raihan runs a hand through his damp hair for a solution. “If we could get someone… like Lee to expose Rose he might be able to get Rose out of power!”

__

“Raihan… I’m not so sure about that… He might be able to just pay some people off to keep quiet…”

__

“Yeah… I guess. Lee is always trying to be on Rose’s good side too…” Raihan sits there for a moment before groaning. Then he quickly eats his food, cursing Rose’s name between bites. Piers watches Raihan with a little smile, glad he doesn’t look so sad anymore. And eats a bit himself.

__

After blowing some steam, Raihan clears his head and sits down it’s Piers, taking him by the hands. Wanting to support Piers in some way, even if he’s not entirely sure how he will.

__

“I'm going to spend as much time as I can with you. Help take care of you and be here to talk and support you,” Raihan says nuzzling Piers’ neck. “When you’re not with Rose… you can come back home to me. I’ll cook for you and make sure you're never alone during this whole ordeal.”

__

“That sounds nice Rai,” Piers nuzzles him back and kisses his cheek. “I'm sorry you have to be a part of this shit.”

__

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault Rose is an ass,” he lets go of Piers’ hands and hugs him. “I just don’t want him to steal you away from me.”

__

“You know he can’t do that Raihan.”

__

“...I s’pose,” Raihan nods. “I love you Piers.”

__

“I love you too Raihan,” Piers runs a hand through his hair.

__

It’s a long way to Wyndon. Piers staring out at the vast snowy lands. A chill runs up his spine as the cold seeps into the cab. He rubs a leg with his free hand. The other grasps the contract in his other hand. Eventually pulling his legs up and under his sweatshirt. He really shouldn’t have worn shorts. He figures this is going to be a constant, breaking through Route 10’s snowy, grey clouds, white grounds and roads into the quite opposite scene of sunny sidewalks and green patches of grass and trees. The Sky Taxi lands right outside the Rose Tower. The driver opens the cab door and Piers thanks him as he gets out. Thanking the Corviknight as well. He then glances up at the tower and sighs he can’t help but see the monster it is or the monster it keeps inside of it. It’s grey skin wrapping around it to keep its secrets kept. Eyes reflecting the dimming sky as the sun falls behind the unsuspecting homes of Wyndon. People tucked safely in bed or out partying in the streets, battling their Pokémon and eating in restaurants. He’d give anything to be those people at the moment. Anyone but himself. He heads for the mouth of the tower, being swallowed up to become a part of the Tower with this contract.  
Approaching the woman at the front desk, Oleana. She glances up at him and smiles, pushing a lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

__

“I assume you are here to meet with Rose?” She asks, her bright green eyes seem to pierce him. A similar yet opposite stare to Rose’s. 

__

“Yeah. I got his contract right here,” Rose says holding up the contract for a moment.

__

“Oh good,” Oleana only stops looking at Piers to turn and pick up a phone. Greeting Rose with a tone it didn’t seem she was capable of. Peppy, happy in an almost creepy way. “Rose, Piers is here to see you. Shall I send him up?” She pauses for a second before thanking the Chairman and hangs up the phone. “I’ll have someone escort you up,” Piers nods and waits by the desk. As Oleana types away at her computer. “It’s good you dressed for the occasion,” Oleana suddenly speaks up, making Piers turn to her.

__

“Wot?”

__

“The chairman is a very busy man. He doesn’t have the time to toy around,” she says not looking up from her screen. Piers opens his mouth, ready to shoot back with some kind of comeback when he’s called by the escort. He closes his mouth and walks away blushing. 

__

_Damn snake woman. _Piers thinks to himself as he stands in the elevator. Of course, he’s going to listen to Rose, especially with how much he’s already taking from him with the contract. Does she think he’s being courteous? He doesn’t give two damns about Rose’s ‘busy schedule’; it's in the contract that he has to do as Rose says. The doors open into the short hall, the escort shoos Piers out of the elevator and the doors close behind him. He looks forward. His feet feel heavy. He doesn’t want to open those doors but the contract in his hands pulls him forward. He pushes the door open and shuts it behind him.__

____

__

____


	3. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers visits Rose after sighing and contract and Raihan invites a guest over...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I'll get around to drawing more DNKBNZ sometime O3O

Rose isn’t at his chair like when he first arrived here. But he’s staring off into the distance of Wyndon. 

“Welcome Piers,” Rose calls to him, not turning to look at him. “Lovely view isn’t it?”

“Yeah… it is,” Piers mumbles. “Where do I put this?” 

“You can put it on my desk,” he then turns to Piers with a smile. “I assume you signed it. Seeing as you dressed appropriately.”

“Mhm…” Piers nods. Rose walks over to his desk to meet Piers there, removing his grey jacket. Starting to unbutton his vest. He runs his hand over his pale cheek, it’s smooth and warm, starting to turn red as Rose stares him down who leans forward to whisper into Piers’ ear, making the omega shutter.

“You can take your clothes off and lay on the bed. I was to inspect you.”

“Inspect?” Piers repeats in a breathy tone.

“You heard me. I want to see what I’ll be working with. Make sure I know where your sweet spots are. How to please you,” Piers can feel himself growing hotter as Rose hooks his thumbs into his shorts, sliding them down his hips. Piers breathes in sharply as Rose pushes his shorts down. “There, I’ve made your job much easier.”  


Piers removes the sweatshirt he wears, very oversized as it was once Raihan’s. He left it at his house one day and has never gotten it back. He lets the sweatshirt fall to the ground before removing his boots, his face burning red as he feels Rose’s eyes exploring his body. Stepping out of his boots, he quickly walks across the cold marble and to the bed, awkwardly laying on top of the neat sheets, his legs pressed tightly together, his skin hot against the cool silk sheets, staring up at the ceiling. His heart racing as he feels the bed and sheets pull under him, he can feel Rose’s weight against the bed and he approaches Piers.  


“Now, we can let the inspection begin,” Rose says as Piers locks eyes with him. “You already seem so excited,” Rose says trailing a finger down Piers’ leg, following those natural curves. As it travels back up to his thigh, he gives Piers’ thigh a squeeze, thick fingers sinking into his porcelain skin just a little bit. “I suppose you're not so sensitive there,” Rose smiles, letting his hand slide inward, running a finger over Piers’ hole, causing him to flinch. “You’re already so slick. Was it just from me staring at you while you undressed?” Piers glances off to the side, not wanting to see Rose stare at him, though he could feel it. He bites his lower lip as Rose circles Piers’ anus with his finger, running over it and pressing against it. “Of course this is a sensitive place. Sex here has to feel so good for you am I right? Having something thick and solid inside you. Hm? Did you just get slicker?” Rose grins down at Piers who moans, shifting his hips to press against Rose’s finger, shame plaguing his mind but his body is moving on its own. Maybe it thinks Raihan is with him? He isn’t sure, but when Rose’s finger doesn’t move with him he whines at the alpha. “Do you want me to do this?” Rose presses his pointer finger into Piers with a quiet squelch, he watches his legs tremble for a moment followed by a desperate moan. Seeing his body quiver like that and hearing Piers moan from him just fingering him makes Rose’s cock pulse as it stands at attention. He can’t yet. It’s too soon. Instead, he moves to wiggle another finger into Piers’ trembling hole, it’s tighter but not as tight as other men he’s fingered. “You must use this hole a lot. It’s so stretched. Have you been stretching it for me so I don’t hurt you?” Rose asks and Piers can only whimper in response. “Does that mean you want my cock?” Piers nods. “You do? That’s a bit quick, isn’t it? Our inspection has barely started,” Rose rocks his fingers in and out of Piers a few times before pushing in a third. Much tighter. “You’re hole must be going crazy now huh? You’re so fucking slick. Look at you making such a mess. It’s only my hands Piers. They can’t possibly feel that good to you.” 

Rose pulls his fingers out, grinning as he wiggles them, lubed up they just slip against each other. “You know, Omega slick has hormones in it that makes it more appealing to Alphas. It’s addictive, and it will sync to any Alpha’s pallet making you smell different to every Alpha. Surely you were taught that when your parents found out you were an Omega. But do you know what it’s called?” Rose pauses only briefly, convinced that Piers wouldn’t know.

“Of course you don’t. It’s called Multisnidore. The man that discovered it wasn’t very good at naming things, It’s just two Latin words mashed together, ‘Many Smells’. Personally I feel you smell the most delicious out of all the Omegas I’ve met. Your DNA evolved perfectly. Many Alphas must chase after you. It makes sense why your hole is so elastic. It’ll be easier to put it in when the time comes,” Rose smirks as he presses a finger to his tongue. It’s been a while since he’s tasted Omega slick, especially one that tastes this good. Hunger seems to grow in his stomach as he licks his fingers clean. He wants more. So many things start running through his head, dressing him up, humiliating him, fucking him silly. Testing out low lying kinks into the night. But all must wait for now. Later into the week, he can try something kinkier. Once Piers becomes accustomed to coming to his tower at odd times. Piers closes his eyes, waiting for the next phase of whatever this inspection is. He feels Rose’s rough hands play with his nipples before his mouth explores the pale pink nib, running his tongue around it and sucking it as Piers shifts under him, holding back moans in the process. Rose pulls away to speak to him.

“No one can hear us up here you know. I’m sure you're used to being silent in your home because you have neighbors and family. But here you can let it out. Give me a nice moan Piers. Let me know how much you like it,” Rose says before he proceeds to push Piers over, flipping him into his stomach. Piers hugs his arms around his chest and waits, moving to shift over Piers, spreading his legs, his hands trail back down to Piers’ legs, one of his hands moves to his own thick tawny cock, it’s already dripping precum which makes Rose smile. “Not many do this to me Piers. You should know you’re special in that case,” he presses the tip of his cock into Piers he grips the bedsheets and bites his lip as Rose’s dick stretches him painfully. Piers looks straight ahead seeing the contract bending off the side of Rose’s desk. The only thing that he can focus on. As the stretching stops. Piers lets out a little sigh before his breath hitches as Rose moves his hips. Slowly but surely, his cock slipping in and out of him easily, making him bury his head into the bed, his ass squeezing Rose automatically, treating his cock like he would Raihan’s. Rose leans forward to kiss the back of Piers’ neck, goosebumps rise on his body as those warm, supple lips press to his skin. Rose watches as Piers grips the bedsheets with his hands. Rose reaches down and pulls Piers’ hands behind his back making him gasp. After some audible slapping and sweat coating their skin, Rose speaks up again. “I’m glad we see eye to eye Piers,” Rose grunts. For the first time since they began Piers speaks. Well, what Rose assumes sounded like a hoarse uh-huh. It isn’t too long until Rose ends up cumming. His dick unloading into him. Squinting against his walls making him moan. Rose is quick to pull out and pats Piers on the back and clears his throat. “Let's make this week special, why don’t we. Come back every day and we can keep doing this. I’ll also have a little gift for you,” he strokes Piers’ cheeks. “Now, if you’d like to shower, follow me,” Rose says getting up and leaning over to pick up his own clothes. Piers hesitantly follows suit, grabbing his sweatshirt, shorts, and boots, walking behind Rose. He leads him out of his office, Piers’ heart begins to race, wondering if they have to go down the elevator but Rose makes a sharp left to a door Piers hadn’t even noticed in his walk down the hall. Rose opens the door up to a master bathroom. The lights turn on the moment he opens the door. Rose begins to undress and Piers blushes staring down at the floor. He places his clothes to the side while he waits. Rose pulls Piers to his shower, it’s probably the size of his bathroom at home Piers thinks staring into the glass panel and Rose slides the door open and steps inside, walking over to a wall and turning a red labeled handle. Water rains down from the ceiling in the middle leaving Piers thinking about how extra this setup is. The water itself is inviting and steamy almost immediately. Rose steps into the water first and guilds Piers in. It warms his body and he sighs, it’s comforting to be in the water after being exposed to the cold marble and tile of the building. Rose interrupts Piers’ tranquility to run his thumb over the mark on his shoulder.

“I’m assuming this was from a past lover?” Rose asks and Piers nods a little. “Ah. Well, maybe I can give you a better mark somewhere else. It might make you forget about him,” Piers’ body shivers a little just thinking about it. Raihan claimed him almost two years ago and the mark is still there. Piers just keeps quiet, letting the water run down his body as Rose runs his hands down his body, stopping at his ass and spreading his cheeks. Pulling him forward and into him. “Let me help you wash that off. You seemed to have had a nice time.”

“Mhm,” he nods back. Rose runs his fingers over Piers’ hole to clean it. Some soap and rinsing off later, Piers dries off and gets dressed. Rose guides Piers out of the bathroom and to the elevator. Grabbing Piers’ ass before he departs.

“Same time tomorrow. Similar outfit. Maybe something I can fuck you through so we can end our session a little quicker. I might be late to my next meeting,” Rose says letting go of Piers ass who blushes heading on in and looks down at the floor.  
Upon reaching his home he finds Raihan on the couch who whips around and scrabbles to stand up and jogs over to Piers, avoiding the Zigzagoons on the ground nipping at his legs as he hugs Piers who sighs, falling into Raihan’s arms and nuzzles into his chest.

“I missed you baby,” Raihan plants kisses all about Piers’ face. “Do you want anything? Food? A drink?”

“I want you,” Piers whispers, wrapping his arms around Raihan’s neck and catches his lips. “I want you so bad…”

“O-okay!” Raihan blushes, lifting his boyfriend into his arms. Brining Piers into the bedroom.

Piers doesn’t say much to Raihan about what happened. He just stares up at Raihan smiling up at him as they make out and touch each other in the darkness. Raihan occasionally rubs his face against Piers’ chest and neck and legs. Mumbling about how Rose stinks. Raihan kisses around Piers’ neck, gently sucking on the skin, moaning while he fucks Piers. After the two clean up quickly before heading to bed. The next morning Raihan wakes to find Piers curled up in bed groaning a little bit away from him. Raihan shifts and puts his arm around Piers. Fear rises up in Raihan’s chest as he thinks of the multiple possibilities of what’s wrong with Piers. Could he be poisoned? He has no idea if he ate last night and if he was it probably would have kicked in sooner last night. They did boink for a while. Could he have an infection? Maybe Rose did something to him now he’s hurt? An infection wouldn’t develop that fast. What if… he’s pregnant… he couldn’t be already!

“Piers you okay?” He rubs his shoulder and Piers just shrugs in response. “Are you hurting?” He shakes his head.

“I… I just don’t wanna do anythin’ today…” Piers mumbles.  
“Want me to bring you food and what not? I can do that.”

“No, I can’t do that to ya…” Piers sighs. “I’m just bein’ dramatic.”

“No, you're not Piers. You're going through something horrible… it isn’t something anyone should go through,” he runs a hand through his hair, and Piers sighs. “Everything will be fine. You got me to support you! You uh… you also got Lee. He um… might be coming over today… possibly,” Raihan scratches the back of his head.

“Wot?” Piers sits up looking down at Raihan who smiles nervously.

“He’s been itching to hang out and I told him I was here and that you could use some good company as well.”

“You didn’t tell him about any of this right?” Piers puts his hands on his face and presses against his temples.

“Of course not, I’m not an idiot babe,” Raihan sits up as well and kisses the fingers against his temple. “Lee’s really good at making people feel better.”

“I don’t doubt that… I’m just not that good with people.” 

“I know I know. He knows not to take it personally. He knows you're not a social butterfly like him. He gets boundaries and whatnot,” Raihan runs his hands up and down Piers’ back, rubbing little circles against it which make him purr.

“Alright… we better get up than. I don’t know when he’s going to get here but… we better not be butt naked when he does,” Piers gets up with Raihan and they both get dressed before working on fixing them and their Pokémon a hearty meal.  
Leon shows up not too long after they get up a big smile on his face as he pulls Raihan into a hug and waves at Piers.

“Leon, you actually found your way here,” Piers says.

“Yeah well, Flygon is actually the one that brought me here…” Leon laughs nervously as Flygon waddles through the doorway and up to Raihan looking for pets which he gives, letting Flygon know that he’s such a good boy and did everything perfectly. “Now I’m here and we can work on baking and making curries.”

“Lee here is amazing at making curries. You know how I can make Charizard class curries from time to time right? Well, Lee can make anything and I mean _anything _into a Charizard class dish. His cooking is out of this world!”__

__“Aww man Rai, you’re making me blush,” Leon pats Raihan on the back before looking at Piers. “Wanna help Rai and me bake something Piers?” He asks with a big smile that makes Piers blush. He’s never met someone with such an adorable smile. Well, it’s nothing compared to Marnie’s on a happy day. Leon’s though, is a well deserved second._ _

__“Yeah sure,” He nods and Leon takes Piers' hands. “We’ll make the best baking trio Galar has ever seen!” The three put some time into baking, having fun with the Pokémon running in and being shooed out of the kitchen so they don’t get hurt. They all end up sitting on the couch, Raihan in the middle with his arm around Piers who stares down at the floor, ready to elbow Raihan in the side for being so casual around the Champion until Leon speaks up._ _

__“Raihan, Piers… I’m really sorry about messing your guy’s relationship up…”_ _

__“Huh?” Piers looks at Raihan, confused, who just waves it off._ _

__“Don’t worry about it, Lee. As long as you know not to tell anyone anything about us. We’ll forgive you. Cause it happens.”_ _

__“Of course! I got a very stern talking-to from Milo, Nessa, and Kabu after I spoke to you.”_ _

__“Even Milo?” Raihan asks._ _

__“Well not really. He was trying to explain the situation in a softer light while Nessa and Kabu came down on me hard. I didn’t realize I couldn’t say it out loud!” Leon shifts in his seat._ _

__“Oh, man. I’m sorry.”_ _

__“Don’t be! I was being dumb and someone needed to tell me that,” Leon smiles. “Even if I’m the Champion I’m definitely not allowed to just ruin someone’s relationship like that! Especially my best friend’s!”_ _

__“That’s sweet Leon,” Piers finally speaks up and Leon smiles at him._ _

__“Well it’s true. You two seem so happy together.”_ _

__“That’s what happens when you find your other half,” Raihan says._ _

__“Yeah,” Leon looks down at his hands which rests in his lap. Piers swears he can see a type of sadness in his eye, he glances up to Raihan who doesn’t seem to notice it Piers stares up at Raihan, his eyes shooting darts into him and he begins to sweat. Looking back trying to give him a look of ‘I’ll talk to him later I swear on my life’ which seems to satisfy Piers._ _

__They finish making their desert and order take out. Piers ends up answering the door to find a Kirlia and a Hatenna at the door. He smiles and leans down to pat both of them, both giving out happy cries as he hands them the appropriate Pokédollars, which they bow to him before the two of them move out of the way for a Gardevoir and Hatterene, both holding out a few bags containing the meals he had ordered._ _

__“Thank you, all of you,” he says and they nod to him before the four Pokémon disappear. He closes the door with his foot and walks into the kitchen. He puts the bags down and digs through them, setting out the food for the Pokémon to share while Piers figures out what is whose from there on out. Placing an extra two boxes into the fridge for Marnie and her Morpeko, whenever they get back. Piers glances at the time and tosses his food into the fridge and hurried off to his bedroom. “Oi, Leon and Raihan. Your food’s on the table, the Pokémon got their share. I gotta go,” he calls.  
“Hey, where are you going?” Raihan asks._ _

__“Look at the time,” Piers calls back as he undresses and pulls on some loose clothes._ _

__“Aw shit,” Raihan’s face contorts into one of disgust before getting up and catching Piers before he leaves. Giving him a quick hug and a kiss on the lips before hesitantly letting him go. His arms drop to his sides and he sighs when Piers makes his way out the door._ _

__“Rai? What’s going on? Where’s Piers going?” Leon questions. Raihan sighs and turns to him._ _

__“A lot of shit is going on Lee. Let’s go get our food and talk I guess,” he scratches the back of his head._ _


	4. A Dangerous Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon and Raihan have some explaining to do, while Piers is subject to something new. Something Raihan isn't so keen on...

Piers shows up on the dot, arriving through the door to Rose’s office to be caught in his arms.

“R-Rose I—” Rose just shushed Piers.

“You seem frantic. Is everything alright? Afraid you were going to be late?” He says caressing Piers’ cheek, running a thumb over his parted lips. “I assure you even if you were running a little late, I’d pardon it with some favors involved,” he says with a smile, moving his hand from Piers’ face to his hair. “Now, for that gift you must be so eager to receive,” Rose says, moving to guide Piers to his desk. “Just a little something to make this all a little easier my dear,” he gestures over to a little white cup and a glass of water on his desk.

“Wot is it..?”

“A fertility booster. I’d like you to start taking them as soon as possible,” Rose says pressing a kiss to Piers’ neck, it’s a little scratchy against his more sensitive neck, making him purr a little as Rose reaches up his shirt to run his hand around his lower stomach. “Since you're a boy, your chances of getting pregnant are much slimmer than women’s. That’s alright. We’ll make it work.”  
Piers is hesitant to reach forward to grab the cup. Is it really okay for him to start taking them? He hasn’t been to a doctor for this kind of stuff. 

“Don’t you see a doctor about this sort of thing?”

“You may be quiet but you’re a clever one, aren’t you. That’s what I hope our baby will pick up from you,” Rose smiles kissing his neck again. “Tests have been run, I’ve had Oleana check with the doctor you see from time to time,” Piers opens his mouth to ask how they got access to information like that but he looks down at the hand on his stomach, recalling Rose‘s expensive golden watch he wears. “Now be a good boy and take them so we can get started,” Rose says letting Piers go for a moment, starting to remove his belt and pants. Watching as Piers grabs the little cup and the glass of water, bringing the pill cup to his lips and dumping the contents into his mouth, followed by the water. A bitter taste is left in his mouth for a moment as He puts the glass down before getting knocked to the table, Rose lifts Piers’ sweater, glad to see Piers listened to his request he shifts the little bit of cloth hiding Piers’ hole, using a finger to stretch it before penetrating him.

Leon looks at Raihan with a sad look in his eye, patting his best friend’s back. 

“This is horrible…” Leon sighs. “I can’t believe Rose would do that…”

“Really? He’s sadistic that’s what he is. He just takes what he wants and doesn’t care what you think or how hurt you get. He doesn’t get it but Piers is having a terrible mental spiral. You know I bet the sick fuck knows it.”

“...” Leon looks down, seeming to think about something long ago. He looks to Raihan who shakes his head.

“Don’t let it bother you, man. I just needed to get that off my chest,” Raihan sighs, looking back at Leon, giving him a slight smile. “But I’ve been meaning to mention something. Piers was going to have my head a while ago if I didn’t.”

“Oh?” Leon’s expression shifts with Raihan’s, now looking on with curiosity. To ask him? 

“You looked sad earlier.”

“Oh I um when?” Leon says trying to play dumb.

“When we were talking about finding your other half.”

“Oh… that…”

“Why’d you look so sad? Something to do with Sonia?” Raihan asks and Leon looks at him shocked. 

“With Sonia? Oh uh yeahh,” Leon scratches the back of his head. “Definitely.”

Charizard stomps into the room bellowing and flapping his wings. He doesn’t like it when his trainer lies.

“Hm looks like that’s the lie detector going off,” Raihan smirks at Leon whose cheeks are turning red. Damnit Charizard…

“Fine…” Leon takes a deep breath and lets it out. “I really like you Raihan. Like I don’t want to be weird or anything because you're my best bud. And you make my heart race whenever you’re around. And being around Piers he’s just so cool and mysterious that I think I’m crushing on him too. I don’t want to break you guys up or anything by saying that but—”

“Why don’t just join us in a poly relationship,” Raihan shrugs coolly (or at least he feels he is cool). He glances back to see Leon’s eyes widen and his mouth hangs open. “Oh man, I didn’t mean to break you, Lee.”

“I… never thought of that,” Leon says gently thinking for a moment before shaking his head. “But I don’t want to intrude on anything!”

“Eh, you won’t be,” Raihan shrugs. “I’ve been crushing on you a little too. Well, you and Piers to be exact.”

“Well…” Leon blushes, he didn’t know Raihan had a crush on him. Maybe he never said anything cause he thought he was into Sonia or something like that. “Let’s talk to Piers first.”

“Of course. We can’t enter a poly relationship without the third member. If he doesn’t like it… I suppose I can also try talking to him about an open relationship,” Raihan shrugs and thinks for a moment. “If he doesn’t want to start a relationship like that yet, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind trying a threesome first,” Leon sits there thinking what? Until he realizes what Raihan just suggested. His face quickly turned red as a beet. 

“Rai are you sure—” Leon begins to stutter before the front door swings open and Piers shuffles in. “Oh um… I’m going to go really quick.”

“You sure what about the—”

“Ask him later!” Leon says hurriedly, grabbing Charizard and his other Pokémon before making a quick escape, greeting Piers quickly as he takes off onto the streets of Spikemuth. Piers blinks and turns to catch a glimpse of Leon’s hair as he darts around a building. When he turns back he finds Raihan approaching him with a dumb smile on his face.

“Lee is so weird,” he shrugs.

“Wot did you do?”

“Me? Why would you automatically assume—” Piers just stares up at Raihan with an unwavering knowing look. “Okay fine, I asked him if he wanted to join a threesome with us.”

“Excuse me?”

“A threesome. You, me, and him,” Raihan says, slowly wrapping his arms around Piers, closing the door behind him in the process.

“So you weirded him out. Good goin’.”

“I did not, I just scared him off on accident cause you got home before he could even process it. He’s such a puss,” Raihan shakes his head and Piers rolls his eyes.

“I think that’s a pretty natural response to being asked if you wanna have a threesome out of the blue,” Piers says wrapping his arms around Raihan’s neck.

“It wasn’t out of the blue Piers. We were talking about how he has a crush on you and me and I’ve got a crush on you and him.”

“So you start with a threesome? You’re such an idiot.”

“I did not. I told him you’d probably be interested in having a threesome before getting into a poly relationship,” Raihan says, nestling his forehead into the crook of Piers’ neck, he takes a breath and it catches in his throat, he wants to gag, smelling Rose on him, the smell wafts from Piers. A sour cologne attempting to cover up the smell of hot sex, telling Raihan to back off. It’s rank, the two smells not mixing well. He just wants Piers to smell like himself already. Running Piers’ body against his own. Kissing his lips and eventually picking him up. Raihan sucks on Piers’ lower lip, eventually letting go, staring at the now puffy red skin and goes to kiss his neck.

“Rai…” Piers moans gently as Raihan nestles his way into Piers’ shirt to kiss the bite mark, sucking on the scarred skin, causing the omega to tense suddenly and gasp. His body begins to produce slick quicker than before, it coats his shorts and Raihan’s hands. “Raihan quit it… we have to take this to the bedroom…” Raihan gives the mark one more kiss before as he guides Piers to the bedroom.

“I didn’t realize kissing that was such a big turn on for you,” Raihan grins, squeezing Piers’ ass.

“Shut up…” Piers moans, panting against Rai’s shoulder. He takes a moment to nuzzle his neck before getting busy. Raihan putting in a condom as fast as he can before fucking Piers to orgasm. Occasionally pulling his hair to receive a satisfied moan, running a hand across his trembling lips, pressing a finger into Piers’ mouth, who gently bites down on it before he ends up cumming, his body spasms squeezing Raihan’s cock who’s slows to a stop and stares down at Piers with a smile. “Don’t stop…” Piers pants.

“I don’t want to hurt you, baby,” Raihan says, running his hands over Piers’ cheek. 

“I want you to cum too Rai…” Piers whines, turning his head to kiss Raihan’s hand. “It feels so good… I can take it if you fuck me through my orgasm,” Piers smiles, pushing his body down into Raihan’s dick, he can see the pleasure on his face doing that. “I wanna make you cum Raihan.”

“Fuck… I can’t say no to you baby…” Raihan pants, continuing their usual ritual.

The next few days follow a similar pattern, Raihan and Piers wake up, share a meal, leave the house on a good day, get lunch and dinner before Piers heads off to the Rose Tower, takes the medication given to him and fucks Rose, and comes back to Raihan for sexual comfort. The last day of the week Piers would be there before the schedule is set to twice a week. He walks in, as usual, starting to undress. And heading to the bed, passing by Rose who is at his desk still. He lays down and waits. He waits for Rose who eventually stands from his desk and wanders over, he undresses himself and motions for Piers to come to him. He obeys, crawling over to the alpha who strokes his cheek. 

“I’m having some trouble, my dear,” he says running his thumb over Piers’ lip. “I assure you that you are as sexy as ever. But I have been swamped with work. I just need a little something to get me started.” Piers’ heart begins to race, glancing down to look at Rose’s member for a moment, he definitely can’t put it in easily at this rate. Rose puts a hand on Piers’ hip. “Now I won’t just leave you to work on your own.” He gently pushes on his hip, trying to urge him onto Rose’s lap. “I assume you know what you’ll be doing.” He asks, making sure Piers is positioned so that Rose can reach his hole, pressing his finger against it, pressing his thick digit in and out of it before running his tongue around overheated, wet flesh. Piers bites back a moan, his body responding in violently trembling, he looks down at Rose’s cock. It’s not as big as Raihan’s but it’s somehow more intimidating. It rises when Piers takes a hold of it and swallows heavily, slowly pumping it in one hand while the other props him up. After a few minutes, Rose pulls away from Piers’ messy opening to speak. “Well, my dear?”

“I-I’m sorry…” Piers says quietly, attempting to move off of Rose but he catches his hips.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Rose says gently. “I can walk you through this if you would like.”

“I—” Piers stammers.

“And perhaps you’re too overstimulated,” Rose says letting Piers move off of Rose who sits up. “Let me help you.” He says grabbing Piers by his hair, he flinches as Rose forces him down. “Just open your mouth and relax. You don’t want to hurt yourself now do you?” Rose asks, holding him over his cock. Piers opens his mouth, taking most of Rose’s cock in, it’s salty and pulses in his mouth. He grunts and moans as he slowly moves his head up surprised Rose doesn’t force him down further. He moves at his own pace, the grip on his hair letting up as he moves up and down Rose’s shaft. “Use your tongue Piers,” Rose mumbles through grunts. Moaning when Piers runs up the front of his cock with his tongue, the metal piercing on his tongue adding to the pleasure. In a moment of sudden curiosity Piers’ eyes flicker open and look up to see Rose staring down at him. Eyes seeming to eat up the scene before him, predatorial. He smiles when he notices Piers look up at him. “You’re doing very well Piers.” He says, letting go of Piers’ hair to keep running his hand through it before pushing down on his head, Piers lets out a choked moan. The cycle continues until Rose tenses, his dick pulsing and Piers attempts to stop, moving to get off of his dick noticing Rose is about to cum, but he’s suddenly pushed back down as Rose releases. Piers lets out a whimper, his body shaking as Rose fills his mouth with his sticky hot cum, coating the insides of his mouth and his throat with the substance meant for his aching hole. Rose lets go of Piers with a content purr, watching as the omega sits up, coughing, cum and spit dripping down his chin. So do a few tears. Reaching over he wipes the tears away with a stroke of his thumb. “There’s no need to cry, love.”

“Rose… aren’t we trying for a baby?” Piers asks wiping at his chin with the back of his hand.

“Oh, we are. Don’t worry. I know your ass is begging for my cock isn’t it.” Rose pulls Piers onto his lap, pushing a finger up into Piers’ aching hole making him go limp in Rose’s arms who whispers in his ear. “I’ll just finger your hole until I’ve recharged. Then I can fill your womb full. Wouldn’t you like that?” Rose asks, pushing another finger into Piers who nods, moaning and griping Rose’s shoulder starting to rock his hips, pushing down against Rose’s fingers, wanting to be penetrated further. Rose smiles seeing Piers doing the work himself. Thinking about how much Piers must want his cock right now. Eventually Rose pulls Piers down on his cock, letting the Omega ride him until they both orgasm. Rose watches as Piers’ eyes widen as he cums, his face red and his breathing heavy, trying to catch his breath. He collapses against Rose, trembling. Rose watches as Piers gets off of his cock, cum and slick dribbling down his legs. Rose follows him to the bathroom to watch him shower and sees him out.

Piers returns to Spikemuth quickly. Staring out the window as the cities pass below. Once home he opens the door finding Raihan isn’t in the living room. He shuts the door and looks around the house. Stopping by Marnie’s room to see if she’s home and saying hi before heading to the bedroom where he finds Raihan under the covers with a big grin on his face.

“Hey, babe.” He says. Piers sighs and heads over to him. Pulling his clothes off and tossing them to the floor, climbing into bed, rolling onto his side. Raihan takes this as playing hard to get. He leans forward and kisses Piers’ neck. He moans gently but shifts away from them. 

“Rai… I’m sorry… I don’t know if I can tonight…” Piers says quietly. 

“Huh? Why not.” He nuzzles his shoulder.

“I just need to recharge a little,” Piers says. “I just got a little tuckered out…”

“What?” Raihan sits up, anger bubbling inside him. He isn’t sure where it’s coming from exactly but he clenches his teeth. “You came to Rose?”


	5. Mediation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Raihan and Piers argue, and Leon is a sweet himbo who helps them through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Leon being the bridge between the two in desperate times. 
> 
> As this progresses I feel that a lot and I mean a LOT of the fighting between Raihan and Piers probably would have lead to breakups without him... :')

Piers shutters when Raihan says it.

“I didn’t want to.” Piers turns to look at Raihan.

“Yeah right.” He snaps back, Rose makes Piers cum. Obviously his boyfriend enjoys getting raped by another man. Probably has something to do with his ‘alpha male genes’ or some bullshit. Before he knows it Piers will never need him throwing him out like the slut he’s turning out to be. “I bet you enjoyed it.”

“Excuse me?” Piers glares at Raihan, smelling the overflowing jealousy coming from his boyfriend, it, however, is being overrun by anger rising in Piers. “You think I want to have sex with Rose? I have no other choice! I signed a contract to protect Spikemuth and my little sister’s future here.”

“It’s not like Spikemuth’s that big anyway. You never get tourists ‘cause the town’s so damn dark, I’ve even heard you complain multiple times about how much you hate being a gym leader. I’m sure you could just close down the gym if that’s the whole reason you're doing this whole contract thing.” Raihan stands up, laying down certainly isn’t improving his mood, Piers is quick to follow him, not wanting Raihan to get away with offending him and his home. “What are the odds that Marnie doesn’t even want to be a gym leader huh? Maybe she wants to be the Champion someday like Leon!”

“Course she’s goin’ to try, and why not have Spikemuth as a cushion for her to fall back on if she doesn’t have a good outcome or finds being Champion too much work.”

“Listen to yourself Piers, you’re just making shit up! You just want an excuse to sleep with Rose. The big man of power that he is. Sorry I don’t have that kind of income for you.” Raihan crosses his arms, turning to one of the walls of Piers’ room to pout.

Not too far from the house is Leon, dressed in a sweater and sweatpants. Not his normal attire but something loose-fitting. During the week, Raihan, Piers and Leon have been discussing a threesome. Leon finally stopped blushing so heavily (now just a little) as they planned on a date. Today, the end of the week, something to start the new week off with. A new relationship to bring some new change into their lives. Leon walks to the home with a bag in his hands, filled with snacks to keep the three of them hydrated while they take their time getting to know each other. Charizard follows behind him with a bag in his claws. Something of a treat for him and the other Pokémon that are bound to be in and out of Piers’ home. Leon stops at the front door and pulls his pants up. He sighs as they don’t seem to fit him that well as a walking outfit, it works best as lounging about his home in Wyndon during the offseason. He knows Rai is for sure going to have his Duraladon out and about and he and Charizard like to fight, so he decided why not wear something quick to pull on and off so if they hear the Pokémon begin to fight, he can just slip on his pants and go out to tell them to calm down. Leon pushes the combination Raihan had told him to the door, it takes a moment to register, it takes long enough for Leon to wonder if he even got the combo correct but the door unlocks and Leon pushes the door open with a sigh. He didn’t break the door! He lets Charizard in before walking in himself. That’s when he hears two voices arguing down the hall and he spots Marnie who jumps when she sees him but waves shyly before scurrying past him and out the door, her Morpeko bouncing on after her.  
Piers hadn’t expected to be so warm out from the last session, but the threesome is far from his mind as he contemplates his next surely stern words to Raihan. That’s when the door to the bedroom opens and Piers freezes turning to look and see Leon, his heart has nearly stopped as he thought it was Marnie for a long second before he calms and watches Leon’s eyes flicker between him and Raihan, definitely both embarrassed and confused to why the two seem so flustered.

“Are you two alright?” He asks, stepping in and awkwardly closing the door behind him. “You two weren’t fighting because of the threesome…” Raihan sighs dramatically before turning to Leon.

“No Lee it had nothing to do with the stupid threesome.” He says before starting to go off on a rant about all this shit that’s happening and how Piers is sleeping with Rose and how he feels so upset about the whole thing and there isn’t anything they can do about it. Leon glances over to Piers, who looks about ready to punch, hands balled into fists as he raises them at Raihan until Leon speaks up.

“Piers, Rai already told me about the situation prior. I’m sorry we didn’t ask you first if it was okay for me to hear about the whole thing.” Leon says in a gentle tone that makes Piers unclench his hands and nod. “If you want, we can always talk about it when you feel comfortable. I’m sure none of this has been easy on you, not just physically but certainly mentally. I’d be glad to lend you an ear. Let’s just take a moment to breathe and calm down.” He says hoping Raihan isn’t too far into one of his moods. When Piers begins to speak Raihan turns to leave, pushing past Leon who just sighs as the door opens and closes forcefully.

“I’m sorry…” Piers says quietly, wrapping his arms around his body. Leon puts his bag down and walks over to him and puts a warm hand on his shoulder. He didn’t even realize how cold he was. Remembering he’s naked again and leans into the touch.

“Don’t be sorry. Rai just gets that way. I’m sure you know that.” Leon says gently guiding Piers to the bed, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders, sitting together. “Now  
Piers. Would you like to explain your side? I can wait as long as you need.” He notices Piers gazing at the door. “Don’t worry about Rai. He needs a little time to calm down.”

“Well… You know about the whole situation… Well, normally when I come home I don't… you know get off… after being at the tower…” Piers’ gaze trails down to his blankets. Leon makes a little noise of understanding, to let Piers know he hears him. “B-but today I did. I don’t know what caused it… i-it could have been how long it took to actually do it with him…” Leon feels his heartaches when he hears Piers’ voice break. “I didn’t enjoy it… I swear I didn't, even if I did I don’t want it again, b-but I have to.” Leon puts an arm around Piers when he notices a few tears fall to the blanket.

“I know honey, don’t blame yourself. You aren’t made of steel. Don’t feel bad for something you can’t control.” Leon rubs Piers’ arm, squeezing him close. The hug makes Piers’ breathing calm a little. “It’s going to be over soon, alright? Eventually, you won’t have to go back again. I’m sure you know that. I can be here to support you alright? I know none of this was your choice.” Piers slowly nods, leaning his head against Leon. Taking a moment to think. It feels like a small weight lifted from his chest after talking about the incident before it falls right back on him. He wipes his eyes and tries to let it not eat at him.

“Leon… should the gym here close?” Piers asks after a minute of silence. “Raihan made a good point that… I should probably shut down the gym… It’ll get me out of the contract and I won’t have to be gym leader… The place isn’t even that popular anyway. It’s a shite hole.”

“Piers, Spikemuth is an amazing town. It may not be big and flashy but it’s the home of the dark type gym. The first in any region I’ve heard.” Leon says and Piers feels a faint happiness hearing Leon talk about Spikemuth in a positive light. “...But if you have been considering closing the gym… what’s stopped you from doing so already?”

“Mainly Marnie… and the town.” He sighs.

“This is where you grew up is it not?”

“Yeah, I did… I guess I felt like if I closed the gym it’d be betraying the people of this town. I also want something for Marnie to come back to if she can’t beat you for Champion.” Piers sighs and sniffles.

“... The decision is yours to make. Don’t let Raihan try to force you to do anything. He’s just being a poo head right now. He’s probably said a hundred stupid things and that he regrets now.”

“Yeah.” Piers nods. “I hope he’ll be alright.”

“Oh yeah, he will. I think it’s just his worry building up.”

“Yeah… Man, I feel bad for cryin’... I think I’ll be fine. You should just go talk to Raihan already. He’s more upset about this than me.” Piers says, lifting his head from Leon’s shoulder.

“You sure you're fine? That wasn’t too much of a talk.” Leon looks at him worried but figured if he says no to taking more, to Raihan it will be.

“I’m fine. I promise you.” Piers says and Leon stands.

“Alright.” Leon nods. “We’ll be back soon I’m sure.” Leon takes his leave, closing the bedroom door gently behind him. Walking down the hall, passing by Marnie’s room and stopping at the bathroom. He knocks gently on the door to receive a muffled grunt. “Rai? Can I talk to you?”

“Why?” His tone is less sharp than before, sounding much sadder. Leon can tell Raihan has been crying at least a little. 

“I just want to talk. To hear what you have to say. Sometimes just letting it out can help. I promise you Piers isn’t with me if you want to talk in private.” Leon waits patiently as he hears a gentle shuffling, the door unlocking and Raihan opening it. Leon steps inside and Raihan closes and locks it behind him before sulking back to his place on the floor. Leon sits down in front of him. “Let me know what’s going on.”

“... I…” Raihan pauses. Hesitating, not sure how to say it. “I don’t want to sound stupid.”

“I won’t think it’s stupid Rai. I care about whatever you have to say.” Leon smiles at him and Raihan sighs.

“I just… I feel so angry I guess… when Piers said Rose made him cum I… I just get so upset thinking that bastard… might be replacing me. And when you started comforting Piers I just thought I was being replaced by him. That I was losing my boyfriend and best friend…”

“Raihan… I didn’t know… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to make you feel that way.” Leon reaches for Raihan’s hands who take them. “I wanted to diffuse the situation before Piers punched you or something.” Raihan looks down at their entangled hands.

“You shouldn’t be sorry Lee. We just kind of dragged you into this…” Raihan sighs.

“I want to help! You're my best friend so I care a lot about you and Piers is your boyfriend, meaning I care a lot for him too. Seeing you two fight just made me feel so… upset. I wish I could split into two people so I could have been helping both of you at once…” Leon strokes the backs of Raihan’s hands with his thumbs. “So let me listen to you. I know when I get upset letting off some steam always helps me.”

“I s’pose it’ll help—” Raihan pauses and smiles a little. “Damn Piers… I’m picking up his lingo…” Just as the smile comes it goes. “I’m just really pissed off and ready to cry at the same time. I don’t know, it’s weird. There might just be something wrong with me who knows.” Raihan shrugs. Leon gently squeezes Raihan’s hands and frowns. “I guess I’m just insecure about Rose…” Raihan is left with a moment of silence from Leon who is taking that moment to think carefully.

“...There’s a lot on your shoulders Raihan.” Leon says sternly and Raihan looks up at Leon, locking with those golden eyes.

“What do you mean?” 

“There’s nothing wrong with feeling human emotions Raihan. Your boyfriend is being forced to do something he doesn’t want to do and there isn’t anything you or me or anyone can do to help… it weighs on someone. Especially when you want to help and don’t feel like you're helping in any way. It really sucks.” Leon sighs. “Especially when someone comes into your relationship like that. It’s intrusive. And it’s perfectly healthy to be angry at that. And when we get angry we will say and do things we don’t mean… sometimes we gotta blow some steam and talk it out. It’s also very human to feel insecure. Someone is challenging your relationship and it feels like you're losing Piers...” A genuine calm smell is all Raihan can pick up now, maybe a flare of something upset when he talks about Rose intruding on their relationship, but it’s quickly replaced by calm again.  
Lee is such an interesting human. Raihan thinks to himself, squeezing his hands back and Leon smiles. Raihan feels less sad he thinks, Lee saying that it was okay he had these feelings makes him think about it more. Agreeing with the fact the issue stems from something outside, not something deep-rooted inside him he thinks. The anger just made him upset suddenly, even if it wasn’t a bunch of little bad events happening today that’s making him so upset, it’s how much Piers has had to leave to sleep with Rose that’s weighed on him. 

“And I hope to be able to help support you and Piers through this, I’m sure you know this terrible situation won’t last forever but it’s just so heavy… You two have so much weighing on your relationship, maybe a third person can help lift that weight.” Leon blushes a little bit. “Make it a little easier to bear… that’s what I hope to achieve— I-if we can be in a relationship together is what I mean!” Leon blushes heavier and Raihan leans forward pressing his lips to Leon’s cutting him off. His blush deepens and his eyes are wide open when Raihan pulls away.

“Lee, I think you're just what we needed,” Raihan whispers before pressing his lips against Leon’s one more time. Once they pull away from each other Raihan sighs. “Man I’m such a bastard… I can’t believe the shit I said to Piers. It may be difficult to say but I’ll need to apologize.”

“That’s good! That’s an amazing first step to making sure everything is okay between you two.” Leon nods and stands up, helping Raihan up who wraps an arm around Leon, hugging him for a moment. The two travel back to the bedroom, opening the door to find Piers curled up in bed, facing away from the door. Raihan walks over and climbs in. Leon stands awkwardly by the bed acting as a mediator.

“Um… Piers…” Raihan clears his throat. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean what I said to you…” Piers turns around almost instantly when Raihan speaks. 

“Raihan…” He pulls himself close to Raihan, sitting up to look in his eyes, to drape his arm across Raihan’s chest in a half hug moving in to nuzzle him. “I… forgive you…”

“But baby… can I hear one thing from you..?” Raihan whispers to him. “It might just be because I’m insecure or whatever but… I have to hear it.”

“Anything…” Piers whispers back, pressing his forehead against Raihan's forehead. His chest aches to give him anything he wants. His mate. Raihan reaches up to put his arm around Piers’ warm body.

“Do you love me, more than Rose?” Raihan’s chest squeezes, his mind irrationally telling him that it’s a stupid question. Irrationally telling him, of course, Piers is going to say yes, it makes his heart squeeze in his chest, he squeezes Piers against his body in response.

“Of course I love you more than Rose, Raihan,” Piers asks, his eyes watering, how could he even begin to think he loved Rose. “You’re all I and my body can think about when Rose touches me. I picture you and only you. The thought of Rose doing anything to me that you do makes me want to puke.” Raihan can heat and even smell the genuine love on Piers when he speaks about him and the disgust for Rose when mentioning him. The shift is sudden to Raihan’s nose, and it makes his mind calm suddenly as he holds Piers close to his body, and Piers moves to kiss him, pressing their lips together. For a moment and pulls away, looking eyes with Raihan who smiles, lifting a hand and running it through Piers’ hair.

“I love you Piers.” Raihan murmurs.

“I love you too Raihan.” He nuzzles him once more before laying down beside him, starting to blush once he realizes Leon is there, who of course stands awkwardly as the two kiss and makeup, seeing as no more fire is in the fight.

“Come here, Lee. There’s plenty of room to join in.” Raihan turns to look at Leon, also having forgotten that he was there in the moment.

“I uhh…” Leon looks down, holding onto his sweater. “Should I um... get in dressed?” He asks.

“However you prefer to sleep.” Raihan shrugs. “We don’t care.” Leon nods and awkwardly pulls his pants and sweater off. Raihan watches Leon move to get in bed. “We can continue the threesome tomorrow…” Raihan puts his arm around Leon and pulls him close to cuddle. He blushes and cuddles back. “Night Lee, Piers.”

“Night Rai.” Leon smiles and nuzzles Raihan.

“Good night.” Piers mumbles, already half asleep.


	6. Party of Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio _FINALLY _gets to have some fun after that turbulent, previous night. That doesn't mean that everything is well, however, as Piers is reminded of the power of his archaic genes at just the wrong time.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of this document is OnO and cry when I see it... it's so accurate to what's going on half the time XD

Morning rolls around eventually (or at least what seems like morning), Raihan is the first to wake up to find Piers had escaped his cuddles long into the night but Leon is still just as close as he was, to begin with. He smiles and looks up at the ceiling. Wondering what time it is. 

“Rotom?” He whispers and with some rustling his Rotom Phone zooms over to him. He takes the phone with his free hand, seeing the other is around Leon, and the screen flashes to life. Nothing new really. Some likes and comments on his newest selfie with his Sandacinda. People love the ones with his Pokémon. They are the cutest in the whole region. He likes and responds to the comments and puts his phone down before remembering he forgot to check the time and sighs. Surprisingly it’s 8 am. He feels a rustling and he watches as Piers gets up, fumbles over his and Leon’s legs to get out of bed, and pulls on some nearby pants, they’re too big but he doesn’t seem to care, holding them up with one hand and heading out the door. Raihan assumes he’s going to the bathroom and smiles. Leon would probably find it so cute that Piers just grabbed his pants and is wearing them now. Raihan waits with his phone ready, a mischievous look on his face as Piers walks back in with a yawn. He snaps a quick pick before sending it to Leon and sends his Rotom back to his bag.

“Wot was that?” Piers asks looking around when he sees Raihan’s bag move.

“Just my phone. I was looking at the time and my waaaave of likes.” Raihan says and Piers rolls his eyes. “Climb back into bed baby and lose the pants.” Raihan smirks at him. Piers can’t help but smile and drop his pants before fumbling back over their legs again. Leon wakes up a little, mumbles something before falling back asleep. Raihan smiles and turns to Piers who has cuddled back up to him. “So… how was your piss?”

“Great.” Piers shrugs. “How’s… layin’ here?”

“Pretty great. Especially with Leon here sleeping so soundly.” He says. “But if I’m awake everyone needs to be awake.” Raihan gently shakes Leon who makes a confused noise and opens his eyes.

“Huh?” He asks, lifting his head to look at Raihan who gives him a big grin.

“Morning sleeping beauty.” He grins and plants a kiss on Leon’s cheek, making his eyes go wide again. “Sorry too soon?”

“No! Not at all. I just forgot.” Leon smiles and kisses Raihan back.

“Forgot we can kiss?” Raihan questions after their quick kiss.

“Maybe.”

“Oi, when did you two start kissin’?” Piers asks, rubbing his head against Raihan’s chest.

“Last night,” Raihan says coolly. 

“Huh. Well, don’t leave me out.” Piers says using a hand to turn Raihan’s face towards him, kissing his lips before letting go of him. “So. We still goin’ to do the whole threesome thing?”

“Mmm well… first I’m callin’ next for the piss carousel. Then we can eat. We need energy to fuck.” Raihan shrugs giving Piers’ cheek one more kiss and nips at his ear before turning to Leon who perks up.

“Oh! I brought oranges that I can peel and water bottles with me! People say that keeping hydrated is very good when doing it and during my research, I saw that everyone said you need lube so I bought some of that too!”

“Oh, that’s good. You won’t need to use it on Piers though. He self lubricates. Or at least for me, he does.”

“That’s cool! I definitely can’t do that.” Leon smiles.

“So Lee, just a heads up, Piers only has one bathroom, unless you wanna piss together, you either gotta wait or piss on the street like some people do but as champion, I’m sure someone’s gonna be waiting for you to do something like that and ruin your reputation.” Lee nods and moves to get up so Raihan can get up. “Thanks, babe.” He smiles, getting up. Piers gets back up too, grabbing Leon’s pants again and Raihan smiles. “Aww Piers stole your pants again Lee.”

“Huh? Again?” Leon asks.

“Yeah. You should check your phone.” Raihan whispers to him before going to grab his own pants before announcing, “Man looks like I’ll have to wear Piers’ pants. Probably rip ’em in half with my bulging calves!” Piers rolls his eyes and tosses Leon’s short to them.

“Don’t you dare Rai.” He says. “I’ll be wearin’ your pants you can throw on your boxers or somethin’” Raihan sighs and reaches down and grabs Piers’ underwear.

“This will do.” He says slipping them on. They hug his body right, creating a perfect outline for his bulge. “You all like what you see?”

“Rai you are NOT going out like that.”

“Oh yeah. What if Marnie sees me.” Raihan scratches at the back of his head. “I’ll throw on a robe.” He shrugs. The three throw on something to wear and head into the kitchen, Raihan going to the bathroom and Leon afterward. They make a quick meal, eat and end up back in the bedroom where Raihan pulls a whiteboard from his bag with a pen and sits down with Leon and Piers. “So. Let’s talk about kinks and boundaries. So do you have any kinks, Lee?” 

“I uh…”

“Have you ever had sex before?” Piers asks and Lee slowly shakes his head blushing. Raihan nods his head.

“Alright, be very careful with Lee. Got it.” He writes that down first. “So Piers doesn’t like getting head—” Raihan stops when he sees Leon looking confused.

“I won’t give him my head?” Leon says tilting his head.

“No like getting his dick sucked. Or rim-jobs. Do you know what a rim-job is?” Leon slowly nods.

“It’s uhh… when you use your tongue. Around the outside of someones… mouth?”

“Lee you can’t be serious.” Raihan grins at him. “It’s when you lick someone’s butthole. Piers doesn’t like it. I don’t really like my butthole getting licked either but I do love oral. Giving and receiving. I also would love to try bondage sometime. Tying Piers up and both of us fucking him oh or even tying you up Lee. We could try either sometime.” Raihan says. “If anyone’s feeling adventurous like if Piers wants to try riding you some time we’ll always mention it beforehand. We don’t want to make you uncomfortable. Don’t feel pressured to say yes to anything you don’t want to do. If Piers can do it, you can do it, I can do it.” Piers nods as Raihan looks at Leon who looks a little overwhelmed. There are so many things they can do but he doesn’t know what he’d like, where to even start.

“We can definitely start slow,” Piers says gently, laying back on the bed.

“Well… Rai… if Piers wants to sit back a little and watch… you can always teach me how to give head…” Leon blushes. 

“Oh?” Raihan asks, lifting an eyebrow. “Alright, well if you don’t mind I’ll show you on yourself. Take your pants off, sit there, and spread your legs a bit.” Raihan says and Leon nods as he does what he is asked. Raihan gets up, pressing his lips to Leon’s mouth and making his way down his body, from his jaw to his neck to his chest, down his stomach and down between Lee’s legs, brushing past his happy trail and smiles. “I didn’t realize your pubes were purple. They’re pretty.” Leon blushes as Raihan takes his dick in one hand. “It all starts with getting it a little hard. Well pretty hard actually. It's all about the foreplay. You wanna have a nice hold on the dick. Not too tight, you ain’t trying to strangle it, the dick is no hand strengthening tool.” Raihan says. “I s’pose it’s a bicep trainer, but that’s not the point.” He gives Leon’s cock a few pumps. “I hope you’ve at least masturbated before.” Lee gives him a small nod, biting his lower lip. “Alright good start. But if you wanna start using your mouth early, you can always use your mouth to help get it hard.” He leans forward, running his tongue around the tip of Leon’s cock making him flinch and let out a little moan. Raihan leans back to dribble some spit onto the head of his cock. Piers meanwhile crawls up behind him, running his hands under Leon’s arms and leans in close. 

“You mind if I kiss you?” Piers asks softly, Leon can feel his breath against his ear and shutters and nods while trying to answer.

“Y-yeah ahh! Sure…” he purrs gently. Piers peppers Leon’s neck with gentle kisses, running his hands up and down his chest. Lee chokes back a moan as Raihan sucks the head of his cock, his dick is really hard now, especially when Rai explores Leon’s lower body with his hands, gently fondling his balls, pressing against his taint but his hands stay on his inner thighs, Lee moans louder and trembles when Rai squeezes his inner thighs and rubs his fingers against the sculpted skin, Piers cuts off Leon’s moans with a kiss to his mouth, muffling the sound, purring against Piers’ mouth. Raihan looks up at them and pulls away from Leon’s hard cock.

“So Lee. You think you’d be able to do that?” Raihan asks as he pumps Leon’s cock, Piers pulls away from his mouth to kiss his cheek as he responds.

“Y-y-yeah…” Lee stumbles over his words as Raihan pumps him a few more times and gets up. Piers gives Leon’s neck a few more kisses before letting go of him, he watches as Raihan turns to sit down, his dick is standing at attention giving Piers a jolt of lust, his ass wet with slick. He wants Raihan’s cock, he wants Leon’s cock too. He wants something inside him already. Raihan notices the lust in Piers’ aqua eyes and motions for him to scoot closer to him, Piers’ does as he’s asked and Raihan pushes two fingers into Piers. He lets out a lustful moan and Leon blushes having been watching. Lee looks down at Raihan’s stiff cock and wraps his fingers around it and gives it a few strokes, looking up to see Raihan biting his lip with a big grin in his face, his bright blue eyes watching his every movement. Leon smiles to himself and leans forward to try running his tongue around Raihan’s dick. He moans and runs his free hand through Lee’s purple locks who purrs in response to the touch, receiving the message that he’s doing well so he starts sucking on the head of Raihan’s cock, making him moan, gripping Leon’s hair as he bobs his head slowly, speeding up when he hears Raihan making satisfied moans. He looks up, seeing the excited grin on Raihan’s face, Leon’s dick pulses with excitement seeing Raihan like this, his eyes wander down Raihan’s arm, over to see that he’s still fingering Piers who gently shifts his hips against Raihan’s hand. He blushes again as he thinks about doing that some time. Wondering if he even could do it that well. Raihan and Piers are so in sync. Raihan can do this so flawless, taking this kind of stimulation while pleasing Piers at the same time just seems like so much! His privates tingle with anticipation, seeing Raihan fingering Piers and he closes his eyes so he can focus on pleasing Raihan, sucking until he hears Raihan speak up.

“That’s good Lee.” He says and Leon feels Raihan’s hand on his cheek. “You did amazing for your first time.” Leon pulls away from Raihan’s dick and smiles up at him with a nod.

“Thanks, Rai.” He says as he looks back at Raihan’s dick, it’s wet with his saliva from sucking on it, making it a little easier to stroke with his hand.

“Ahh… Lee, come here.” Raihan says gently, reaching down to stop his hand. “Don’t wanna make me cum right yet do you?”

“Oh sorry.” Leon lets go of Raihan’s pulsing cock and climbs up onto the bed. He notices Raihan pull his finger out of Piers who gives him an upset whine.

“Shh baby. You’ll get more soon.” Raihan says patting the inside of Piers’ leg. “Very very soon.” He turns back to Leon whose face is still beet red. “Wanna try fingering Piers?”

“Would he be okay with that?” Leon asks before agreeing right away. He doesn’t want to make Piers uncomfortable.

“Yeah…” Piers says as he reaches down to touch himself, his skin turning a soft red from the stimulation and heated from the eyes on him, specifically Leon’s.

“Alright… u-um.” Leon stares at Piers’ touching himself, distracting him a little. “Would it make you feel better if I refrained from putting my um… ding dong in you?” He asks and Piers locks eyes with him for a moment only to look away seeming embarrassed by what he’s thinking.

“I don’t really mind if you do. I’d like it if you do.” Piers says and pauses for a moment. “But it doesn’t mean you have to. If it makes you uncomfortable, you can always say no. Raihan can always do it if you’re not comfortable yet.” Leon feels bad for a moment but Raihan pats him on the back to reassure him.

“A-alright. It just might be a bit much for you to have to adjust to me doing that kind of stuff to you as well…” Leon says gently and Piers nods to him. 

“You looked like you really wanted to say yes to fingerin’ me…” Piers says quietly, Leon almost didn’t catch it. “You can always come here and try it… I’m not so good at explainin’ stuff but Raihan can show you if you need.” Leon looks to Raihan, his golden eyes seeming to be saying ‘please show me!’ Raihan smiles.

“Well you gotta get closer to Piers if you wanna try it,” Raihan says and Leon nods, crawling closer to Piers. Staring down at his smaller, much paler body. Noticing the bite mark on his shoulder for the first time and figured it isn’t the moment to ask. Leon, a little braver with being able to touch someone else, reaches towards Piers but pauses, looking to Raihan. “What’s up Lee?”

“Um… how many fingers do I…”

“Oh. Well, you can use as many as you want I guess,” Leon’s eyes widened.

“Won’t that hurt him!?” Leon asks, panicked.

“I just said can Lee.” Raihan pants him again. “But if you want a starting number, start with one and work your way up.” He says and leans closer to Leon to whisper in his ear. “It won’t really feel that good to him if you just use one. I’d work up to two or three pretty quickly. Like this.” He guilds Leon’s hand forward, poking his finger into Piers who moans gently. Leon blushes as his pointer finger slips in with ease. “It’s really fun to finger him, especially when you wiggle your fingers around,” Raihan says, pulling Leon’s hand back a little and urging him to push his middle finger in next. He does so and Piers flinches and Leon stops looking to Raihan. “He’s fine, look.” Leon glances over to see Piers face isn’t one of pain but one of pleasure. The sight makes his dick pulse again like when he saw Raihan making a similar face. Raihan lets Leon keep shifting his fingers in and out of Piers who is biting back some moans, one slips when Raihan urges Leon to push another finger into Piers. It’s tighter, his walls squeezing against his fingers. Raihan smiles. “Looks like you’re enjoying it some.” 

“Y-yeah. He’s squeezing my fingers and it’s so warm and tight…” Leon pants he’s very turned on. Especially when Piers squeezes his fingers more when he mentions it. Leon ends up imagining his dick rather than his fingers in Piers. Knowing how much girthier his dick is than his fingers, imagining the feeling of Raihan’s mouth but replaced by the warm slick insides of Piers squeezing his dick is sending him over the edge. He gets why Raihan likes Piers so much. It must be so fun for him to have sex the Omega. Raihan smirks to himself and lets go of Leon’s hand, letting him work on his own seeing as he gets it. A natural.

“Keep it up.” Raihan encourages Lee as he crawls around to the two and leans down. “Watch this Lee.” He says

“Rai don’t…” Piers moans, less like he doesn’t want it but more like it’s going to embarrass him as he presses his lips to the mark and kisses it. Piers another moan slips out of Piers as his body trembles, a new wave of slick coats Leon’s fingers, leaking out around them making him blush.

“Did you just make him…” Raihan pulls away to answer Leon with a mischievous smirk.

“Cum? Nah. It’s something his body does in response to kissing here.” Raihan presses his fingers against Piers’ bite mark, making the omega moan gently. “It’s like a natural lube button.”

“Wow!” Leon says amazed which makes Raihan smile and Piers’ blush deepen. After a bit, Raihan moves away from Piers’ mark and reaches over him to grab one of the condoms, tearing open the package and putting it on.

“So Lee. How should we continue? We can always try some gentle butt stuff on you or I can do butt stuff to Piers. So on.” Leon thinks for a moment.

“You should do butt stuff to Piers.”

“What about you?” Raihan asks.

“I could always just finish myself.” He scratches the back of his head, not sure how he could join in.

“I could jack you off Leon,” Piers says gently and Leon blushes.

“A-are you sure?” He asks quickly.

“Of course. You’ve made me feel really good, I should repay the favor.” Piers smiles at him as he slowly pulls his fingers out of Piers, looking at his hand. It’s coated in the sticky, transparent slick. He isn’t too sure what to do with it until Raihan catches Leon’s hand, bringing it to his mouth, locking his sky blue eyes with those hooded golden ones, Leon watches as Raihan licks his fingers clean with a satisfied moan.

“Least I could do after suggesting such a thing. I know Piers gets a bit messy.” Raihan says letting go of Leon’s hand and pants Piers’ leg. Everyone gets into position, Raihan pushing into Piers, who takes Leon’s hard cock in his hands and pumps. Leon bites his lower lip, Piers hands definitely know their way around a cock, seeing as he is the bottom between Raihan and him. He pants as his body trembles from the stimulation. Raihan decides to get in on the action, as he grips Piers’ waist, he reaches over to Leon and gives his firm ass a squeeze. Leon moans before his body jerks as Raihan reaches between his cheeks, running his pointer around his anus. Lee blushes trying to bite back another moan. Raihan grins seeing Lee’s reaction. “Want me to keep going?” Lee nods and Raihan continues running little circles around his hole. Sometimes exploring a little further, making Leon stiffen. Raihan isn’t used to down there being so… dry. He glances down to see Piers, still working away at Leon’s dick and squeezing Raihan’s cock in the meantime. Leon is the first to cum. A sudden shock runs through his body and his dick hardens, twitching in Piers’ hands and coats the bed beside him. Leon pants heavily, Raihan removes his finger from Leon’s ass and smiles. “You did amazing Lee,” Raihan smirks before continuing to pound Piers to orgasm. It doesn’t take too long for a sudden series of trembling and his insides squeezing Raihan’s cock to tell him Piers came. With the rush of his boyfriends both cumming and Raihan finds himself a few thrusts away from joining them, pressing deep into Piers as he finishes. He slowly pulls out and stares down at both of them. Cum on Piers and on the sheets and on his cock. They clean up the room and shower and go on with their day.

The next two weeks pass as smoothly as they could. Piers every so often heading off to try and fulfill his contract with Rose. Raihan getting upset about it, and Leon trying to calm them down when they fight. Rose would continue to occasionally ask Piers to perform oral on him, or forcing oral on Piers, lapping at the slick that would pour from his hole as he’d suck Rose’s cock.

It’s a normal session, Rose forcing his tongue to Piers’ hole for a while, Rose licking around the twitching skin, running a hand over Piers’ balls, and pulling his asscheeks apart to keep it interesting. Piers’ body feels a little strange. He feels like he knows what it is and he tries to hold it back. He doesn’t want to break down here and now. He’ll never be able to leave if he breaks for a while and he knows he has to come back to Raihan and Lee tonight. However, Rose’s scent becomes strong, the smell of when it rains suddenly becoming when it storms. Rose eventually gets bored of just licking Piers’ hole and shifts to fingering Piers, wanting to speak to him.

“You know you can’t resist it. You want my cock Piers. Your hole is asking for it. I want you to say it. Tell me what you want me to do to you.” Rose says, pushing his fingers deeper into Piers making him tremble and whimper. 

Right before Piers speaks he suddenly moans loudly, what he was trying to hold back slipped and that’s when it hits. It was like a punch to the face, it’s sudden and stuns Rose for a moment as he realizes his cock is standing straight up. He hasn’t been in the same room as an Omega they went into heat.


	7. Stay With Me My Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Piers is a willing captive of Rose's for some time, and Raihan loses himself in anger. Poor Lee's just here for the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to put a link to this on the last story which I think had this happen in it?? I honestly don't remember (I have written a lot for the future)... but have a draw if you wanna see it ;-; https://twitter.com/boof_beef/status/1274185058685874176?s=20

It’s quite the scene. Piers’ body is quickly hot to the touch and he’s moaning his hole leaking plenty of slick. Rose has never seen Piers in this state before and is excited to test it out. To see his obedience when Piers begins to speak through his moans and panting.

“Rose I need it… I need your cock in me…” He moans. “Fill my womb with your sperm… fuck me ‘till I’m pregnant…” Piers feels tears stream down his cheeks as he speaks. Part of him despises this part of himself. The animalistic part of him that feels the need to fuck. It’s the only thing he can think about and he can’t control it. His brain fights between trying to speak what his body wants and his willpower to not give in to the heat. His willpower would lose almost instantly as he proceeds to blackout. The sex side of him fully in charge as he turns to Rose. His pupils dilated, swallowing the aqua irises like black holes, a sliver of blue can still be seen if Rose looks close enough. His cock is stiff, aching for release, Rose can just feel it. Piers stares Rose in the eyes, something he’s never been able to do up until now and keeps talking. “Alpha… I want you to knot me. Fill me up to the brim with your hot seed… I wanna have your babies.” Piers reaches between Rose’s legs to grab his cock, positioning it under his hole and lowers his hips, taking it in in one graceful movement. Rose has only read about Omegas when they first go into heat. Alphas would never be around when this would happen. Only a couple have accounts and all of them are the same. In the first few hours of heat, an Omega will either be crippled by their heat, their body being forced to get used to it’s sudden coming or dominate any alpha near them for cock. Piers seems to be the latter and Rose has never felt such lust, yet he feels like he can’t move a muscle, only able to moan in sync with Piers as he forces himself onto the Alpha, forcing his cock as deep as it can go, aiming to get him to cum as quickly as he can. Bouncing on it with a wildfire in him. It’s like he’s trying to milk him for everything he’s got to douse it. He’s also read about that. Alpha cum being an effective cooling agent for Omegas. It calms their heats depending on the load an Alpha can dump in them. The bigger it is the less it burns them. He feels he’s going to cum in a matter of minutes with Piers’ forceful movements, his mind is a bit foggy from it but realizes Piers is working to force Rose to knot him. It only makes sense. It’ll force Rose to cum in him a big amount and relieve his heat but Rose stops him for a moment.

“We can’t knot my dear~,” Rose says gently. “We’ll save it for when we’re married.” He caresses Piers’ face and he whines, it’s drawn out and sad, trying to get the Alpha to change his mind. “Don’t worry my dear. I promise I’ve saved my dick for you. Plenty will come out.” Piers stares him down for a moment, he stands his ground before Piers continues, much less forceful and much less deep until Rose cums.

The next few days would usually involve Piers uncomfortable, wiggling and moaning, his face a constant deep red as his body overheats. He hides under the covers of Rose’s bed whenever he leaves to attend meetings or if anyone knocks on the doors to Rose’s room to bring them meals and plenty of water, seeing as Omega’s produce a lot of slick which takes a lot of water to produce. This is a big requirement after Piers began panting and eventually vomiting on Rose after not drinking enough water. He called Oleana who told him Piers had a heatstroke and advised him that it was most likely a result from a lack of water intake, he put him under a cold shower and focused more on his water intake, whenever Piers would whine at him when he forced him to drink Rose would respond by patting Piers’ flat stomach and says, “You can’t have my children if you’re dead.”  


When the fourth day comes around Piers is able to force his consciousness back. More in control of his actions and Rose kicks him from the tower. Claiming he’s been making them subject to suspicion or something like that. All he can remember is passing out. He doesn’t know how long he’s been out for but he pulls on his pants and underwear and sweatshirt and heads out of Rose’s Tower. Any whiff of Rose makes him shutter and his ass slick. He’d shift uncomfortably in the Sky Cab, his body feeling empty. A hand on his stomach as he starts to feel sick. He needs to get home. He thinks that he’ll be seeing Raihan and Leon soon and thinking about them eases the twisting in his stomach, it calms him until he thinks about how he’s alone again. It alarms him and his body trembles and he wraps his arms around himself. The ride couldn’t be longer. Finally, they land, and Piers quickly thanks the man and his Corviknight before running for his home, his head fuzzy. As he recalls doing something like this before. Maybe when he was younger. He stands staring at the code to his door. His eyes glued to the pin pad as he hesitates. What was the code to his home? His brain is going haywire, he can smell Raihan inside. He types in what he assumes is the passcode and curses.   


“Shite… uh… wait, that’s s’posed to be a four…” He tries again and the door unlocks and he opens it. He stands there for a moment before taking a step. His brain starts to go fuzzy again when he feels Raihan approaching him. He’s hugged, picked up even, and Piers wraps his arms around him, pressing his nose to his neck before kissing it gently. Raihan walks him to the couch in the living room where he tries to put him on the couch but Piers continues standing. When Raihan pulls away he looks at Piers looking for a response who stands there with his mouth partially open as he gazes at Raihan for a second before saying, “wot?”

“I said where have you been Piers?! Did Rose lock you up in a sex dungeon and drug you? Did you even make it to Rose?” Raihan asks, holding Piers’ shoulders tighter. “You smell weird… and fucking horrible so I assume you made it to Rose… but what’s with the funky part?”

“I don’t know…” Piers shrugs before walking forward back into Raihan’s arms, rubbing his head against his chest and against his head, headbutting him and wrapping his arms back around his neck. When Raihan takes a seat, Piers takes a seat.

“We thought you got kidnapped… you had me and Lee sick with worry!” Raihan says, pausing when Piers headbutts him. “Do you have a fever?”

“No…” Piers shakes his head. “Well, technically I do…”

“Lee, come feel his forehead,” Raihan says and Leon walks briskly up to the two and places a cool hand against Piers’ forehead who leans into the coolness with a purr.

“Oh yeah, that’s a fever.” Leon nods worriedly. “How did you get sick Piers?”

“Bet it was that damn Rose… probably gave him a disease…” Raihan growls.

“I… I was in my… you know… sex for a week mode…” Piers says a bit embarrassed.

“What?” Raihan pulls away from Piers a little.

“It’s the week where everythin’ goes black and…”

“Was this the you-become-a-top week?” Raihan asks, he feels resentment rising in him for Rose. For Piers for not being able to resist it. Piers nods shyly. Raihan’s foot begins to shake, Leon notices Raihan’s trying to show Piers he’s annoyed with him. He doesn’t want him clinging to him right now. He stretches his foot in annoyance, twisting it around, trying to exert some of the tension in his body. He doesn’t want to hurt Piers, but he wants to punch something right now. When he cracks his knuckles, Leon grabs Piers by the shoulders and gently ushers him to let go of Raihan and go rest in the bedroom to go lay down. Hoping his fever will calm down before turning to Raihan with a concerned stare. 

“Raihan…” Leon begins but before he can say anything Raihan interrupts him.

“Go fuck Piers.” He says through clenched teeth.

“W-what?” Leon asks, confused for a second.

“Go fuck Piers. It’ll help with his fever.” Raihan says and Leon thinks for a moment before slowly nodding.

“I… I will. But I’ll be back after to check on you. To make sure you're okay… ok?” Leon says and Raihan nods. These past few days have been a bitch on the two of them. Worried sick about Piers and having to take care of Marnie and his Pokémon as well as any of the strays he’s picked up. They spend days trading shifts to make sure the Pokémon were played with as well as got enough to eat. Also making sure Marnie was okay (who didn’t seem too worried about Piers, claiming he'd disappeared for a few days before like this. He always gives her emergency Pokédollars for the occasions it does happen. She says he usually lets her know if he’d be on a tour or something of the sort where he’d be away for days). Leon and Raihan would spend plenty of time together worried for Piers but eventually, Raihan couldn’t handle it anymore. Grabbing Lee and pulling him into Piers’ room. He hadn’t had sex in a while and he’d love to wait for Piers but he didn’t seem to be coming back anytime soon and his cock was about ready to burst. Leaving the two to sleep together, missing their last boyfriend.

Upon coming back Leon looks frazzled but very much alive. Raihan is standing by one of the walls in Piers’ house trying to put a picture frame over a hole in the wall. He looks over, eyes wide open like he’d been caught with a treat for his Sandaconda in hand and his Duraladon walked in. 

“What happened Raihan?” Leon asked worriedly, walking over to him and taking notice of one of his fists bleeding, dusted with drywall.

“N-nothing.” He begins and Leon frowns, waking past Raihan and grabs his bag, digging through it and pulls out a medical kit shaped like a Pokéball and pops it open, pulling out a cotton swab, rubbing alcohol and gauze and bandages. He grabs Raihan by the arm and yanks him to the couch. Raihan yelps as Leon forces him to sit and traps his hand between Lee’s chiseled thigh and his arm, holding Raihan’s bleeding hand in place as he begins cleaning the tips of his knuckles with the cleaning cotton. Raihan grunts and whines the whole time he cleans it but Leon doesn’t let up. Making sure to get all the drywall out and smiles to himself when it’s clean. He places the gauze over his knuckles and wraps it. He releases Raihan’s arm and kisses his hand gently. Raihan smiles and sighs. Leon is such a mom. Especially if someone is hurt.

“So… how did it go?” Raihan asks, rubbing his forearm where Leon had trapped him and Leon looks up at him.

“It was… intense. I’ve never done much bum stuff… the closest I’ve gotten is when you put your thing in my bum. I was worried I wasn’t doing it right.” Leon sighs.

“He gets a little much when he’s like that… but you can’t really do that wrong with him. Something about the chemicals in his DNA makes it so his anus can accommodate any dick size… not to mention he gets even slicker.” Raihan feels a roll of lust in his lower parts thinking about Piers’ body during heat. “I don’t know. It’s just a weird thing I guess. I don’t know how else to explain it.”

“I think I get it!” Leon nods. “He looked at least satisfied with me.” Leon shrugs “Oh shite…” Raihan looks up to see Leon get up and rummages through his bag, realizing the time and panicking. “Oh, I gotta go! Sorry, Raihan! I just remembered that Sonia and I were going to go on a Cafe date to have a talk!” 

“No wonder everyone thinks you two are dating if that’s what you call it.” Raihan teases, hoping it’ll make him feel better about being with Piers alone… it doesn’t. 

“It’s not a date! I mean friend date.” Leon pouts as he grabs his coat and his bag, as well as returning his Pokémon to their balls and pulls Charizard along. “We’ll see you around Rai!”

“Come back when you can…” Raihan calls after him and sighs as Leon takes off out the door. Raihan sits there and groans. He isn’t sure if he can confront Piers at the moment… but he can’t just leave him like this. Sighing heavily, Raihan slowly gets up and drags his feet to Piers’ bedroom. Opening the door, that scent of Piers’ fills his nostrils. It’s almost overpowering and it makes his cock stand. “Looks like Lee sponges some of that nasty smell off of you,” Raihan says as he kicks his clothes off. Piers turns to look at Raihan very suddenly, it almost scares him but he just pulls his shirt off and smirks at him. “Eager huh?” Piers nods frantically and kicks the sheets off his body.

“It’s so hot… and I’m so horny…” He sighs shifting his legs, Raihan can tell it’s his excitement shuffle. It makes him smile.

“Yeah? Well. Let’s fix that shall we?” Raihan climbs over Piers pushing his legs apart and kisses him. Piers is glad to have Raihan on top of him, pushing a cock into his slick ass, making Piers moan happily. He begins rocking his hips grabbing Piers’ legs to keep him in place while his dick slides in and out of him like clockwork. But something stops one of these cogs in the clock when he spots a dark bruise on Piers’ leg, it’s on his inner thigh. Looking closer he sees two more. They aren’t something Leon did or Raihan would have smelled it. No… those are from Rose. He tried to claim what wasn't his to take. Piers is his. Not Rose’s. His thrusting becomes more animalistic as he begins to imagine the things he did to Piers. His mate. This is the person he loves and no one can take him from him. Only Leon can love him the way Raihan does. Imagining Rose’s fat lips on Piers’ legs and neck and torso, leaving those foul hickies to pathetically attempting to cover up Raihan’s mark. It’s almost laughable. Raihan leans forward to kiss the mark on Piers’ shoulder, causing the Omega to squeeze his cock, slick dribbling out his hole as Raihan plows him.

What Raihan doesn’t realize is the pained expression on Piers’ face, still mixed with pleasure from time to time but Raihan is sinking his sharp nails into Piers’ flesh. Blood oozed around his fingertips and down Piers’ legs making him moan more in pain than in sexual stimulation. Piers wants to tell him to loosen his grip on him or calm down or stop entirely but all his mouth can muster is whines and whimpers. Raihan suddenly pushes his hips forward, fully into Piers, suddenly knotting him. Piers arches his back from the sudden rush of endorphins that fill his brain, blocking out the tear along the inside of his wall. If there is a heaven he thinks he just found it. His legs tremble as he gasps for air through heated pants. He’s never felt Raihan do such a thing, stretching him in all the right places as the two are suddenly locked together. Raihan’s cock twitching as he releases once, his body spasms before he relaxes a little. Raihan keeps sucking on the indented skin, running his tongue around it before dumping another load into Piers. Piers starts feeling his heat beginning to lighten, Raihan’s cock cooling him with every spirt of cum. Piers can’t help but squeeze around Raihan’s knot feeling it’s angry pulse and biting his lower lip as Raihan cums one more time before the knot begins to shrink and he pulls out, letting a rush of cum and blood leak out of Piers and onto the bed. Raihan nuzzles up to Piers who wraps his arms around him and strokes his hair as Raihan passes out in mere moments. Piers smiles at Raihan’s sleeping face, feeling it wearing off on him as he yawns and begins to nap as well. 

About three hours later Leon returns to Piers’ house to find that everything is quiet. Seeing as Raihan’s Goodra and Piers’ Skuntank are fighting over the couch tells Leon that the pair are in fact still here. He looks in the kitchen first before heading off to the bedroom to attempt to find them. Finding Piers and Raihan both asleep but as soon as he steps inside he sees Piers shift to look at him.

“Oh uh hi Piers.” Leon smiles at him and Piers smiles back, letting Leon conclude that Raihan helped Piers. 

“Hi.” He nods back at Leon, letting go of Raihan to face him, causing Raihan to shift. Leon’s heart drops when he sees the blood that once ran down Piers’ leg. And the blood soaking into the bed. 

“Are you okay?!” He starts toward Piers who sits up, his ass stings but he nods through it.

“Raihan just got a little wild…”

“A little too wild if you ask me.” Lee sighs and pulls his medical supplies out of his bag again, wanting to clean Piers up a little. Cleaning the blood with a little flinching from Piers and some grumpy grunts from Raihan, Lee is able to get Piers’ legs cleaned up. “Are you sure you're okay?”

“I’m positively fine Leon. Don’t worry about me.” Leon sighs in response to Piers suddenly looking guilty.

“Rai and I can’t hide this from you forever and I’d feel bad if we did and Raihan or I can pay you back for this…” Leon begins and Piers lifts an eyebrow at him. 

“Wot? Did you guys break my favorite mic or somethin’?”

“No! Not that far… seeing as you feel much better I’ve got something to show you.” Lee sighs again and starts leading Piers to the hole Raihan sloppily covered up with a poster of the Pokémon Rock Band of an Obstagoon, Rillaboom, and the Toxtricitys. Leon pulls the poster back and Piers groans.

“Raihan did that?” He turns to Leon who nods slowly. “He didn’t mean to! I think it was an accident…”

“Ugh, I’m gonna go wake that bastard right now,” Piers says storming off and Leon worriedly follows. Piers climbs onto the bed and shakes Raihan. “Oi ya bum! Wake up and fix my wall.” Raihan grunts and rolls onto his stomach attempting to ignore Piers. “Come on wake up Raihan or I’ll go get some of my Team Yell to start yellin’ to force you awake!” Raihan stirs again and opens an eye to glare at Piers who crosses his arms at him.

“What? Ugh… not the damn wall.” Raihan sits up mumbling to himself getting up and strolling past Leon, mumbling 

“Excuse me,” and shuffling off to the bathroom. In the bathroom, Raihan begins to take a piss. That’s when he looks down to see his fingertips are flecked with dry, flaking blood. It startled him as he glances at his free hand before down at his dick to see a similar sight. 

“Did I kill a man or something… With my cock??” He questions himself as he finishes, scrubs his hands (and his dick) before rushing back to the bedroom, making haste as in his daze didn’t grab pants. Raihan gets back without much issue to find Leon and Piers cleaning up the bed. Piers threw on some shorts and Leon’s still dressed. Raihan stands at the door asking the same question to his boyfriends.

“Uhh… no?” Piers says and Raihan sighs.

“That’s a relief. So what happened?” He asks.

“You like… went wild on my butt some hours ago. Don’t you remember?”

“Uhh… no, I don’t.”


	8. Alpha Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose isn't happy.

“Huh. You looked like you were like lookin’ into the past or somethin’ in deep thought while you just dug your claws into my legs.” Piers points to the bandages on his legs. They’re all smiley face bandaids. 

“Shit I did that?” Raihan asks, furrowing his brow in the process.

“Yeah… you also plowed me pretty hard… it was kinda hot.” Piers blushes and Raihan smiles at that.

“Really?” 

“Uh-huh.”

“Damn wish I remembered.” He sighs before walking over to Leon and Piers. “Shit did I make you bleed that much?”

“Eh.” Piers shrugs. “It was probably a small tear from hittin’ somewhere while it was tense at the wrong time.”

“Damn… I’ll try and not do that again.” Raihan says quietly, his heart sinking knowing he made one of his boyfriends bleed on accident.  
Piers is given another free day from Rose because of last week’s… incident. Being told it’s from the rise in suspicion that they have some kind of relationship. Though not many people are paying attention to it thanks to the newest scandal of Leon dating his long past female rival Sonia. They’ve been seen sharing lattes and talking in battle cafes around the region. Still, he doesn’t want to risk anything just yet. Piers lets Raihan and Leon know over text. The two agreed to meet at Raihan’s place for a while. Piers makes sure to call a friend to let them know he’s going to be gone for a little bit and needs him to watch his Pokémon while he’s gone. That Marnie is able to fend for herself but can always offer to aid with food and whatnot if she needs it. That she might be out in the wild area bonding with her Morpeko anyway. Piers heads to Raihan’s castle. Even if they’ve been dating for a while, they’ve never really hung out in Raihan’s home. Most likely because it’s a giant maze. Leon and Raihan meet him at the front door and guide him inside. Making turn after turn and straights and turns that his head is spinning. He doesn’t know what way he came from when they make it to the area Raihan actually lives in. Piers thinks about how if he wanders in the middle of the night looking for the bathroom, he’ll get so lost he’ll probably starve here before he’s even found. At first, he thought he was good at navigating mazes, as Spikemuth can be for newcomers, but this is too much. Leon’s just straight up doomed.

“Rai, you have such a big place!” Leon exclaims when he gets to Raihan’s couch and lays down on it.

“Yeah, it’s pretty nice. The only downside is the power plant in the damn basement. Makes this god awful whirring at night when you're trying to sleep.” Raihan shrugs. “Lee quit monopolizing the couch.”

“You have like three other chairs over there.” Leon points around the room to a few pretty comfy chairs.

“Yeah but the couch is the comfiest. Your head’s right where my butt always goes.” Raihan says, moving to sit on Leon.

“Fine fine!” Leon smiles and sits up, not before kissing Raihan’s butt before he sits all the way up.

“Aww thank you.” Raihan smiles and Leon lays back down into Raihan’s lap. “Piers you can sit wherever you want,” Raihan says. “You could even sit on Lee. He’d make a nice chair.” Piers nods making his way over to one of the many chairs. They seem to be rarely used. Definitely far more put together than his furniture with all the holes and scratches in them from the Zigzagoons fighting. He sighs, it’s pretty comfy but it's certainly brighter here. He’s not sure if he can get used to it. Sleeping might be strange when the sun can peek through the windows at normal times for normal homes. The three spend plenty of time together while no one has anything to do, cooking, watching movies, and having sex. It’s during some downtime, Raihan is in the room over in the kitchen and Leon speaks up to Piers who looks to him.

“Piers… as a big brother to a big brother talk—” Raihan interrupts Leon from the kitchen.

“Oooh.” Leon looks to Piers as to say, don’t listen to him before continuing on.

“As I was saying, I wanted to talk about Marnie,” Leon says gently and Piers nods. “Well… are you going to tell her about what’s happening?”

“Wot—?” Piers tenses up. “Talk about Rose? As in every shite thing he’s doin’?”

“Not in detail!” Leon says, putting a hand on Piers’ arm which makes him tense less. “Raihan and I’ve discussed it…”

“Marnie’s gettin’ old Piers. Old enough to understand about dating and stuff. She knows something’s up. She’s probably making her own assumptions about us and you disappearing.” Raihan says from the kitchen, coming back to his boyfriends with a tray of snacks. “Not to mention what you could even say when you get pregnant and have the baby, Rose just takes it and raises it. I’m sure she’ll have plenty to ask you.”

“I s’pose… I don’t know what to tell her though.” Piers sighs, leaning against Leon for support.

“You could always say you're dating Rose,” Raihan says biting back the venom in his words had to say such a thing.

“And that we’re around to make sure you're not lonely when he’s really busy.” Leon rubs Piers’ back who looks to Raihan who gives him a small nod and sets the tray down in front of them, sitting down to sandwich Piers between Leon and him. 

“I guess… I guess that’ll work.” Piers sits up but not before giving Leon a small headbutt. It’s sudden and Raihan’s eyes widen before a big smile spreads across his face. Leon gives a small headbutt back and turns to grab a snack.

“Lee!” Raihan shouts, scaring Leon who looks at him scared before looking around.

“What!? Is there a wild Joltik?” Leon looks unnerved as he looks at the tray.

“What? No! Piers head-butted you!” Raihan says.

“You do that all the time to me, Rai…?” Leon stares at Raihan confused. “What’s so weird about Piers doing it too?”

“Bro you've like been accepted into the relationship. Like you were already in it but now Piers’ body accepts it too!” Raihan reaches over to pull Leon into a hug with Piers who groans as he’s squished between the two giants.

“Woah that’s really cool! I’m glad your body liked me, Piers.” Leon smiles at Piers who blushes and nods. He can’t handle such a bright smile, it’s still his second favorite in the world.

“I’m glad it does too.” Piers nods before wiggling his way away from the two to grab a snack.

Later into the night, Leon and Raihan are both getting ready for bed where Piers waits for them. Piers runs a hand up his shirt (that he stole from Raihan) and rests it against his stomach. It’s flat, slightly soft, and raises with his breaths. His mind wanders to pregnancy. If he’ll be able to tell if anything has changed. He’d be shocked if he wasn’t already somehow. He’s had unprotected sex with Rose for a while. The odds can’t be that low… can they? Piers quietly calls his Rotom phone (that he never uses besides writing down song lyrics or talking to his boyfriends too and for Rose to tell him when to come in.) He opens it and the background is a picture of his last concert. It makes his heart skip a beat. The last one was good. He can see Raihan shouting along with a Toxel on his shoulders in the background. He finds the web browser and looks up the symptoms of an omega pregnancy. Nothing seems too different from how women tend to be. He knows he hasn’t felt any of the signs and his heart sinks. 

Maybe he’s infertile. Maybe Rose will keep getting to do this and Raihan and Leon and he will never get to be happy together. He never really thought about having a kid before but thinking that he might never have one makes him shift uncomfortably. It’s the motherly instinct all women are bound to have. He can kind of relate. He shakes his head when he realizes he’s thinking about this with no evidence. He doesn’t know the odds of infertility but he isn’t bound to be if he still has heats right? He sighs and looks over to see Raihan staring at him. He could sense Piers’ distress and seems to be thinking of what to say to him. Piers rolls onto his side and waits for the two to climb into bed. Leon’s first, scooting up close to Piers with a smile. Lee plants a kiss on Piers’ neck and wraps his arm around him.

“Oi, you two move outta my way. Both of you are hogging the bed.” Raihan says, giving Leon a push on the back who grunts. 

“Alright alright.” Leon laughs and nudges Piers who scoots. Raihan jumps in bed when they’re out of his way and lets out a long content sigh as he spoons Leon.

“So. How is everyone?” Raihan asks.

“Pretty good,” Leon says. “Especially when you guys are with me.”

“Aww.” Raihan shifts to kiss part of Leon’s cheek, at least where he can reach. “What about you Piers?” Piers just shrugs and he sends his Rotom phone away. Raihan frowns, if Piers would open up then he doesn’t have to prod for answers, and Leon would be able to help the situation. Raihan assumes he’d just start a fight if he asked, so he pulls Leon close to him to whisper as quietly in his ear as he can. “Hey Lee, ask Piers what’s wrong.”

“Hm?” Leon turns to Raihan.

“Just… do it.” Raihan sighs and Lee nods and presses up against Piers.

“Piers.” Leon starts. “There should be something up with you. There can’t be 'nothing'.” He says kissing the back of Piers’ neck, earning a purr from him. “Cause if you do have something up, you shouldn’t have to struggle alone.” Piers is surprised by that statement, he didn’t show any signs of being upset on his face, did he? Besides smelling stressed... He assumes he must look it too.

“Um… Well… I’ve just been thinkin’ about some stuff…” Piers struggles to find the words he’s looking for. “What if my body’s like… broken… I know it sounds stupid but nothin’s happenin’…”

“What do you mean?” Leon asks.

“I… don’t want to say it.” Piers feels like something’s tearing at him. His pride not wanting to take it any further.

“It’s alright if you don’t want to,” Leon says, reaching for and taking Piers’ hand in his in a reassuring gesture. “Just know Rai and I are also here for you no matter what happens.”

“Thanks…” Piers says pulling Leon’s hand close to his chest, trying to curl up around it. Leon gives him a small hum of gratitude and nuzzles up against his back. Raihan huffs to himself, not entirely happy with the response but decides to let it go for now since Piers and Leon seem relatively content, even with the scent of both of them having something left to say, but the continued silence of not asking just looms over the three of them until falling prey to sleep.  


The day that Piers heads back to Rose Tower, he dreads. Last time he was there he blacked out. Even if it was from the heat, he wouldn’t know all that he did with Rose. Maybe they did some kinky new shit that he’ll be expected to do again. As usual, he brings himself and the clothes on his back. The trek to get there never changes difficulty. Piers thinks about Raihan and Leon the way up the elevator. How he should have cherished their time together a little more. Wishing he could just stay in that loop of love with his boyfriends by his side forever. His thoughts are broken by the sound of the elevator bell ringing and the doors sliding open. He looks forward and heads to Rose’s door. When Piers steps through the doors Rose looks up at him from his desk with a smile that quickly dissipates, being replaced by a wicked sneer. A shock of fear runs through Piers when he sees that look. His legs locking him in place as Rose stands and storms up to Piers, grabbing him by the hair, making the Omega cry out in pain, reaching up to hold onto Rose’s hand.

“How dare you sleep with another Alpha,” Rose growls, striking Piers across his right cheek. “He better not have gotten you pregnant.” 

“H-he didn’t!” Piers whimpers and shakes his head, looking down at Rose’s feet. His body trembles as Rose’s scent crushes him.

“You don’t know that.” Rose quietly hisses. “You’ll have to take a pregnancy test to find out. You’ll be wasting one specially made for you, and you won’t be punished as severely if you aren’t pregnant.” He gives Piers a sinister smile the Omega nods obediently as Rose drags him to his desk. Only letting go of his hair to begin rummaging through his desk. Piers stands there, his body still shocked by the fury from Rose, eyes locked to the ground in submission. The only time he looks back up is when Rose grabs his arm, jabbing his pale skin with a needle. Piers flinches and squeezes his eyes shut as Rose shushes him. “Don’t want to break the needle now do we?” He asks, squeezing Piers’ arm tighter. Piers shakes his head and tries to relax as Rose pressed something and after a moment he extracts the needle. “I had Oleana work on this for me. It’s made just for you. It was supposed to check for when you were pregnant with my child but it seems this is going to be good enough.” Piers’ eyes trail back down to the floor. Rose turns to Piers and tosses the test onto his desk. “Looks like you got lucky my dear. Seems like you’re not pregnant.” He trails his finger across Piers’ jawbone before wrapping his fingers around his neck. “It still doesn’t forgive you for having sex with another Alpha.” He squeezes Piers’ neck, applying pressure against his airway, causing Piers to gasp and whimper under him. “You’re such a slut. Going from man to man like this. Do you go home to him to have sex with him after being with me?” Rose asks, pulling Piers close so he can whisper in his ear. “You’ve agreed to have my baby, so why are you sleeping with another man hm? Do I not cum enough in you for your liking?” He pulls Piers to his bed, forcing him down. His hands press harder against his windpipe. Piers reaches up to claw at Rose’s wrists as his eyes roll back, his mouth agape. Rose sighs when Piers stops struggling against him and he lets go of him. He takes the time to examine Piers’ body, all of the marks he left fading on his body. All of them except for the bite mark on his neck. That one always stays. It pisses Rose off. He has to get rid of that other Alpha’s scent. It’s noxious, like old food left out to rot on a hot day, it’s giving him a headache. He shifts to pull Piers’ pants down, looking down at his full cock and pushes it into Piers’ ass.

Piers wakes up to find Rose deep inside him, his cock pushing against his sweet spot, waking him up to a need to release. His body trembles violently as he looks up at Rose, eyes coated with lust. Rose hits his sweet spot one more time and he orgasms, his whole body shaking violently, his mind racing between the fear he remembered and the way Rose choked him, the painful thrusting in his ass that’s starting to overstimulate him. Tears well up in his eyes, he isn’t sure how long he’s been out but it must have been a while, his hole feels wet but raw like Rose has been fucking him for hours. Rose seems happy though as he rocks his hips back and forth.

“Seems like even though you were unconscious your body still built up to an orgasm. Quite impressive.” Rose pants as he suddenly tenses. His cock twitches and he pushes in as deep as he can. Piers can feel Rose pulling him onto his cock, holding him there as he feels Rose’s knot suddenly expand. Piers’ eyes are wide as he stares up at the ceiling. He feels dizzy, his body is numb and his insides are sore and sensitive. He could be bleeding for all he knows but all he can focus on is the warm cum coating his insides. Rose moves to press his mouth to Piers’ parted lips for a deep kiss. Rose seems to have calmed down in the time he’s been out. He painfully moans when he tilts his head a little when Rose pulls away. He slowly reaches up to touch his neck, flinching and pulling his hand away to find that he’s bleeding, blood coats the pads of his fingers. Rose moves to kiss the mark but Piers shys away from him.

“What’s the matter, my dear?” Rose asks gently, moving to wipe away his tears but Piers flinches away from his hand.

“I… I wanna go home…” Piers sniffles.

“Darling, we're knotted together.” Rose lets out a gentle moan as he cums again. “You can’t leave quite yet.” Piers stares up at Rose seeing that his green eyes are dilated, staring down at Piers with a love in his eyes who feels like he can’t look away. The knot lasts about 10 minutes before it shrinks and Rose pulls out before shaking his head and his eyes return to their mostly green selves as he looks down at Piers with some concern. “What just happened? Why are you crying?” Rose asks in a stern, confused tone, and Piers scoots away from Rose, his body still aching but he ignores it. The Alpha staring him down might hurt him again, his heartbeat quickens as he backs away until his hand tries to find more bed, met with nothing, causing him to tumble off the bed. Rose scrambles up to help him. That's when he gets a good look at his body and the sky, it’s dark out. All he can remember is Piers entering his room and everything just went black, that was maybe around noon or so. He blinks as his eyes trail over Piers’ body, it’s angry and bruised in places with hickies and bite marks. His neck has a deep bite mark on it, it seems to have tried to heal before but Piers must have opened the wound back up again when he moved his head. It oozes blood, down his neck onto his chest. Rose watches as the Omega scrabbles to get away from him. His heart aches. What the hell has he done to him for the past few hours? Rose grabs a pair of pants and heads to his desk, seeing the pregnancy test thrown onto it, the digital screen shows a NO in the middle of it. He shakes his head and picks his phone up, calling Oleana to his office, telling her to bring medical supplies. She arrives quickly to find Rose is fine. She looks confused as he beckons her over to Piers. Her eyes widen for a moment before she understands what she’s to do. She approaches him and Rose’s watches from afar as he kneels down beside him, he doesn’t flinch or move away from her until she tries to clean his wounds. She’s not as gentle as she can be, preferring to save that for Rose. When his injuries are taken care of Rose sends him on his way. Not mentioning a return time as he looks over the city of Wyndon. They send Piers to the roof of the Tower where a flying taxi escorts him home. 

Coming closer to Hammerlock, he asks to be taken there rather than his home. The man gladly drops him off and Piers pulls his hood up and to Raihan’s home. He quickly scurries inside and starts finding his way to Leon and Raihan. His body has stopped being so nervous during the flight. He calms his mind and assumes it was just Rose that scared him until Piers steps into the room Raihan and Leon sit in. They both turn to look at him with worried expressions, a flash of rage in Raihan’s eyes makes that same anxiety suddenly flare up in Piers. Another Alpha is mad at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of these days Rose is going to get what's coming to him :)
> 
> (Yesterday was hectic I forgot to post I’m really sorry ;-;)


	9. Something New?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sweet moments, ending with a... New surprise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry once again for posting late last time, so here we are to post a day early this time! Please enjoy it, and we'll be back to posting on Fridays again for future chapters.
> 
> On another note whenever I think of Piers' music I always imagine he has the same vibes as Brick + Mortar...

“I’m sorry…” He backs away and Leon gets up hurriedly running over to wrap his arms around Piers. 

“You did nothing wrong honey come here.” Piers shakes his head as Leon hugs him.

“I made him hurt me…” Piers crosses his arms over his chest, hugging himself in an attempt to hide from Raihan. “And it’s going to happen again…” Piers can only think of Rose’s punishment. Even if he wasn’t conscious for half of it, he knows Raihan can be capable of the same thing.

“Why did he hurt you?”

“B-because I smelled like Raihan…” Piers whispers and Raihan walks over to them. “I don’t want to make them mad anymore,” Leon’s eyes widen and he looks to Raihan.

“Go… wait somewhere else.” Leon says sternly.

“What?” Raihan is taken aback.

“Go wait in the bedroom Raihan,” Leon states again. “You can’t help Piers right now. He needs to calm down because Rose hurt him and last time you also hurt him. Go wait in the bedroom.” Raihan wants to argue more but the look on Leon’s face tells him this isn’t the time. “I’ll explain it when Piers feels better ok?” Raihan nods and heads off to wait in the bedroom, arms crossed as he thinks over what Leon said. Last time Rose hurt Piers he hurt him too… he doesn’t even remember doing that. Why did he blackout? Can he control it? Raihan starts to fear himself. Is there some kind of sick side of him that gets off on hurting Piers? The thought of it makes his whole soul shake with sorrow. He could never hurt his boyfriend. Neither of them actually. But he did. He hurt him once and even if Piers said it was hot was he lying to try and make him feel better? Raihan squeezes his hands together before hunching over. What the hell is happening to him. Why does he feel so… livid when Rose does this stuff to Piers. Of course, he’s going to be angry, anyone would be angry with this treatment but even in the beginning, he’s been an asshole about it. Pounding Piers’ hole when he gets home without a question. Maybe he’s been raping him too? Is he as bad as Rose? He feels tears sting his eyes as he sinks his talons into his legs. He isn’t a kid anymore but his impulse to hurt himself is high. He wants punishment for all he thinks he’s done wrong.

Leon after calming Piers, guilds him to the bedroom, they find Raihan laying on his side sobbing. Both spring to action, Leon is first by his side followed by Piers.

“Rai, what’s wrong?” Leon asks frantically, pulling him into his arms but he jerks away, saying something unintelligible through his breakdown but Piers seems to pick some of it up.

“Raihan. There’s nothing wrong with you.” He says sternly. “It’s apart of your nature—”

“To abuse and rape you?!” Raihan growls.

“You’ve never abused or raped me. Ever!” Piers snaps back. Before grabbing Raihan by his shirt. “And you will never be worse than Rose. You give so much to make me happy and sometimes I’m an asshole to you but you love me and I love you so much Raihan. You make me happy when you're glad to see me and I wish Rose wouldn’t take what isn’t his… you could never hurt me like he does, even if you tried. I’m only scared of the Alpha side of you when you see Rose trying to claim me. You don’t want me stolen from you and I know it feels like your being replaced but I could never love Rose. Ever. I have you and Leon to come home to. You don’t force me to do anything I never want to do. You respect me as both a person and your lover. Rose treats me like… a sex object.”

“...” Raihan thinks over what Piers says, alpha side? Makes sense he thinks. It makes sense that he has some kind of wild side that makes him appealing to Piers. He reminds him of an Alpha. Raihan then asks in a shaky voice, “Are you sure…?”

“Raihan I’m positive. You’re an amazing being to come home to. You make me smile even when I don’t want to smile. You also aren’t blackmailing me. You’re a good person and you just want what’s best for all of us.” Piers lets go of Raihan’s shirt before moving to headbutt him. “I love you Raihan and that is something no one can change.” Raihan sniffles again and headbutts Piers back. Leon smiles seeing Raihan’s feeling at least a little better and Piers isn’t scared of him before he notices Raihan’s bleeding legs and starts scolding him, going to get his medical pack to clean and wrap Raihan. Some well-needed silence later Raihan speaks up.

“So… I have an idea…” He begins and his boyfriends look at him. “What if… You only fucks Piers. If Rose can smell me on him I shouldn’t put it in him anymore. At least until this is all over. Is that alright with you Lee?”

“That would be fine with me… Are you sure though?” Leon looks at Raihan, concern in his eyes. Raihan nods. Piers sighs before curling up next to Raihan, giving him a gentle head-butt.

“I’ll miss having sex with you Raihan... “ Piers pouts, less at Raihan and more at Rose for forcing them to live like this.

“I’ll miss having sex with you too Piers, At least we’ll be in the same room together and Leon will be in you and I’ll be plowing him… Man, it’ll be weird not being able to do you at all…” Raihan wraps his arms around the Omega, Piers gives Raihan’s arm another head-butt before peering over Raihan to see Leon sitting behind him. Leon takes the glance as ‘come join us.’ So he does.

Before they know it, two weeks have passed. Leon doing his champion duties, Raihan just being popular and Piers doesn’t receive any messages from Rose to return to the tower only ones canceling their appointments saying he has business to take care of, so Piers happily spends the time heading back and forth from Spikemuth to care for his Pokémon (As well as Marnie if she’s home) and heading back to Hammerlocke to spend time with his two boyfriends. It's been a while since he’s performed and decides to hell with the rest of his plans that night. If Rose isn’t going to bring him to the Tower, he’ll give Spikemuth a well-deserved concert. His Rotom phone whizzing around trying to get the best pictures possible. The show is long, the hot lights on his skin feel great and the crowds going wild, sweat pouring down his brow. He hasn’t felt this good in a while, singing his heart out. When he’s down he gives an encore before he heads off stage, wiping his face off and sighing, a big smile on his face. He takes a few swings of water and relaxes. After taking a moment he gets up and heads home, waving to the people of Spikemuth and greeting them as he goes. He stops when he feels something cling onto his leg. He looks down to see a Toxel. Piers smiles and kneels down to pick it up, pulling his sleeves over his arms to protect his hands from its poison.

“Where’d you come from, little guy? Do you have a trainer?” He asks, lifting it into his arms. It shakes its head and clings to his arm. “You like hugs huh? Well, you’d fit in with my team if you're up for it.” Piers smiles and the Toxel nods frantically, its eyes seem to shine as it stares up at Piers. He smiles at it and holds it close. He’s always wanted a Toxel, he’s just never had the luck of finding one. At least until now.

When he gets home he kicks off his shoes, placing the Toxel on his couch, telling it the other Pokémon can be rowdy but not to worry since he’ll be nearby making food, he lets  
his main four know to look out for the newbie since he’ll be on the team someday. He heads to the kitchen. Finding something good to make, opening up some instant noodles, catching the attention of many of the Pokémon as he cooks. It’s only when he’s done plating meals for the Zigzagoons and his main four Pokémon as well as the new Toxel does he take a bite of his own food, and suddenly feels queasy. He looks at his Pokémon which all seem more than satisfied with the quality, he may not be Raihan or Leon but they love his meal all the same. He can’t look at his meal without gagging, offering the barely touched meal to his Obstagoon who looks at him worriedly, tilting his head to the side. Piers puts the cup down and heads to the bathroom, praying he won’t get sick on the way there. The least of his worries as Leon welcomes his way into his house. Piers ducks into his bathroom just in time.

“Piers?” He calls. “I’m sorry for breaking in but… I missed you and wanted to make sure you were okay!” Lee looks around, hearing the commotion from the kitchen to find all his Pokémon eating. Leon tilts his head wondering where Piers is when his Malamar floats up to him. With an instant noodles cup in his beak. Landing in front of Leon he offers him the cup. “Oh, thanks Malamar,” Leon says awkwardly as he takes the cup, he’s never spent much time with Piers’ main Pokémon on his own. Normally Piers is there to tell him what he’s saying. He stares at Leon expectantly and he glances to look at the other Pokémon to see them also looking up at Leon. He’s a little unnerved. He knows they wouldn’t just attack him out of the blue. Though the bad reputation of Dark types does make him a little nervous. Piers’ Obstagoon, Stuntank, and Scrafty all make their ways up to Leon as well, all attempting to communicate with the champion. Obstagoon holding up his own cup and looking off in the direction Piers went. Stuntank and Scrafty both try to mimic what Piers was doing before he ran off sick. All of it seems to go over Leon’s head. Piers’ Malamar wraps one of its tentacles around Leon’s wrist and pushes the cup up towards his mouth, though he’s a little too short to reach Leon can understand that part at least. “You want me to try this?” Leon asks and the Pokémon nods frantically. He does so and thinks for a moment. “It could have used some salt but besides that, that’s a Copperajah class dish right there.” Leon smiles and Piers’ Pokémon look at each other confused. Each chattering amongst themselves before Leon interrupts them.

“Where’s Piers, you guys?” His Obstagoon suddenly looks exasperated but points towards the hall with a huff. Leon pats Obstagoon on the head who quietly grumbles as Leon heads into the hall. As Leon heads down the hall he stops when he hears Piers dry heaving in the bathroom. Before a groan.

“Sorry Leon… Wish I could have greeted you at the door…” Piers mumbles, before the toilet flushes, and the sink is turned on.

“Don’t be sorry, is there anything I can do to help you? Do you want some tea?” Leon asks. “You can go lay down and I can bring it to you.”

“Yeah sure. Thank you.” Piers says before washing his mouth out. Leon turns and heads into the kitchen to start the kettle. Looking around for ginger root he sighs when he can’t find any, remembering he isn’t home and wishes he was home or he could help Piers with a delicious Roselia Ginger Tea his mum taught him about when he wasn’t feeling well. Figuring finding a store in Spikemuth will lead to way too much trouble for the moment he looks where he recalls finding tea bags and looks through the ones Piers has. Luckily he finds green tea. 

This is good! Not as good as my mom’s but it’s good. Leon thinks to himself. As he hums to himself Piers’ main four Pokémon wander back into the kitchen. Leon can feel their eyes on him, wanting an answer so he turns and gives them a smile.

“Piers is okay. He’ll be in his room if you four want to go keep him company.” Leon says and they all thank him in their own little language before they make off for Piers who had just made it to his bedroom door. Leon can hear as Piers asks what his Pokémon are doing as they push past him into his room, hopping onto his bed and he sighs, his shuffling becoming quieter as he crawls into bed, surrounded with love. 

Leon smiles to himself as he waits for the kettle to heat up. When the water is hot he pours it into a cute Obstagoon mug Leon has seen Piers use before. His heart squeezes with love whenever he sees Piers happily sipping away at all the cute Pokémon-themed mugs he has. It’s just so sweet he loves them so much that he has mugs for them. As Leon starts down the hall with the piping hot tea, his eye catches the glimpse of something small crawling in his path, he looks down to see a little Toxel. He sighs, glad he saw it before he stepped on it. He kneels down to ask it where it’s going. It looks up at Leon and at Piers’ door tears in its eyes.

“Oh, you want to see Piers?” It nods and Leon smiles picking it up with one hand. “Alright!” He says and his hand starts to tingle. “Let’s uh, go!” He says trying to balance the baby Pokémon in one hand and Piers’ tea in the other. He’s able to make it to the room without tripping over any Zigzagoons or Linoones. Piers turns to look at Leon when he hears the door creek open and sits up with concern in his eyes.

“Oi! Leon isn’t you hand—”

“Tingly? Yes very.” He rushes to Piers’ bed placing the Toxel down which clings to Piers’ leg through the blankets. “Man he’s a cutie.” Leon smiles as he offers Piers his tea who takes it with a nod of thanks.

“Your hand should stop bein’ tingly soon. It’s just the poison on his body that keeps him safe. It produces electricity,” Piers smiles and takes a sip of his tea. “I’ve always wanted to catch a Toxel but I’ve been busy with you and Raihan and Spikemuth… I also just have shite luck.”

“How’d you find him?” Leon asks, sitting down and patting the Toxel on the back. Piers looks at him with concern but Leon just smiles to let him know it’s fine.

“It was after my concert he just clung to my leg when I was talkin’ to one of the locals.”

“Sorry I missed your concert Piers.” Leon says, suddenly looking sad.

“Don’t be. It was really short notice, I know.” Piers pats Leon on the back who nods.

“I’d just love to see you perform one day…” Leon sighs. “I’ve never been to a concert before.”

“Well, I’ll have to set one up just for you and Raihan to attend,” Piers smirks. “I’ll write a few songs dedicated to the two of you bein’ the loves of my life.” 

“Aww, that would be so sweet!” Leon blushes a little. A love song with him in it? He’s never thought such a thing would ever happen! Piers eventually finishes his drink and falls asleep. Leon moves to run a hand through his hair as he sleeps and messages Raihan.

**Hey, Rai! Piers isn’t feeling too well, just wanted to let you know. He’s sleeping right now…**

******Do you know what’s wrong? **Raihan responds in a few minutes.**** ** **

**********No… He doesn’t have a fever or anything, I just found him throwing up in the bathroom when I got here :-(** ********

Leon looks down at Piers who looks rather tranquil. 

********

********

******It could have been overexertion from his concert.** ** **

********

**************Maybe I shouldn’t show up tonight… it might stress him out too much** ** ** ** ** ** **

********

**************Only if you don’t want to.** ************

********

********

********

**************Alright** ** ** ** ** ** **

********

********

********

**************Love you Rai see you tomorrow.** ************

********

Leon puts his Rotom phone away and nuzzles up to Piers, relaxing as he thinks about what he’ll need to take care of next, besides his boyfriend tomorrow. His schedule is pretty free, so he’ll be able to spend the day with Piers and Raihan if he shows up.

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

Leon gets up in the morning to find most of the Pokémon have left and Piers is still asleep. Lee smiles and leans forward to kiss Piers’ forehead before getting up. He heads to the bathroom before moving to the kitchen to get started on a meal. In the middle of his cooking, he hears Piers shuffle from his bedroom, heading to the bathroom.

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

“Good morning Piers,” Leon calls to him. 

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

****

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

“Morning…” he mumbles back and the bathroom door closes. Leon hums to himself as Piers comes back out of the bathroom and heads back to his room, closing the door behind him and Leon sighs to himself. He finishes making a Charizard Class breakfast, a delicious Bean medley. Calling the Pokémon to their meals which they all come running, making sure to give them plates to share. Leon is glad to feed Piers’ Pokémon who all look very excited to try his meal, each quick to gobble up the meal extremely content with Lee’s cooking. When they’ve all eaten Leon takes a seat, plating a dish for Raihan and Piers, putting both into a foil and putting them in the oven on a low heat to keep them warm. As he begins to eat, that’s when Raihan walks in. 

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

****

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

“Smells awesome in here!” He announces as he shuts the door behind him. 

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

****

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

“In here!” Leon calls and Raihan heads to the kitchen and plops down next to Leon, putting his arm around him. 

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

****

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

“Hey baby,” he plants a kiss on Lee’s cheek and looks around. “Where’s the other one?” 

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

****

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

“Piers? I think he just went back to bed.” Leon says. 

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

****

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

“Man that’s Piers for you, you think he’s awake and he’ll just head right back to bed,” Raihan smiles, shaking his head and gets up. “I’ll go get him.” 

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

****

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

“Don’t take too long, you and Piers both have food waiting for you in the oven,” Leon says watching Raihan leave. 

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

****

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

“We won’t Lee. I’ll be back with him before you can say Gigantamax!” Raihan disappears around the doorframe and down the hall to the bedroom. If he tries hard enough, Leon can hear some faint talking before two sets of footsteps continue to the kitchen. 

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

****

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

“Good morning again Piers,” Leon says reaching out to touch Piers who moves to Lee, hugging him and rubbing his head against his jaw. 

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

****

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

“Morning,” He purrs. “Sorry about yesterday. I’m not sure what happened.” 

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

****

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

“Me neither…” Leon sighs, kissing Piers’ temple. “I assume you feel better after some rest?” 

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

****

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

“Mhm…” Piers holds onto Leon a little bit longer before letting him go. “Sorry…” 

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

****

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

“Don’t be sorry Piers! I gotta help you stop saying that especially when you haven’t done anything wrong.” Leon takes Piers’ hand and gives it a little squeeze and turns to Raihan who watches the two. His lip curled slightly in disgust. “Raihan! Quit making that face.” Leon glares at him. 

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

****

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

“Wha— I’m sorry I don’t realize I was making a face.” Raihan’s eyes widen as he looks down at Lee. 

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

****

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

“What’s wrong?” 

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

****

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

“It’s just… Piers stinks still…” Raihan mumbles, locking eyes with Piers. “You sure Rose hasn’t called you back to his tower?” 

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

****

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

“No. He hasn’t,” Piers stares back at Raihan, his shoulders tensing. Leon can feel the rising tension between the two, he stands to break their staring contest and points Raihan to the oven. 

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

****

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

“Go get yours and Piers’ food Rai, please?” Leon says with a gentle smile, Raihan focuses on Leon and nods, focusing on the task Leon gave him. Lee turns to Piers, seeing his shoulders have relaxed and he takes a seat. He stares at the table trying to figure out what Raihan means. He’s showered multiple times since the last time he visited Rose… maybe his nose is just acting up. That’s when his mind flashes back to something he read. He suddenly tenses again and Leon reaches out to him. “Piers? What’s wrong?” Piers looks up at Leon brought back down to earth and relaxes again. 

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

****

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

“I uh… don’t worry about it, Leon,” He says looking back to the table as Raihan places his food down in front of him. “Thanks, Raihan.” 

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

****

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

“Mhm,” He plops down next to Piers and works on eating, rather than the bubbling jealousy in his brain. Leon sits and pouts but keeps his thoughts to himself, wishing he could read Piers’ mind or something. After eating, Piers gets up and heads to the bathroom, shutting and locking it as he begins rummaging through his cabinets looking for that box. He’s only used, like, one of them before when he thought he and Raihan fucked up in the past. He finds it tucked away in the back of his sink cabinet. Omega Pregnancy tests. He had to make Raihan go all around Hammerlocke to look for the damn things. He found them in one store and was subjected to the embarrassment of having to get the test. Having to make up some friend of his needed them or something. Piers opens the box to find the other two tests, pulling one out and taking a deep breath and reads the instructions, needing a refresher. He takes the test and puts it aside and washes his hands before sitting on the toilet, pulling his legs up to curl up. A knock on the door nearly makes his heart jump out of his chest. 

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

****

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

“Yo Piers I gotta take a leak,” Raihan calls. 

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

****

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **

********

************ ** **


	10. A Blessed Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret is out, but this blessing is proving to be more of a curse than they could have imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have been reinspired to keep this story going!! (stuff has been a little down in the dumps with this whole thing... I hope to give some good story stuff to keep people entertained!) We hope to keep this on track for Fridays. See you again next Friday!

“Why couldn’t you have peed at a more convenient time?” Piers shouts back getting up and looking at the test, he doesn’t know what to do with it, he doesn’t have pockets… he hides it under the sink and opens the door. “You’re so needy.”

“Oh says you.” Raihan slaps Piers’ ass as he steps by him, gaining a glare from Piers as he turns to skulk away to his room to get dressed.

Raihan whistles as he pisses, finishing up he flushes and washes his hands, he takes notice of the soap being low and decides this will be one less thing Piers will have to do, he decides to refill it for his boyfriend. It’s the little things that Piers like, nothing too flashy. He kneels down in front of the sink and opens the cabinet, as he reaches for the hand soap his eyes trail down to see a pregnancy test? He pauses, picking up the soap and grabs the test with his other hand and flips it over, a sticker on the bottom of the screen says that minus ( - ) means not pregnant, plus ( + ) means pregnant. He flips it over to see the screen saying reading… Raihan looks at it confused, he places it to the side and starts filling up the hand soap dispenser filling it up and capping it, he glances back at it and his eyes widen as the screen blinks +.

 _A plus?_ He thinks. _That’s one of Piers’... pregnancy tests…_ he drops the soap container on the floor with a clatter. 

“You okay in there Rai?” Leon calls from the kitchen.

“Y-yeah.” He says quietly to himself as he pulls the door open and looks around, heading for Piers’ room and pulls open the door. Piers jumps seeing as he was trying to put on his pants.

“Wot the hell Raihan, have you ever heard of knockin’?” Piers pulls his pants up. “Why do you look so frazzled?”

“Piers you're pregnant?!” Raihan can’t help but shout.

“Huh?” Piers tries to play dumb. “Wot are you talkin’ about?”

“The- the pregnancy test under the sink!” Raihan points behind him with his thumb.

 _Oh for god's sake… Raihan you nosy bastard…_ Piers stares up at Raihan before looking down, wrapping his arms around himself.

“I s’pose I am… if that’s what the test said…” Piers glances up at Raihan who nods.

“Shit… why didn’t you tell us you thought you were pregnant?!” Raihan asks approaching Piers who shrinks away from Raihan.

“I… I don’t know… I guess I thought you were going to be mad…”

“Why would I get mad?”

“Cause you said I smelled like Rose. I don’t know why I do… maybe it has something to do with like… when the baby got conceived and that’s who was around me when that happened maybe… maybe that’s why I still smell like Rose?” Piers’ hands tighten on his body.

“Isn’t… isn’t that what we wanted though?” Raihan asks gently.

“Yeah but… but I wanna have your baby Raihan…” Piers looks down as Raihan moves to wrap his arms around him, holding him tight. Something about Piers being vulnerable like this suppresses his jealousy. He is still his boyfriend. He wants to support him at least that’s what he thinks it is, even if it’s a deep rooted gene that makes his whole being see Piers as his mate. Seeing his mate not want this baby puts something at ease in him. 

“I… I know Piers…” Raihan says gently, nuzzling his face against Piers’ head. He tries to ignore the slight waft coming from Piers to hug him, to tell him he’s okay. Piers moves to pull away from him.

“I know I stink…” he says gently.

“That’s okay…” Raihan replies with a smile. “I just can’t help rubbing up against you still, you do smell so good to me even if you smell a little like worn socks.” Piers scoffs but let’s Raihan hold him a little longer before Leon opens the door hesitantly.

“Hello…? Is everything alright in here?” He peaks in to see Raihan and Piers embrace in a hug. “Oh good…” Relief washes over Lee as he steps in.

“Come here Lee. Help complete the hug.” Raihan extends his arm to Leon who quickly makes his way over to them, wrapping strong arms around the two and he smiles, giving each a peck on the cheek.

“I love both of you so much…” Leon says burying his head between Raihan’s chest and Piers’ head.

“We love you too.” Piers says quietly, blushing a little and Raihan smiles.

“So what were you two talking about?” Leon asks looking up at Raihan who tenses, looking to Piers and laughs nervously.

“This is going to be… a lot to explain…” Raihan says squeezing his boyfriends and guilds them to the bed to talk.

The shock on Leon’s face is expected when they both try to explain over one another about how they figured out Piers was pregnant.

“So is it like, really real? The test isn’t lying right?” Leon asks looking from Raihan to Piers to Piers’ stomach and back up to Raihan.

“I think it’s true…” Piers says. “I guess I’m showing symptoms early but… I don’t get why I didn’t feel bad at my concert.”

“Oh how was that by the way? Anyone flash you?” Raihan asks with a smile.

“No! Besides, you're the only one in the whole region who has flashed me during one of my concerts Raihan.” Piers shoots back, his face turning red. “I’m sure you get flashed a lot.”

“Me nah.” Raihan shakes his head. “I’m on social media baby, you don’t get flashed there. Unless someone posts their boobs or dick or something. Usually I have to look for that though.”

“You guys get flashed?!” Leon asks, looking shocked.

“Lee I’m sure you’ve been flashed before, you just are too sweet to call it out. Plenty of women would love to show you their tits.” Raihan says ruffling Leon’s hair.

“I suppose I’ve seen girls boobs before… I tried to ignore them though! I always just thought it was a wardrobe malfunction or something…” Leon’s cheeks light up red and Raihan laughs, it’s a belly laugh for sure. It’s one of Piers’ favorites and one Leon hasn’t heard before making him look at Raihan with wide eyes before a big smile spreads across his face. “Rai you have such a sweet laugh.”

“Mine? Oh it’s not sweet. It’s kinda ugly. Piers though, he always chortles at my jokes and snickers. Now that’s sweet.” Raihan says jabbing Piers in the side who holds back a giggle. “Don’t be embarrassed Piers, I’m sure Leon has an even cuter laugh. Then I won’t bully you all the time to hear yours.” Piers looks to Raihan then to Leon who’s eyes widen and shakes his head. “Piers, I’ll hold him down and you go for his sides. I know he’s at least a little ticklish there.” Raihan says with a mischievous smile and Piers returns it and nods. Raihan forces Leon down and Piers pounces, pushing his hands up Leon’s shirt and tickling his sides.

“No please!” Leon begs his eyes crinkle and before he knows it he’s roaring with laughter, he can’t handle his sides getting tickled, he struggles not to overpower his boyfriends for at least a little bit before he can’t handle it anymore, pushing Raihan off of him with relative ease before catching Piers’ hands attempting to get a grip on himself. He glances between his two boyfriends, wishing he could express the love he feels for them in words but grabs both of them and pulls them down onto the bed. “You two are such trouble makers.” Leon presses another few kisses to Raihan and Piers’ cheeks. Everything is calm at least for an hour. When Raihan and Leon are away from Piers, he sits with his phone in his hands, his thumb hovering over his phone, hesitant to press on the messaging app. He bites his lower lip and forces every nerve of his body to push the app. Now that that’s open he gets to stare at the contacts that he’s messaged frequently, Marnie, Raihan, Leon and Rose. His body wants to turn back and just dismiss his phone for today but his mind keeps telling him that, if he just tells him he can just get it over with now. He wishes he could just have someone else press the button for him. Make at least the lead up to the news a little easier, but he couldn’t do that to either of his partners… he takes a deep breath and exhales slowly to calm his nerves at least a little bit. He looks down at the messages and clicks on Rose’s contact. Seeing the last message he had sent a few days prior about not seeing each other due to work that will keep him busy. What could he even be doing that’s that busy? Not that he cares really… it’s just strange. He looks down at his response not too long after that reads a simple ok. He opens up the messaging bar and the keyboard slides up and he begins to write.

 **Rose. I’m pregnant.** He hesitates to send it but forces his thumb against the send button and closes his phone. His heart beating rapidly, why is he so nervous? He thinks to himself, bitterly. Maybe it has something to do with his last visit, when he left with deep bite marks that bled now mostly healed, not many people would notice them unless they looked close enough. Maybe it’s just anxiety or his depression getting to him, but part of him feels like he won’t make a good vessel for child baring. It’s a small part of him that just nags at him as he waits for Rose to respond. What if he doesn’t want the baby? If by some chance he is disappointed or upset he’s pregnant. His phone buzzes, lighting up with a message back, Piers is quick to open it.

 **Are you sure? Did you take a pregnancy test so what kind? Normal ones don’t work on Omegas the same way they work on normal humans.** Piers can almost feel the excitement and disbelief wafting off of Rose's text.

 **I took an Omega test. It’s positive.** Piers replies.

**Really? Well that’s good. We’ll have to celebrate. How about the Seafood Restaurant in Hulbury? I’m sure we can find you something to eat there that won’t hurt the baby.**

**Ok. When?**

**How about tonight? Piers was afraid of that.**

**Ok.**

**I will meet you outside the restaurant at 6:00 pm. Wear something comfortable. I’ll be in more casual wear so no one will know it’s me. You can do the same if you so chose, but I would heavily suggest it.**

Piers just stares at his phone for a bit. Giving Rose a final ok before closing it and dismissing his Rotom phone. Piers sits with his legs pulled up against his chest. What does he tell Raihan and Leon? He knows Leon won’t be too upset but Raihan will be… he takes a shaky breath and lays down, waiting for them to get home. After about three minutes Piers sits up and wanders to the full body mirror on his closet door. He stares at his reflection and pulls his shirt up. His stomach is still relatively flat, poking at it, wondering if that test is true. He feels a wave of both excitement and fear as he thinks about carrying a child to term. Nine months? What if something goes wrong? What if it comes early? What if it comes late. Will he even be able to handle carrying a child? How much will the birth hurt? Anxiety runs through him as he scares himself with all these thoughts. He feels Raihan’s scent grow stronger as he walks into the bedroom.

“What’s wrong babe?”

“I… um… I have to tell you and Leon something… I know you're going to get upset but I don’t have much of a choice…” Raihan feels he knows it’ll have something to do with Rose. Leon walks in and looks between the two of them. Raihan stares intensely at Piers whose eyes are locked to the ground. “Rose is asking me to go to dinner with him… tonight…”

“That’s kind of sudden.” Leon speaks up. “Why is it?”

“He probably knows about the baby.” Raihan mumbles.

“I told him… I didn’t think he’d ask about dinner…” Piers avoids looking at Raihan.

“Ugh. He’s such a sleeze. The moment you get pregnant he then decides to be a normal person. It’s disgusting.” Raihan crosses his arms and Leon elbows him.

“Piers it’s quite alright that you have new plans. We’ll always be here waiting for you to come back. It’s only one dinner!” Leon says and walks over to hug Piers. “We’re not mad at you in the slightest.” He holds him close, maybe wanting him to ‘smell’ how he feels or whatever Raihan calls it. It seems to calm Piers at least a little and most of the stress disappears when Raihan gives Piers a gentle smile. It was hard for him to muster but he does and Piers relaxes in Leon’s arms, closing his eyes.

“Thanks you guys…” He says.

The time passes almost too fast for everyone’s liking as Piers has to get dressed, putting on a sweatshirt and pulling his hair into a bun, throws on some loose fitting pants and his boots and he’s ready to go. He kisses Leon and Raihan goodbye, letting them know they can leave whenever they choose and hails a flying taxi to Hulbury. He stands awkwardly outside, looking around for Rose. He stands smelling the sea breeze, the wind brushing his skin causing goosebumps to form on the skin, his hair luckily is allup in one messy bun or else he’d turn and all of his hair would blow into his face. As he’s admiring the skyline kissing the sea, that’s when he feels a hand on his shoulder, he whips around to find a man in sunglasses and a hat.

“Piers, sorry to have snuck up on you.” He says in a quiet voice. It’s Rose. 

“It’s alright.” Piers matches his tone.

“Well shall we my dear?” Rose holds his arm out for Piers to take which he does so tentatively. Rose guilds Piers in and speaks to the waiter about their seat. A table away from the other patrons overlooking the sea outside. The wind still nips at their skin as they sit, Rose ushering Piers to sit beside him. When the waiter leaves them be, Rose opens a menu and looks it over as he speaks. “I wasn’t expecting you to conceive so quickly. It’s only been a month or so.” Rose says gently as he turns a page in his menu, the plastic page making a satisfying, gentle click against the cover. “They say Omega males only have a 5% chance of conceiving. Unless they orgasm. Then the fertility rate goes up. I think that’s just an excuse to normalize how many times an omega can orgasm in one sitting. Then again it might have been what got you pregnant.” Rose moves to put an arm around Piers, resting his hand against his side.

“Yeah…” Piers nods as he opens his own menu.

“When did you find out?” Rose asks.

“Well today is when I took the test but yesterday I wasn’t feelin’ well after makin’ somethin’ for dinner.”

“Ah morning sickness. You know they really should change that name. Not all of it is during the morning, like yours for example.” Rose says. “What triggered it?”

“I was tryin’ to make instant noodles… my Pokémon tend to like it but it just didn’t sit right with me.”

“Maybe your body didn’t trust the ingredients you were using. That’s what some sources claim, that it’s a mechanism to protect mommy from ingesting something that might harm the baby. Especially in these times where it’s so fragile. Speaking of which, we’ll be discussing habits. It’s been a while since you’ve seen the contract. I’m sure you don’t recall every last detail on it.” Piers shakes his head. “Well, I have a list of foods you should avoid eating. As well as the ones you should eat and the ones you can eat in moderation. I know cravings are a thing, so I didn’t rule out sweets entirely.” Rose pulls a paper from his pocket, it’s neatly folded and he unfolds it, handing it to Piers. “I’d like you to take it. As well as these.” He pulls out a bottle. “They’re prenatal pills. They’ll help your body, seeing as you don’t get much sun, I’d advise taking some extra vitamin D.” Piers nods as he takes the bottle. “Instructions are on the back of you need them. We can also schedule a doctors appointment as well.” Piers feels like his head is being overloaded by the sudden information. He’s not sure what to look at first, the menu, his vitamins, the sheet of paper telling what he can and cannot eat all while Rose looms over him. He crosses his arms over his chest, his anxiety is high and Rose must feel it on him, he wraps his arm back around him and gently kisses his cheek. “Don’t worry my dear, take it on step at a time. I didn’t mean to stress you out. Here, I think I found something for you. Perhaps you would like a Vegan Krabby Cake Sandwich. It won’t hurt the baby,” he turns to Piers for an opinion and he nods.

“Sounds good.” Piers adds.

“Alright.” Rose smiles, head-butting Piers. “Now what should I eat.”

Raihan and Leon meanwhile had decided that they wanted to eat out, assuming Rose wasn’t dumb enough to take him to the Seafood restraunt in Hulbury, they decided to call up Sonia and Nessa to meet up for a kind of double date. They meet out front and head inside together. The group gets a window seat, Raihan and Leon sitting across from Nessa and Sonia.

“So, where’s Piers?” Sonia asks pointing her fork at Leon.

“Piers? Well uh…”

“Piers hangs out with the two of you?” Nessa smiles.

“He does!” Raihan pouts. “He loves us— hanging out with us,” Nessa lifts an eyebrow at Raihan’s slip.

“Oh quit playing around with Raihan Ness, he doesn’t need to stress out about you knowing,” Sonia gently elbows her and she scoffs.

“He doesn’t know that all the gym leaders know?”

“What?” Raihan’s eyes widen. “Everyone? Like even Opal?!”

“Yes. We all know.”

“Kabu and Nessa were the ones who yelled at me when I mentioned that you and Piers were dating… it was scary.” Leon shivers, recalling how much of a talking to he had gotten.

“It wasn’t that bad Lee.” Nessa smiles turning to Sonia who still looks concerned.

“Raihan what’s wrong?” Sonia asks waving her hand in front of his face, he’s staring past her, almost like he’s seen a ghost.

“Lee…” Raihan mumbles. “Piers and Rose are here.”

“What?!” Leon moves to look where Raihan was looking. “Why would they come here of all places?”

“Wait, you said Piers is here?” Sonia turns to look back.

“Why’s he not with us?” Nessa asks.

“It’s some… contract stuff. Rose invited him out to dinner to talk to him about some things.” Leon says gently. “We don’t want people spreading rumors or anything if we told you Nessa I’m sorry.”

“You saying I can’t keep a secret?”

“I’m saying… people might try taking a lot of stuff out of context if I say it out loud. I think Sonia can tell you some time.” Leon says, taking Nessa’s hands, begging her for forgiveness and she sighs, rolling her eyes at him.

“Alright alright fine. Nia you better tell me about this later.” Nessa says.

“Wait Sonia do you know?” Raihan looks at her and she nods. 

“Raihan I told her… She knows how serious this is.”

“That’s by the point Lee, did you even ask Piers if you could tell her? It’s more of his problem than ours,” Raihan says, glancing over at Rose with his arm around Piers. He gags.

“N-no…” Leon looks down.

“Raihan you better not throw up on this table.” Nessa says pointing to him.

“Ugh I’ve lost my appetite.” He groans and looks back to Leon. “I’m going to go kill him.”

“Rai baby, lets trade seats. You sit across from Nessa and I’ll sit across from Sonia. Okay?”

“I’ve gotta watch them though.” Raihan snaps back.

“I’ll watch them for you. Let’s just trade seats and you get to cool your head.” Leon stands up and grabs Raihan, pulling him from his seat and sits him down across from Nessa. Leon looks out to Piers and Rose on the doc, his heart sinks when he sees Rose plant a kiss on Piers’ cheek. He shakes his head and sighs, he’s glad Raihan didn’t see that. He probably would have gone ballistic. Leon looks at Sonia and Nessa, Sonia has a worried look in her eye and Nessa seems embarrassed by the sudden drama.

“Is everything chill now?” Nessa looks between the two. “No more gagging?”

“At least a little,” Leon nods a little. Raihan just sits back with his arms crossed.  
Neither Rose nor Piers notice Leon or Raihan as they sit, looking over the sea together.

“Have you ever eaten here before?” Rose asks gently and Piers nods. “Oh?”

“I’ve tried the soy Slowpoke tails before.” Piers replies as Rose pushes some strands of hair out of his face.

“Ahh, I don’t know if I could eat the alternative. I personally don’t think they’re as good as the real deal,” Rose says and Piers just nods. “Oh I’ve forgotten to mention something so important. I’m sorry my dear, I haven’t been able to spend much time with you.” His hand trails down Piers’ back.

“I-it’s okay…” Piers’ voice is so soft, Rose almost doesn’t catch what he says. 

“I promise I’ll be able to spend time with the both of you very soon. I can smell you stopped sleeping with that filthy Alpha. So your hole must be so lonely. I’m sorry I had to threaten you like that, you know how Alphas can get, especially when someone tries to take what isn’t theirs.” Rose slips his hand into Piers’ pants and he tenses.

“B-but ahh…” Rose forces a finger into Piers’ hole, it’s not as easy as normal but it’s a little slick from the natural lubricants already present to keep his insides healthy.

“There’s no one around and what I ordered does take a bit of time to make,” Rose whispers in a husky tone, making Piers shift uncomfortably. “Do you not like the idea of being caught? Not many people will recognize your face, you don’t tend to leave Spikemuth in outfits like this.” Rose purrs causing Piers to shutter, fingers slipping further into him with an audible squelch. Rose pushes Piers out of his seat, yanking his sweatpants and underwear down. Exposing the smooth skin, Rose smiles seeing goosebumps raised on Piers’ skin as the air cools the slick leaking from his body. Piers’ face turns bright red as he feels Rose climb over him and slip his cock into him. Piers gasps and Rose grips his hips. “You definitely have been listening to me,” Rose smirks. “This is the most you’ve ever squeezed me. It feels amazing.” Piers can’t help it, it does feel amazing to him too, it’s been so long since an Alpha cock has penetrated him. Rose is surprised to hear the positive purrs and moans from Piers, his insides tingle with excitement as his body squeezes Rose as best he can, insides spilling slick as Rose rocks his hips against Piers’ ass. The table Rose is pressing Piers into shakes with each thrust, glasses wobbling and silverware clinking. Piers’ feels like he’s losing a grip on the conscious, rational part of him to the Alpha cock-starved part of his brain. His insides being filled up so perfectly. He cums not too long into Rose thrusting, left to tremble as Rose continues fucking Piers to orgasm, spilling a fairly large load into the shaking Omega, earning a sensual moan. “Now you're acting like a real Omega Piers.” Rose slowly pulls out of Piers watching his cum leak out of his ass. Rose pulls Piers’ pants up, putting his cock away as well and holds Piers close to him, lifting his chin to kiss Piers. Moaning into their kiss, he leans into Rose’s chest and sighs.  
Leon glances back through the window one more time to see them kissing. It isn’t as bad as what had just been happening. Lee feels a little sour. Not just because Raihan keeps asking about what Rose and Piers are doing, but the fact Rose can just do something like that. It’s gross and inappropriate. He bites his tongue and turns back to Raihan.

“They’re just kidding Rai.” Leon says sternly as their food is out down on the table. He doesn’t feel so hungry anymore. Piers just naturally fell into Rose’s arms after being forced to have sex all of a sudden. He hasn’t looked that satisfied in weeks… Leon takes a bite of food before playing with it the rest of the time, glancing out the window to just tell Raihan that they’re just eating. They’re still eating. They left to go home or something. Lee doesn’t like being bitter about it but… he is and he can’t help it.


	11. Lee's House!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan is just a big ball of emotions.

The rest of dinner isn’t too interesting, people come and go, Raihan eventually calms down some and Leon less bitter as Sonia and Nessa tell them about their days together. Raihan and Leon both get to-go boxes and thank Nessa and Sonia for their company, saying they should do something like this again, and hopefully, they don’t have to get so worked up about something like this again. Heading back to Piers’ house they don’t find him anywhere. They sit down and wait for him to show up, sitting on the couch and turning the TV on to try and distract themselves.

Piers returns about half an hour afterward, having screwed around with Rose again and set up a doctor's appointment later in the week when they meet again. Rose bids Piers a farewell, catching him and kissing him on the lips before he leaves. Leaving the ride back to Spikemuth for him to contemplate what he tells Leon and Raihan upon getting back. He’s greeted with Leon getting up to hug him and Raihan still wrinkling his nose when Piers approaches him. Raihan holds his breath as he hugs Piers, quickly trying to rub his scent off on him to cover up some of the stink. It partially works as Raihan when he needs to breathe in doesn’t gag as hard as he would have beforehand. Piers backs off and sighs.

“You know…” Leon begins, Piers and Raihan glancing at him. “If you guys want too… we could always go stay at my place for a little bit.” Raihan looks at him a little concerned. “What?”

“Your place in Postwick?” Raihan asks. “With your parents?”

“Oh no! Not that place. My home in Wyndon. It’s really nice!”

“Bet it’s not as nice as my huge castle.” Raihan smiles and Leon shrugs.

“It’s definitely not as big, but I wanted it that way. It’s nice and has lots of big windows to look out of!” Leon gets this big wide smile on his face thinking of his house. Piers shutters.

“Sounds bright…”

“I forgot about Piers’ light headaches he gets.”

“Oh don’t worry! I thought of that and ordered some light-blocking shades for my room. They make it really dark any time of the day!” Leon says wrapping his arms around Piers who blushes.

“Damnit Leon, there you go out charming me,” Raihan complains.

“What no!” Leon scratches the back of his head, not really sure how charming he was.

“Raihan, Leon definitely out charms you.” Piers’ gives him a mischievous smirk. Raihan returns it with an alluring smile making Piers blush. “Ok, I suppose you are the most charmin’. Leon though is the cutest.” Raihan gives Piers an ugly smile.

“How about now?”

“Leon’s still cuter.” Piers smiles at him.

The three pack their things, Piers makes sure his Pokémon will be cared for while he’s gone and the three are off to Wyndon. In the Sky Taxi, they discuss what the following week will hold for them. 

“I won’t be doin’ much,” Piers says.

“Glad my name isn’t much,” Raihan mumbles, Piers sighs and slaps his forehead and Leon just looks between the two confused.

“Don’t mind him, what about you Leon?” Piers asks.

“Well, I have to go have a chat with Rose about something, do a few signings for fans, and… come back to love you two.” Leon reaches out for their hands. “What about you Rai?”

“Huh, I’ll probably be around a lot of the time to take care of our expecting boyfriend.”

“Raihan I can take care of myself. Have been for a long time.” Piers scoffs and Raihan kisses his cheek.

“Fine babe, I’ll just leave you be until you need me.” Raihan nuzzles his cheek. He smells much better now. Leon smiles at both of them as the Sky Taxi begins its descent. Raihan and Piers both stare up at the sleek building in front of them, Leon wasn’t kidding, at least 80% of the building is windows which are drawn. Entering, they find that the floor is a clean sleek wood. Some scratches on the floor most likely from Charizard or his Haxorus running around and accidentally scraping their claws against the wood. Raihan lets out a long whistle to show his amazement at the house. Leon shows the two around, bathrooms, the living area, the Pokémon room and backyard, kitchen, guest bedroom, and upstairs loft bedroom.

“I’m sure you two don’t want to stay in the guest bedroom but if you really want to we can. I would have to say my bedroom is a lot nicer. At least the bed is just bigger. The guest room is really more for Hop when he stays over with our parents.” Leon says scratching the back of his head nervously. He doesn’t have many people over beside his family and occasionally Sonia so he isn’t too sure what they should do now that they’re here.

“Well, it is getting late.” Raihan stretches with a yawn. That’s true, it’s about 10 pm. They might as well as get ready for bed. The three let their Pokémon out to explore the PokéRoom as Leon calls it. Some of them run out to the backyard to bask in the darkness (mostly Piers’ Pokémon beside his Toxel which lays down on a pillow). Leon encourages Piers to head upstairs while Raihan and Leon put their leftovers in the fridge. Coming upstairs they find Piers has undressed, thrown on one of Leon’s shirts, and has curled up in Leon’s bed.

“You look right at home.” Raihan smiles, pulling his shirt off.

“Yeah. Well, it smells like Leon in here so…” Piers pulls the blankets over his head.

“Aww I don’t smell that good… do I?” Leon blushes.

“You smell pretty nice Lee,” Raihan says, pressing a kiss to Leon’s neck and Leon gently purrs in response. Piers watches as his boyfriends also get ready for bed, Leon undressing fully and Raihan left in his boxers. The two squish against Piers, Raihan less so, attempting to erase the smell of Rose off of Piers. Leon cuddling with Piers does wonders for the stench at least a little. Piers meanwhile groans. His stomach is making him uncomfortable. His skin suddenly clammy as he shifts slowly so as not to upset his stomach further. Leon runs a hand through Piers’ hair. 

“What’s wrong honey?” Leon whispers. “Is it your tummy?” Piers just nods. “Want me to make you some tea?”

“I… I’ll be okay. You don’t have to.” Piers forces himself to respond. “I don’t think I’d be able to drink it all, I'm just exhausted…”

“If it gets worse I’d be happy to make you some Roselia Ginger Tea Piers,” Leon says running his hand down Piers back to rub it. “You can always wake me up if you start feeling worse.” Piers nods again as he tries to swallow the build-up of spit in his mouth, hoping for this to be over soon. Eventually, it seems to. He falls asleep, arms wrapped around Leon who’s smiling a little in his sleep. A whiff of Rose’s scent and Raihan wakes up. Grumbling as he sits up, his body needing to piss. As he’s moving he notices Piers’ arms wrapped around him. He pauses and smiles to himself. No matter how smelly his boyfriend may get, he loves him all the same. He’s adorable while hugging him in his sleep, especially because he never wakes up with him like that. He hates to have to do this but he slowly lifts Piers’ arm, he grunts and rolls over to hug Leon. Raihan sighs and reaches over to rub Piers’ back before getting up. Shuffling to Leon’s bathroom. Now that he's awake… he doesn’t think he can go back to bed. His phone tells him it’s 8 am. He’s not sure what he’s going to do exactly but figured, maybe he should start breakfast. Surprised Lee and Piers with a meal in bed. Thinking about what Piers normally likes to eat for breakfast. Something that’ll make his face light up. Maybe a Mushroom Medley. He’s always enjoyed making those when he has a bag of mixed mushrooms. Raihan figures to check the kitchen when he’s done, washing his hands and heads downstairs to raid Leon’s kitchen. Wondering what the champion has in his kitchen. He looks from cabinet to cabinet until he finds a mixed mushroom bag. He pops it open, grabs a couple of berries, and pops them into a pot. When the meal’s ready he dishes plates for the Pokémon, placing them in the PokéRoom, making sure to give his Pokémon a pat as they run up to him. He returns back to the kitchen and up to Leon’s room, balancing three dishes along his arms. He opens the door into the dark room and puts two of the plates down on Leon’s nightstand and moves to open the curtains. Light floods into the room and he hears a groan. Piers presses his face into Leon’s chest who opens his eyes.

“Morning baby,” Raihan says, seeing Leon’s awake.

“G‘morning.” He says drowsily before making a kissy noise, signaling Raihan to come kiss him. Raihan walks over with a smile and kisses Leon. “You smell good…”

“Well I made breakfast,” Raihan says gently, kissing Leon again. “Mushroom Medley. Hope you and Piers like it.”

“Mmmm.” Leon smiles and looks down at Piers, nudging him awake. Piers groans again and opens his eyes.

“Wot?” He asks, clearly very crabby.

“Breakfast,” Leon says, pushing hair out of Piers’ face.

“Morning sunshine,” Raihan calls as he brings Piers his food. Piers turns, squinting at the plate before him and picks the plate up, spooning a bit of the curry into his mouth. He pauses and tenses suddenly. His stomach churns and he hops out of bed, trying his best to set the plate aside before making his way to a bathroom.

“Bathroom’s first door to the right,” Leon calls after Piers who seems to take his warning, they hear the door slam shut followed by muffled gagging. Raihan looks down at his food and to Leon. “Oh… Rai don’t take it personally.”

“How can I not? First thing I make and he pukes!” Raihan says. “Is it that bad?”

Leon tries it and smiles, blushing a little. “It tastes really good Rai. The spices are perfect and I can taste the love. I’m sure it’s because he’s pregnant. His body’s really sensitive to spices and foods.” Leon says, reaching out to pat Raihan but he scoots away from Leon who sighs and keeps eating. Piers returns, looking more awake now and grabs his plate.

“Sorry… I might save this to eat later.” Piers says.

“Don’t bother if you don’t like it,” Raihan says.

“I just can’t eat right now. I can’t eat in the morning.” Piers says gently, walking over and sitting next to Raihan. “I do like it Raihan, I just… didn’t realize I couldn’t handle the mushroom texture right now.” He says head-butting his side, Raihan keeps pouting as Piers sighs and gets up to take his food downstairs. 

“Don’t feel bad Piers, neither of us realized you’d be so sensitive to eating in the morning,” Leon explains.

“I’m sorry for keepin’ it a secret… I should have said somethin’. I was just really grumpy when I woke up I guess. Even if I were hungry I couldn’t think of a single thing I’d want to eat.” Piers grabs his plate and heads for the door.

“Oh! Foil is in the third drawer down to the right of the sink!” Leon calls after Piers.

“Thanks.” He calls back and Lee turns to Raihan who’s a little less tense now, hopping on his phone, looking for something to distract himself.

The morning calms down as Raihan cools off and Piers starts to gain an appetite, though the only thing he can really think of is yogurt. Everything else just doesn’t sound appealing to him.

“Yeah, I have some yogurt!” Leon smiles as the three head downstairs. “I’ll make it extra yummy,” He says heading to the kitchen. “The two of you can just sit in the main room and turn on the telly.” 

“Alright.” Raihan puts his arm around Piers and pulls him to the living room, sitting him down and grabbing the remote. The TV is already on a channel airing the Roserade and Bellossom Garden Tips. “So Lee, you like the gardening channel?”

“Huh? Oh no. I believe Hop was the last to use it.” Leon calls back.

“I didn’t know Hop was into gardening.”

“That channel changes to cartoons after 10 or so.”

“Oh, neat, cartoons.” Raihan smiles as he and Piers watch the show. They watch as a Bellossom and Roserade hold up a seed and bury it in the ground. The camera pans up to Milo who smiles and nods.

“Exactly like that! There are plenty of berries who are buried like that. But what about the rare berries you find in the wild area? How can you tell if they’re rare? Well if you’ve got something in your hands beside the common Pecha or Oran berry, cut off a little cube and try it.” Milo gestures back to the Roserade and Bellossom. The Bellossom holds a black berry with white curves running around the sides forming what looks like a question mark. “That’s an enigma berry!” The Bellossom tosses the berry into the air and the Roserade flips it’s cape before pointing its flowered hands at the berry, leaves shoot from the bunches of flowers, slicing up the berry. Milo reaches forward to grab a falling piece, so do the other two Pokémon. “Thanks, Bellossom, Roserade!” Milo smiles down at the two Pokémon who cheer back at him. “Now, enigma berries are spicy, much more so than Cheri and Babiri berries! The rarer the berry the more intense and complex the flavor!” Milo says popping it into his mouth, the other two Pokémon pop a bit of the berry into their mouths too. “If you can't eat a Babiri berry I would not recommend this berry for your cooking!” Milo removes his hat to flap it in front of his mouth. “It can be powerful in a dish so I hope you like spicy meals if you plan on integrating this one!” The Bellossom and Roserade also flap their hands in front of their mouths and Milo chuckles. “We’ll be right back after we get a cool drink!” The screen cuts between scenes with an animation of the Roserade and Bellossom walking across the screen, the next scene follows behind them, Milo and the two Pokémon then go on to explain the complexity of planting rare berries and how much maintenance they need in order to grow big and strong.

“Man,” Raihan crosses his arms. “I didn’t know Milo had a television show.”

“Me neither,” Piers says, Leon walks into the room and places a bowl in Piers’ hands. He looks down to see cut up berries and a pile of granola.

“A nice plain yogurt decorated with granola and almonds for a crunch as well as cut up, Pecha, Mago berries, and a while Bluk berry for some sweetness.” Leon plants a kiss on Piers's cheek before moving to sit next to Raihan to watch the show.

“Oh yeah! I forgot Milo had a gardening show.” Leon says cuddling up to Raihan. “I’ve always wanted to try gardening but I don’t think I have a green thumb.”

“Don’t know until you try it though.” Raihan shrugs. “We could always try it this summer. Growing berries.”

“I’d love that!” Leon looks over to Piers who’s moving his spoon around, bringing a spoonful of plain yogurt to his mouth. “Piers, you don’t like the toppings?”

“Maybe he’s saving them for afterward,” Raihan suggests and Lee nods.

“That’s fair, best for last!” Piers, however, doesn’t think he’ll be able to stomach the berries, even though he’d love to be eating them right now, his stomach warns him if he eats more than the juice, all the work he’s done so far will be for nothing. He scoops most of the yogurt out of the bowl as he can and is fairly content. He sits back with a sigh before he remembers the vitamins he was given and grumbles to himself as he gets up and heads to the bedroom to find his bag. Raihan looks over to the bowl with Leon and Leon groans. “Piers you can’t just eat the yogurt… what about the good berries and crunchies.” He sighs and Raihan snatches the bowl, if Piers isn’t going to eat it, he’s going to. Scooping up some of it and frowns after tasting it.

“Needs yogurt.” He says jokingly.

“Oh, I have more yogurt if you want some!” Leon misses the joke.

“No… you should probably save that for Piers’ breakfast. Especially if he’s only going to eat yogurt.” Raihan mumbles.

“Yeah, I guess you're right.” Leon sighs and pulls his phone out to start looking up information on morning sickness. Finding there isn’t much for them to do but let Piers decide what he will eat. Piers returns, sitting on the couch and curls up close to Raihan as the channel switches over from Milo’s gardening program to cartoons.  
The next couple of days aren’t too eventful until Piers returns to Rose. He calls a Sky Taxi to pick him up from Leon’s, even if it doesn’t take long to walk there, Rose will be upset if he doesn’t take a taxi there, landing on the top of the tower to enter. An escort waits for him on the roof, taking him to Rose’s office. Upon entering he pauses, seeing Rose has a man at his desk, looking up Rose smiles and beckons for Piers to come sit. He does so.

“This is who I was talking about,” Rose says to the man. The man looks at Piers and gives him a warm smile. “We just found out he was pregnant maybe four days ago? My lover here got a positive pregnancy test and we have been acting on that idea since. Seeing as he doesn’t get many vitamins even with his diet he’s been taking prenatal vitamins, living in Spikemuth and such.” Rose says.

“Ah, all the way in Spikemuth Huh? That’s quite a long way away from your partner hm?” The man leans down to open up a briefcase, pulling out a machine. Piers gives a shy nod.

“He doesn’t talk very much,” Rose explains and the man nods. “Will you be able to determine a due date?”

“Of course, as long as he’s pregnant this machine will tell us everything we need to know about the baby’s due date.” The man says setting up the machine, turning to look at Piers. “Do you mind if I ask you a few questions? Oh, also I’m Dr. Cain.” He says gently and Piers slowly nods. “Alright good. So do you have any health issues? Any family health issues?” He takes a glance at Piers to catch him shaking his head.

“He doesn’t take any medications, I don’t believe he’s been pregnant before or had any surgeries,” Rose speaks up and Dr. Cain looks back at Piers to get a nod. “He’s not at risk for anything correct?”

“Not likely. There’s always a chance for miscarriage but those chances would be low.” Dr. Cain has his machine set up and turns fully to Piers. “Do you mind if I perform a physical exam? Make sure you're healthy?” Piers gives him a nod as he moves to grab a few things from a separate bag the doctor has. He checks his heartbeat and his blood pressure and lungs in just a few minutes before putting everything back in his bag. “You seem quite healthy.” Piers looks to Rose for approval, who smiles, which gives him an indication he did well, making Piers feel good on the inside for a moment. “Now, can I have you come over here and lay down?” Dr. Cain stands and directs Piers to the bed in the room. He nods and hurries over. “No rush.” He says. “Can I have you lift your shirt for me?” Piers nods again and pulls his shirt up to be met with something cold against his stomach before Dr. Cain presses something to his stomach. The screen on the machine he put together, lights up with white speckles, there isn’t much to see.

“There isn’t anything there,” Rose says after a quick look over.

“One moment,” He says as he runs the probe across Piers's stomach and stops. “Right there.” He points to a little speck. Before moving to zoom in on the image and the little dot gets a little bigger. “That should be it.” He says pausing the image and Rose smiles.

“Really?” Rose presses a finger to the screen. “It’s so tiny.”

“Yep. I’m guessing based on its size… maybe three or four weeks old?” Dr. Cain says. “Just wait, about five more weeks or so and it’ll be an inch long.” Piers just like Rose is amazed. It really is tiny. How is something that small making him so picky? “Everything seems to be going well though. Not much else I can do besides take a blood test from your partner here just to make sure there won’t be other complications,” Dr. Cain shrugs. “Unless the two of you have questions.”

“Can we still have sex?” Rose asks.

“As long as your partner is up for it, there won’t be much risk as long as you don’t knot him, that might put too much stress on his body which wouldn’t be good for the fetus. Occasionally having sex is good for both of you.” Dr. Cain says. He finishes the meet by letting them know when the baby will be due, in December. Dr. Cain also takes a blood sample from Piers and takes his leave, leaving Rose alone with Piers. 

“Tell me, Piers, now happy, are you? Finally knowing your purpose in life is being achieved right now?” Rose says staring the Omega down. His scent was more alluring than ever.

“I… I’m really happy.” Piers says timidly.

“I’m glad.” Rose purrs, climbing over Piers. “Have you been horny since our last meeting?” Rose asks and Piers stares up at him. If he says no there’s a potential Rose will hurt him. Even if he doesn’t feel like he’d enjoy sex at the moment… maybe he will end up enjoying it. The doctor said sex would be fine. Piers shifts to pull his pants down, exposing himself to Rose who presses a kiss to Piers’ neck before moving between his legs, kissing his thighs before running his tongue against his hole. Piers forces a small moan, hoping Rose will move on from oral soon. After a few moments, Rose pulls away from Piers’ hole to look at him. “What’s wrong my dear?” Rose asks gently, reaching up to put his hand on Piers’ side.

“Y-you can keep going.” Piers stutters, hesitantly placing his hand against Rose’s who keeps staring up at him. “Please…”

“What will please you Piers?” Rose shifts to place his hand on his cheek. “Let me know. What will get you off? What makes your ass slick? What makes you drip with anticipation? Is it not knowing when I’m going to do something to you?” Rose asks with a smile. He gets up off the bed and walks off, Piers catching a glimpse of the tent in Rose’s pants as he takes his leave out of the room and Piers can hear another door open. He’s left staring up at the ceiling. He feels like all of his emotions are building up. He isn’t sure if it’s the hormones or Rose trying to turn him on. He feels like crying, he feels like he’s betraying his boyfriends by being here. He also feels sexy, enough so that all someone wants to do is have sex with him, even in times where he feels anything but. His chest is tightening as he holds back his tears. Neither Raihan nor Leon have had sex with him in a while, right? Maybe they don’t like him anymore. They don’t like that he keeps going back to Rose. Maybe they just assume he’s dating Rose now. Maybe it would be best for them. They could date each other and Piers would be with Rose. It'll be easier. Less risk. The two of them would be happier. What does he contribute to the relationship besides being a pain in the ass? He can feel tears at the corners of his eyes as he sits up, letting tears stream down his face as he sniffles. Rose just wants to have his baby. What would happen after that? A sharp pain hits his head, running up the back of his skull and he groans. When Rose returns he can smell the stress wafting from Piers. He quickly runs over to him. 

“What’s wrong my dear?” Rose asks, pulling Piers close. Rose’s scent is comforting, he presses his nose against his chest and takes a deep breath, the pain in his head lightens for a moment before coming back and he groans. “What’s made you so stressed?” Piers just shrugs. Everything. He thinks. So many things that Rose can’t ever know. “Did I scare you, my dear? I promise I wasn’t going to hurt you.” Rose caresses the back of his head.

“Can we… do it?” Piers asks gently, pushing against Rose. Rose stares down at him for a moment before nodding.

“We’ll start slow today,” Rose says and kisses his cheek, Piers nods and wraps his legs around Rose.  
While Piers returns to Leon’s house does his headache creep back up to him. It’s not just the back of his head but his eyes. It’s difficult for him to look outside. Upon making it back to the house he manages his way inside, passing Raihan and Leon in the process.

“Oh, honey you look so tired…” Leon says wrapping his arms around him. Raihan stays his distance, the sneer plastered across his face.

“I’ve got a big headache… I need to go lay down…” Piers says gently. At that moment he thinks back on what his anxiety was forcing him to think, how could it be that Leon and Raihan don’t love him. Even if Raihan has a sneer on his face, there’s still a scent of worry on him. As well as on Leon. He clings to Leon for a moment. Piers feels the need to apologize to them for doubting them. Tomorrow after his headache goes away. 

“Sleep well,” Raihan says through gritted teeth. The two watch as Piers climbs up the stairs holding his head, shut the curtains, and hear him collapse in bed. Leon looks to Raihan and leads him to the couch.

“Let’s sit darling,” Leon says gently. Raihan is reluctant to sit but does when Lee looks at him, begging him to stay beside him and calm down a little. “I know you get riled up when Piers has to see Rose but let’s calm down for now.”  
Maybe an hour passes and Raihan can’t let it go. Something about Rose putting his filthy hands all over Piers is unacceptable and Leon isn’t the slightest bit upset over this. Raihan stands up trying to let out steam but just the scent of Rose wafting down the stairs is pissing him off more and more.

“Are we really just going to keep ignoring this Lee?!” Raihan shouts and Leon shushes him.


	12. Getting Educated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight, a lesson, and a new friend :>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first things first
> 
> WE'RE SO SORRY FOR POSTING SO SPORATICALLY
> 
> We've decided not to put ourselves on a schedule, since it seems we can't maintain it and we don't want to get your hopes up just to disappoint you.
> 
> So no, the fic is not dead (obviously) and we will keep updating it until it's over, but just not on a schedule like we originally planned... We're sorry once again for keeping you waiting, we appreciate your continued reading!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Raihan, Piers is trying to sleep. Let’s take this outside.” Leon stands up, putting his hand on Raihan’s arm trying to get him to calm down but he jerks away from him.

“Leon are you serious? Do you even care Piers is sleeping with some scumbag that you work for? That we all work for? Or does it just do something for you?” Raihan stares down Leon who looks taken aback as he registers what Raihan just said to him.

“What? What tells you I don’t care?! How could you say that?” Leon stares back, unwavering.

“You just let it all go, you just hug Piers like nothing happened and just let him go.” Raihan points up to the loft.

“He’s not feeling well. What do you want me to do, make him suffer more than he already has?”

“Yeah if it’s gonna make him stop.”

“Make him stop, Raihan… Piers is doing this for his home and his family. You want him to lose everything so you can do what? Have him all to yourself? Make him suffer like Rose is doing if he wants to see other people? Force him to sit quietly as you fuck him in public?” The memory of seeing Rose thrusting into Piers on the dock come back in a flash.

“Don’t fucking compare me to that slimy bastard.” Raihan’s hands are clenched, shaking slightly, insulted by the fact Leon has the audacity to compare him to that shitty Alpha.

“I’ll stop if you stop Raihan. Piers made his decision to sign the contract and not break it. There’s nothing you or me can do besides be here to help him.”

“Help him while he’s pregnant with another Alpha’s baby yeah we’ll just shut everything down, keep our mouths shut for his feelings. How does it not piss you off even a little that he has to do everything that bastard says.”

“I’m livid Raihan. I care about him as much as you do but I’m not going to steep to Rose’s level and force him to do anything he doesn’t want to do. And if he doesn’t want to give up the contract then I won’t stop him.” Anger shakes Leon’s body, he doesn’t like the feeling of fighting Raihan but he can’t help it.

“Leon, listen to yourself. The contract’s making Piers a slave to Rose. By the end of this, he’s going to be taken away from us because he’s been hanging out with Rose too much. We have to force him to break the contract for his own good.” Raihan shakes his head, he knows that Leon can’t handle the truth, that if they just make Piers just stop going back to Rose they can finally be happy.

“How are we going to do that huh? Hurt him? Torture him until he says yes?” Leon throws his hands up, trying to exaggerate some point to Raihan that he’s being ridiculous.

“Yeah, why the hell not? It’s for his own good.”

“We’re not forcing him to do anything, doesn’t he get forced to do enough already? Holy shit,” Leon crosses his arms, his grip on his shirt, it takes everything in him to not swing at Raihan. “Obviously you're not listening to yourself either, does what you're saying not sound familiar? You sound just like Rose.”

That was the last straw, Raihan reels back, striking Leon across the face. Leon looks back at Raihan, anger in those golden eyes as he takes his swing against Raihan. The impact against his face took all of his anger out of him and his head was suddenly clear. He looks up to see Raihan, his hand lifts up to his mouth, and he grunts.

“Baby— I’m so sorry! Is your mouth okay?” Leon asks, reaching out to Raihan who pulls his hand back and spits, a tooth lands in his hand soaked in blood and spit. He looks to Leon before he falls to the ground. Leon panics. He kneels next to Raihan to make sure he’s still breathing. He certainly is and Leon sighs until he hears shuffling. Piers comes down stairs.

“Wot the fuck- what’s wrong with him?” Piers asks, Leon can pick up the grogginess in his voice, they obviously startled him awake.

“I um… I might have punched him.” Leon says looking down at Raihan. “I gotta take him to the hospital…”

“Yeah but… we can’t let anyone see him like this. Might ruin his stupid reputation.” Piers shrugs.

“But what if he has a really bad concussion and he dies!”

“Hm… yeah.” Piers thinks for a moment. “Let’s take him to a hospital.”

Leon nods as they hear scratching on the PokéRoom door and a sad cry from Charizard. Piers heads to the room and opens the door and Charizard stomps past Piers so does Duraladon. The two Pokémon see Leon holding Raihan on his back. Charizard and Duraladon look at one another worried.

“Don’t worry you two, we’re fine,” Leon says gently. “We’ll be back soon okay?” Duraladon doesn’t budge, so Charizard doesn’t either. “Okay fine, the two of you can come too.” Leon sighs as Piers thinks of something.

“Well disguise the two of you.” He says and heads to Leon's room to grab a beanie from his bag and some sweaters and sweatshirts. He comes back down to throw the beanie on Leon and ruffles up Raihan’s hair so that it stands less neat. He has Leon throw a sweatshirt on and put the hood up so no one can see his hair. Leon thanks him and they head out to a nearby hospital. They get Raihan there in one piece and by the time they get to a room and lay him down he begins to regain some consciousness, maybe it was the smell from Piers, maybe it was naturally waking up. He groans when the bright hospital lights hit his eyes. He’s wearing sunglasses? He looks around but winces before looking at Piers, who sits nearby with his arms crossed. Leon stands next to Piers looking worried.

“Oh Rai…” Leon feels himself tearing up but shakes his head. He’s not going to cry. “I’m sorry for punching you…”

“Hey, he probably said a few things to make you so upset.” Piers reaches over to pat Leon on the back. “He can be a bit much sometimes but that’s just in his DNA.” Raihan grunts.

“What?” He groans making Piers and Leon look at him.

“Oh Rai, you're awake! A doctor came by and said you had a concussion and I just… I’m so sorry… I’ll never touch you again. You can order a restraining order now…” 

“What huh?” Raihan sits up to look at them. “Restraining order for what?”

“For hitting you…” Leon‘s eyes trail down to the ground. Raihan sits there staring at Leon, he takes notice of the bruising on Leon’s right cheek.

“Don’t be.” He states before groaning. A shock of pain hits his mouth. 

Leon continues feeling bad even as Raihan is released from the hospital. Leon elects to lay for anything Raihan needs even if he insists he’s fine. The three end up back home soon after, Leon choosing to sleep on the couch tonight as guilt plagued him. Raihan and Piers reluctantly head upstairs to sleep. Raihan puts his arm around Piers as they get comfy and Piers cuddles up close to Raihan, laying his arm across him.

“Man my mouth hurts…” Raihan begins as his tongue rubs the area his tooth used to be.

“I bet it does. I wonder what you said to Leon that got him so angry?”

“I have no clue…” He sighs Piers is quiet for a moment.

“Do I stink…?” Piers asks.

“Well, I think the pain is overriding your smell.” Raihan says, looking down at Piers in the dark.

“Oh… good I’m not makin’ you sick. Maybe I should just try and do this.” Piers rubs his head against Raihan’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, make you smell like me.” Raihan smiles.

“Mhm.” Piers keeps doing it until he thinks about Leon and Raihan’s fight. “Rai, do you not remember anythin’ from your fight?”

“No, not really. I just remember us yelling…” Raihan squints into the dark, trying to dig in his brain for something. Nothing. It’s like the time him and Piers had sex during Piers’ heat which he suddenly remembers to mention. “Hey, baby.”

“What’s up?” Piers squeezes up against Raihan.

“Remember when you were all hot and bothered that one week? Well, I remember something from that night.” Raihan says and Piers stays quiet to listen. “I remember when we were done or close to done I stayed inside you and came like three times…”

“Yeah…?” Piers lays there trying to figure out what Raihan is getting at. “Just sounds like it's in your genes to me.”

“What do you mean by that? In my genes? Being a bastard or whatever?”

“No… you're an Alpha?”

“What does that even mean?” Raihan groans. 

“Calm down.” Piers sighs. “I didn’t realize you didn’t know… an Alpha…” Piers thinks, how does he explain it to Raihan? To him it’s just been something he’s always known. Ever since he was little his parents told him that there are Alphas and there are Omegas. He is an Omega and that’s all he needs to know besides Alphas are attracted to him. “An Alpha is like the counterpart to Omegas.” Piers thinks he’s got it.

“... I still don’t entirely get what it means, is it like a personality type?”

“Are you sayin’ me being horny all the time is a personality type?”

“No! I just… it’s what it feels like. I’m aggressive and angry so much…”

“You're so much more than that.” Piers thinks of all the things an Alpha is. “I guess some personality types are forced with the genes for survival. Alphas are aggressive and Omegas are obedient. It’s almost like a subclass of humans.”

“Subclass… why didn’t they teach us that in biology? Well maybe they did and I just didn’t pay attention.”

“I think our kind of... subclass, isn't common. I think school systems just figure your parents will teach you.”

“My parents didn’t say shit.”

“There’s a chance one of your grandparents or generations in your family has been one or the other. I believe it can lie dormant in your family for years. Their children probably didn’t pick up the genes until you.”

“Oh, guess that would explain it…” Raihan thinks for a moment. “So what is it supposed to do?”

“Um… I guess some changes include your sense of smell. It’s more adapted to picking up the scent of others better.”

“Oh. I always thought everyone could do that.”

“No. Alphas and Omegas also tend to smell really good to each other.”

“You do smell amazing when you don’t stink like Rose— does that mean he’s an Alpha? He smells different from Leon when he has sex with you. What is Leon?”

“Leon isn’t anything. But yes Rose is an Alpha. Your scent and his stink to one another.”

“Why is that? Wait can he tell it’s me?” Raihan feels a little bit of anxiety in his chest rise.

“It’s like tryin’ to claim territory. To answer your question, no he can’t tell it’s you. Alphas just smell the same and especially don’t smell good to one another when they’re tryin’ to claim territory. That’s why he gets so angry when you make me stink, it’s you tellin’ him to back off and when he does it it’s just visa versa.” Raihan sighs, it makes sense his gym leader status hasn’t been removed.

“So we’ve just been fighting over you.”

“Yeah.”

“Man, I always thought something was wrong with me.”

“No, that’s just the natural reaction to that… cause I love you very much… your one of the most important people in the word to me besides Leon. I assume you feel the same.”

“Of course I do.” Raihan feels a twinge of pain to hear Piers doubt their relationship, even if he didn’t mean it to sound like that.

“Well, when someone intrudes on our relationship, it’s like a threat. Especially if it's another Alpha, you’ll be threatened, your status in the relationship, the security that you're right for me if you're enough…”

“So my power is insecurity?” Raihan asks.

“No. That’s just the natural response to that situation. I’d feel the exact same if you were being forced to sleep with another Omega.” A twinge of jealousy wafts from Piers for a moment that Raihan can pick up and he grips Raihan’s shirt. 

“So Omegas can get jealous too?”

“Incredibly so… maybe just as violently jealous as Alphas if you aren’t careful. Temperament also plays a slight role in if you're going to be really aggressive or only aggressive.”

“What’s mine? Really aggressive?” Raihan asks looking at Piers expectantly.

“No. You are not.” The certainty in Piers's voice and the slight nervous laugh that follows makes Raihan feel both good and bad about it. Part of him says it’s great he’s not the most aggressive Alpha out there but what if that’s what Piers needs? What if that’s the best outcome? “Really aggressive Alphas will rape omegas or abusive them until they get what they want…”

“Like Rose?”

“Like Rose… he tends to lean between the two dependin’ on if he’s pissed off or not…” Piers sighs. “It’s… it’s terrifyin’ to go there and have to wonder am I going to be hit today?”

“Have… have I ever hit you and I don’t remember?”

“No. Not that I would remember. I would most likely remember the aggression. When I go into heat— that super horny top I become, that’s a heat…”

“Why does it happen? Not that I don’t like it, it’s really hot but why?”

“It’s to up my chances of gettin’ pregnant.”

“O-oh.” Raihan looks up to the ceiling awkwardly before Piers brings his attention back to him as he speaks.

“But answerin’ your other question, when I go into heat I don’t remember anythin’. All I can recall is feelin’. Normally it’s just uncomfortable or feelin’ really really good. But when I think I can tell when I came back here, it’s like a sudden turn of events, I was feelin’ really good then suddenly very scared, terrified even before it eventually turned into the uncomfortable feelin’ that I hadn’t been havin’ sex than an intense love, a little bit of pleasure and eventually some pain but pleasure and I was back to reality in your arms, you had just pulled out of me and collapsed.” Piers explains. “You’ve never made me feel more fear than Rose. Even in heat. Alphas can get rough and it’ll hurt but it’s still pleasurable. I think what Rose did to me… none of it felt good eventually. Just a lot of pain.” Piers takes a breath and silence falls over the two for a moment. Raihan feels like someone just lifted a little weight off of his shoulders. He isn’t worse than Rose. “you were able to pull me from my heat when you came… calm it down.”

“I did that? What about Lee?”

“He can only help so much. His cum doesn’t help reduce the heat.”

“Oh… I always thought you just needed to sleep with someone.”

“Yes but not just anyone. Alpha cum can help reduce an Omega’s heat to a point where they don’t feel it as much.”

“So… does that cumming thing have anything to do with what happened with my dick?” Raihan asks awkwardly.

“Um… well yeah it’s just… awkward to talk about you know? It’s somethin’ your parents tell you about…” Piers blushes, glad the night is bathing his body in darkness so Raihan can’t see it.

“Come on Piers, I’m your boyfriend it’s fine if we talk about my penis.”

“Well… that’s a knot. It’s where you put your dick in me and it kind of expands, lockin’ us together… then you cum. A lot.”

“Cool my dick gets big and it’s empty your balls time.”

“I guess you can phrase it like that.” Piers nods. “It’s more like part of your dick gets big.”

“Does it hurt?”

“It heavily depends on the position you're in when you finish.” Piers thinks for a moment. “You just got to push your dick in as far as you can get it right before you cum. That’s the place where it hurts the least. I think it’s because that’s where your dick will fit perfectly when you knot. The knot will expand to a certain point but it’s not limited to the walls surrounding it. It’ll still inflate if the area’s squeezing against it.” Piers shivers just thinking about Raihan knotting him. It’d feel amazing.

“Freaky. How come I haven’t known any of this shit about my body until now?” Raihan sighs heavily. He can pick up Piers’ slight wave of lust. And bites his lower lip. “I feel like I’m going through school again. Anyway. What’s the knot s’posed to do?”

“It’s um… s’posed to dump as much cum in me as possible to up the chances of gettin’ me pregnant…” Piers says awkwardly, moving to bury his face in Raihan’s chest. “But that’s what it does. So when you knotted me durin’ my heat… you were again trying to tell Rose to back off and… get me pregnant at the same time since it’s the peak time to try for a baby…” Piers feels Raihan tense and shift to face him.

“Glad I didn’t succeed,” Raihan says gently before putting his hand on Piers’ waist. “Though I’d be happy if I did still…” Just imagining Piers pregnant with his child fills him with quiet joy.

“Mm… I’d be pretty happy to have your baby Raihan… you don’t know how many times I’ve just wished this whole Rose thing was just a dream and it’s just my hormone dreams…” Piers rests his hand on top of Raihan’s. “When… when this is all over… if Marnie or Hop takes over as champion and I have someone take over the gym in Spikemuth… I wanna start a family with you and Leon, Rai… I want us to be happy all together.”

“Me too.” Raihan smiles hugging Piers close to his body.

The next day follows up with Leon still feeling bad while Piers and Raihan attempt to convince him that everything is just fine. Raihan apologizes for anything he might have said that could have upset Leon and Leon apologizes back for not being calm and collected during the fight, hugging Raihan tightly as he does. The weeks seem to pass quickly as Piers spends his days sitting at his house, Raihan’s or Leon’s. Not quite sure what to do between heading to a house and spending time with Rose who remains relatively gentle during sex. One week he’s been away from Raihan and stresses out, he hasn’t messaged him much and he worries for his safety, swinging by he finds Raihan has a Purrloin on his lap. It looks scruffy like someone had mistreated it.

“Oh hey Piers. I didn’t realize you would come by.” Raihan brightens up seeing his boyfriend. 

“I messaged you. I was worried about you. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you not respond to one of my texts before…”

“Oh shit sorry. I was just really busy taking care of this little guy. I found him out front in one of the castle bushes when I was training my Pokémon. Goodra noticed him and brought me to him. Poor thing was scared and starving.” Piers noticed some scratches on Raihan’s arms. “Took him a while to get used to me but I kept him in a box and fed him when I could and eventually he surprised me. Jumping up on my lap purring and rubbing against my hands.” The Purrloin meows at him and looks to Piers and meows again.

“He’s adorable.” Piers feels his heart tighten in his chest from the cuteness overload. To know his boyfriend so lovingly took care of the dark type. He walks over to the two and kneels down, reaching out his hand, and the Purrloin rubs against his hand.

“Man Piers you are the dark type whisperer.” Raihan smiles.

“And you're the dragon tamer.” Piers smiles up at Raihan. “Wot are you goin’ to do with him?”

“Well I wouldn’t put him on any of my teams. Maybe have him as a pet Pokémon you know?”

“That would be great. An adorable Purrloin as your buddy when you're alone.”

“Unless you want to take him,” Raihan says gently. 

“I couldn’t! He loves you so much Raihan. I’m sure if he could speak he would thank you every day for helpin’ him. Not many people would help a dark type Pokémon.” Piers says gently and the Purrloin meows almost in an agreement it feels, he looks back at Raihan with a smile and continues purring, walking about his lap and lays down. “See? Never doubt a dark type's love for you when you show them love yourself.” Piers stands and stretches. “Make sure to keep an eye on your phone before I think you're dead,” Piers says and Raihan gives him a nervous smile.

“Sorry about that, baby.” Raihan looks up at Piers before his eyes trail down to his stomach. “So how‘s Stinky been treating you?”

“Alright. I feel like I’m gettin’ used to eatin’ again.”

“You sure?” Raihan lifts an eyebrow at him.

“I ate some more yogurt today and only gagged making my Pokémon Boiled egg curry.” Piers shrugs feeling pretty proud of himself.

“That’s not good if you’re still gagging about eggs. They’re good for you and Stinky.”

“I know I know. I just… can’t stand the smell sometimes…” Piers sighs, Raihan motions for Piers to sit next to him. He does and Raihan puts his arm around him, head butting Piers, and stifles a gag as he keeps trying to rub his face all over Piers’s face and head.

“Sorry sorry…” Raihan says when Piers looks at him, telling him that he’s being a little rough.

The two sit quietly, eventually sharing kisses when Raihan is able to breathe again. The Purrloin jumps off of Raihan’s lap and travels out of the room to leave the two alone as Raihan presses his tongue against Piers’ mouth who parts his lips to meet Raihan’s tongue with his own. He moves to push Piers’ shirt up and off his body, moving to gently kiss down his body before reaching his stomach. It seems a little more pronounced than usual. Even while on his back. Raihan sighs and moves to grab his phone to message Leon.

“What’s wrong?” Piers asks, watching Raihan.


	13. Spice It Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers tries lots of new things

“We need Leon here… I can’t fuck you even if your pregnant or Rose will be livid and who knows what he might do to you even if you’re carrying his spawn,” Raihan isn’t lying, he does feel like Rose wouldn’t hesitate to hurt Piers still. Though he does also feel his lust for Piers diminish after seeing his stomach. Something about the smell combined with the fact Piers is pregnant makes him... Want to just lay down for a little bit and wait for Leon, knowing he’s gentle. Piers shifts uncomfortably as Raihan pulls away. Piers hooks his fingers around his pants and starts to slip them off. 

“R-Raihan…” Piers moans gently.

“Yes?” Raihan looks back at Piers who slips his pants off fully.

“If you want we… we can do oral if it’ll turn you on again for Leon…” he says his voice barely above a whisper.

“But you don’t like oral Piers.”

“I… I’ll be okay with it tonight…” He says running a finger around his hole. “Please Raihan?”

“Piers…” Raihan bites his lower lip and releases, not entirely sure what he should do until Piers whines.

“I want you to put your mouth on me. It won’t be your dick so… if Leon does it with me, Rose won’t pick up your scent…” Raihan swallows hard. He isn’t sure what to do. Piers is asking for oral seemingly out of nowhere. He doesn’t want to push him to do it because he knows Piers doesn’t like it but the look in his eyes is telling him that he’s genuine. He bites his lower lip again, holding it this time, looking down at him. It’s so tantalizing. He could pass it off as a treat since Piers already went into his top mode and normally he’ll perform oral on Raihan and Raihan would reciprocate. Raihan reaches down between Piers’ legs and begins to finger his hole.

It takes some time for Leon to arrive to find Raihan and Piers on the bed, cuddling. Raihan notices Leon and motions for him to come over. Leon smiles and climbs into bed with them. Raihan encourages Piers to straddle Leon as Raihan plays with Piers’s butt and kisses his lower back who moans gently, slick dribbling from his hole and starting to coat Leon’s pants. Piers gently grinds against Leon until Raihan pats his legs, letting him know to sit up. Raihan pulls at Leon’s pants, letting his cock spring free. Raihan smiles and Leon blushes heavily.

“S-should we put a condom on me first— ahh!” Leon moans as Piers lowers his hips onto him.

“The more you take away my smell from Piers the better.” Raihan grins and watches as Leon gently thrusts into Piers. Watching only gets him off so far. Leon and Piers eventually shift so that Piers is on his stomach, face buried into Raihan’s bed, slick dribbling out his hole as Leon thrusts into him. Raihan pours a bit of lube onto his hands and gently presses them into Leon. Slipping his fingers in rather easily. Leon moans loudly as Raihan then mounts him, easing his cock into him. They didn’t have much time to try this position, most of their time was spent just fingering Piers or if Leon did had sex with Piers, Leon would just finger his asshole until Piers would cum and Raihan would plow Leon. Everyone’s eager today. With Raihan stimulating him and his dick getting squeezed by Piers, Leon can’t help but cum in a matter of minutes, he’s never had so much stimulating him at once. He looks down at Piers to see him staring back up at him, he isn’t upset, he looks very happy. He reaches up to touch Leon’s red face, watching him flinch and moan as Raihan finishes. Collapsing onto Leon who keeps the two of them up with ease. “Why were you staring at me like that Piers? You never got off…”

“I liked seein’ you get off. If that isn’t too weird to say…” Piers blushes, glancing away.

“Never.” Leon leans forward to kiss Piers’ cheek. Before turning his head to look at Raihan. “You’re not dead Rai, get up.” He laughs and Raihan groans.

“Yes, I am. That nut was so good I just died.” Raihan smirks before wrapping his arms around Leon’s chest. “I love you Lee and your quick cumming.”

“Raihan!” Leon blushes and Piers sighs, pulling Leon down and against his chest.

“Don’t listen to him. He’s just trying to act like he doesn’t cum really quick seventy-five percent of the time.” Piers smiles and Raihan blushes glaring down at him.

“What about you mister whenever my shoulder’s kissed I cum a little?”

“I’m not cumming when that happens.” Piers lifts an eyebrow at Raihan.

“Guys let's just all agree we cum quickly sometimes!” Leon says trying to stop the bickering.

After cleaning up Raihan begs Piers to teach him more about being an Alpha. Piers however is a little reluctant. He doesn’t know everything an Alpha might go through, he only knows what he goes through. Leon listens in just confused on the whole matter, not really getting the whole Omega and Alpha thing, knowing about as much as Raihan did before Piers explained what has been causing his constant bad moods. Leon’s notices the reduced fits of rage Raihan has. Ever since the night they fought, Raihan seemed to have come to terms with something in himself. He isn’t quite sure what it was but it seems to have made him feel a little better about himself and that’s all Leon could ask for. If Raihan and Piers are happy then he’s happy. Well, they are happy until Piers gets called back to Rose’s Tower. Whenever that happens Raihan is still upset, ranting about Rose and Piers but as a result, he hasn’t broken down in a while it seems. Leon concludes that maybe when Raihan and Piers had the bedroom to themselves maybe Piers convinced Raihan to vent more than bottle things up. Raihan however doesn’t really realize that, well not at least fully. After being told he’s an Alpha, he has been trying his best to explore it in small increments. It doesn’t make him comfortable to rant about things especially when Leon responds to him. He just wants him to listen to him sometimes, not try and fix the issue or explain why he needs to calm down. They just keep going in circles. He loves Leon but he just wants him to just sit there and listen. He isn’t sure how he can phrase it to him though that won’t hurt his feelings. Piers continues to worry about the two of them, worried their relationship might be fractured and isn’t sure how to fix it or if there even is a fix. It’s all he can think about as he heads to Rose Tower and in the elevator. He’s brought back to reality when Rose wraps an arm around the front of his chest and kisses him on the cheek.

“My dear,” Rose purrs into his ear, making him shake a little bit and gasp. “Let’s try a little bit of role-playing. What do you say?”

“O-okay…” Piers nods but a worried smell starts to fill the air.

“It won’t be anything too violent.” Rose nips his ear and rests a hand on his stomach. “I promise.” So Piers complies as if he had a choice. He moans as Rose runs a hand up Piers’ shirt, rubbing his fingers up and down his tiny baby bump. “Now, do you have anything in mind?” Piers’s blushes and shakes his head. “Leaving it up to me my dear?” Rose asks, running his hand up to one of his nipples and pinches it, making Piers inhale sharply. “Let’s see. You, my lovely Omega, can be my supposedly virgin maid. And me your master. Now my pretty, go get into uniform in the bathroom. Put everything on.” He flicks Piers’ nipple before pushing him along. “Take as long as you need. I’ll be waiting for you.” Rose smiles at the Omega as he nods and makes for the bathroom. Upon entering he spots what he’s to wear, folded neatly on a chair. He stares at it, he’s never dressed up before. It’s a little intimidating as he approaches it, long white stockings, a pair of women's white undergarments, and a white laced bra. He picks up the bra to look at it. A label reads  _ Alpha’s BoyToy _ . He’s never heard of the company but it seems to be a bra made especially for an Omega male. He groans as he undresses and pulls on the new outfit, as he’s pulling the stockings up his foot connects with something that slides and clicks across the floor. A shoe. He leans forward to see it’s a pair of black shiny shoes with straps over them. He swallows and pulls them out into the open before resuming to throw the outfit on. The petticoat scratches at the little bit of skin that’s exposed on his stomach and his legs. He smooths the front of the skirt on the maid dress as he stares himself down in a mirror. He doesn’t look too bad as he straps on the front apron. The black and white aesthetic matches that of his hair. He slips on the shoes and wonders if Raihan and Leon would ever want to roleplay something like this. Maybe not maid necessarily but something to spice up the bedroom if it gets too boring. Piers turns and heads for the door, the heels of the shoes click against the tile floor and onto the smooth marble floor as he returns to Rose’s room. Rose sits on his bed, eyes on the door as it opens, watching as Piers awkwardly steps inside, loving how timidly he moves around the room and approaching him, keeping his eyes on the ground. 

“So my dear, how does the outfit fit you?” Rose asks.

“It’s comfortable,” Piers says, his eyes wandering to the door out of Rose’s room as he hears Rose shifting to remove his pants.

“How easy do you think it’ll be to take it off?” Rose looks about Piers’ body, those delicate legs he just wants to dig his teeth into and those slumped shoulders making him look smaller and controllable. Rose wraps his fingers around his dick stroking it slowly, letting out deep purrs as Piers begins to blush.

“I’m not sure…” He says. Rose stares up at those aqua eyes that seem to glow faintly in the dark of his shadow. As the city lights of Wyndon illuminate the outline of his body. Rose thinks to himself, how beautiful this Omega is. How perfect his body is, bearing his child. And soon enough more of his children. He’ll be his Omega soon enough. His bride. He can just imagine his stomach plump and fat. Wanting to run his hands over it and tell him how beautiful he looks, baring their children, to see him smile back at him as an Omega should look at their Alpha. With love, no matter how it was obtained.

“Lift your skirt up.” Piers jumps when Rose suddenly speaks again but he catches what he said, he grips the end of the knee-high skirt and the petticoat and slowly lifts it up. Exposing his lower half, his blush deepens as he glances back over to Rose pumping his cock. Rose can’t help but stare at the way the panties on Piers wrap around his cock, it holds it so nicely and he can tell the Omega is at least a little bit turned on. He smiles a little when he sees the slight bump to his tummy as well. Piers meanwhile can’t help but bite his lower lip and look away again. Rose notices the way Piers looks at him, at his cock. “Nervous?” He asks and Piers looks back at him for a moment. Nervous? Why would he be nervous? They’ve done it multiple times before and that’s when it hits him and he looks away again. 

“I s’pose…” Piers nearly forgot they were role-playing.

“Don’t be. I've heard you’re a virgin.”

“I-I am.”

“With a pretty face like that?” Rose scoffs. “I wouldn’t believe it for a second.”

“I assure you I am.” Piers looks back at Rose who beckons him closer.

“Let’s see how hard it is to put this in you then.” Rose gestures down at his hard cock and Piers shifts, pressing his legs together a little, wanting the slight tingling feeling in his lower parts to go away. “Lay down on the bed.”

“S-shouldn’t I get back to work sir?” Piers stammers, trying to keep up the virgin aspect.

“I’ll pay you just as much if you lay with me and prove to me you're a virgin,” Rose smirks and Piers nods, he walks over to Rose’s bed and turns to sit but Rose pulls him down onto the bed, getting a surprised yell from Piers. Rose pushes Piers's skirt up and moves to pull his panties down, sliding them down his legs, making Piers blush. Rose grins, shifting Piers’ legs up to lick his hole, making Piers tremble and moan and squirm. Rose pulls away for a second and smiles. “Your hole is so sensitive, are you sure you’ve never had sex before? Feels like it’s used to something like this.” Piers pants and closes his mouth to stifle a moan as Rose continues. Piers arches his back as Rose decides to press a finger into him. Rose smirks. “Are you really sure you're a virgin? You squeeze me like a natural.”

“Y-yes…” Piers sucks in a breath as Rose pushes two more fingers into his hole.

“You are so wet.” Rose presses a kiss to Piers’ thigh, before resting his head on the palm of his hand, observing Piers. Catching on to the twitch of his body when Rose hits a certain spot. The way his eyes occasionally flutter open to look at Rose as he pushes his fingers deeper and talks to him about the scene before him, how sexy it is that he squeezes around his fingers like a natural, how his hole can accommodate all his fingers like it’s no big deal as he pushes another fourth finger slowing into him making him moan hard and long. How hot it is when his ass gushes slick with every thrust of his fingers. How hard his cock is just imagining plowing such a sweet ass. He studies how red Piers’ face is getting as he finger fucks him and embarrasses him all at the same time. Rose wants him to cum. “What if I use all of my hand?” He asks sweetly and Piers looks at Rose as he slips his thumb into him, slowly pushing his hand into Piers, he receives quite a response as his body squeezes against his hand, and his whole body trembled violently before letting out a soft, drawn-out moan. “Did you just cum from that?” Rose asks moving his hand around and Piers responds in jerky movements, whining at Rose, trying to tell him to stop. He slowly pulls his hand out and wiggles his fingers at Piers. The sticky cum on his fingers covering the gaps like a transparent cover. “You came hard didn’t you?” Rose purrs, bringing his hand down to his cock, gently rubbing the base he’s still rock hard. Piers gives Rose a slow nod, covering his face with his arms. Rose chuckles. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of my love, I was trying to make you cum so it’d be easier to put this in.” Piers feels Rose pushing his cock against his abused hole, he lets out a worried moan and Rose runs a finger along his forearm, Piers moves his arms to his sides. “That’s better. I wanna see that sweet look on your face when I put it in all the way.” Rose says softly, moving to grab Piers’ legs and pushing them forward, making him line up better and Rose pushes his hips forward and his cock slips in. Piers squirms slightly, he feels overstimulated and stares up at Rose as he moves back and forth. He shifts to thrust faster, wanting to hear Piers moan louder as he shoves his cock into him. Sweat covers them as Rose feels an orgasm coming on, he rocks his hips harder into the Omega he can feel it tip over the edge seeing Piers’ heavy panting. Just as he unloads in the trembling bottom the intercom on his desk suddenly sparks to life, it’s Oleana.

“Mr. President, your colleagues are here to see you for your nine o’clock meeting, they’re on their way up now..” She says and the intercom dies down.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was just something that brewed in the back of my head after seeing some implied M-Preg Piers art on Twitter. It ended up blowing up into something much bigger when my partner began reading it. Eventually we got the idea to post it!


End file.
